The Walking Dead Season Three
by Drexbann15
Summary: #MyClementine: Follow this brave girl's journey for one more season as she and her friends fight for their lives. After she chooses Kenny over Jane, the wounded warrior tries to find redemption with Clementine along with Alvin Junior. Join all of them for five more epic episodes through the settlement of Wellington and beyond in this cruel world. Co-written with TWDGamerKenny'sBro.
1. Prologue

**The Walking Dead: Season 3**

**A/N- Disclaimer, I do not own TWD or Telltale's characters. *Major Spoilers for Season 2* **

_Previously on the Walking Dead..._

* * *

_Chained to the heating grate and breathing his last breathes on this earth, Lee whispered out to the young Clementine as he was about to die. "I'll miss you..."_

_She sobbed with grief. "Me too..."_

* * *

_The young woman had her gun pointed Clementine as she rummaged through her belongings. _"_You just a little fish. You going to cry, little fish? ...This your daddy? What a bozo." Omid was just about to get gun from behind when the restroom door suddenly shut and-!_

_*BANG!*_

"_Ack... ahh!" When they realized what had happened, Omid already fell to his knees as he clenched his bleeding chest, and he was dead before he hit the floor._

_The widowed Christa suddenly came busting in the door with her rifle, and when she found her true love on the ground in a pool of blood, her world shattered._

"_I didn't mean to! I didn't mean to!" The raider held her hands up in defense. "I didn't me-!" *BANG!* "AH! Ullggeh..." Shot in the stomach, her fate was sealed and Omid avenged, but it did little good._

_Clementine only watched on in shock and horror of what just unfolded, and Christa lay down next to Omid's body to vainly hope that he was still alive. "...Oh god... Omid. Oh god... Omid. Omid can you hear me? ...Omid. *sob* *sob* *sob*"_

* * *

"_I'm not working for anyone, I just need help." Clementine begged as she clutched her bleeding arm in front of this new group of survivors who resided in a cabin._

_Luke replied with comfort. "We got a doctor right here, okay. He'll have a look. ...Now what the hell is wrong with you people?! Okay, she's just scared!"_

_Rebecca retorted. "We're all scared, Luke. Don't act like we're the ones being irrational 'cause we don't buy this bullshit story."_

_Nick angrily added. "No way she's survived out here on her own!"_

* * *

"_What's the most important thing in this world? What does everyone want? Even the gangs. What do you think they're all after? Clem, its family."_

* * *

"_Listen everyone just stay calm." Luke tried to quell the tension between the two groups._

_Sarita questioned them. "Who are you?! Are trying to rob us?"_

"_Excuse me honey, but do I look like a fucking thief?" Rebecca made it a clear that pregnant women make less than average thieves._

_Walter attempted to cool everything down. "Everyone calm down."_

"_Hey man, you calm the fuck down." Alvin whipped back._

"_Sarah, get behind me." Carlos ordered his daughter as she hid behind him._

"_Just tell us who you are."_

"_We ain't here to rob nobody. Put the gun down man." He wanted to make that clear._

"_Fuck that!" Wait a second!_

"_Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa."_

"_Please just do what he says."_

_...And there he was with an awesome new beard._

"_Kenny!"_

* * *

_Carver had everyone gathered around as he waved a radio in his hand and Luke was on the ground, caught. "Whatever you were planning is over... it's done. You can't just run from your problems. You can't just up and leave when it gets tough... cause tough is all we got."_

* * *

"_NO! STOP IT! KENNY! KENNY!" Sarita cried as Carver relentlessly bashed Kenny in the eye with the radio._

* * *

"_Look at you, you fucking ingrates! You don't know how good you got it! That's all right... you'll learn. Lambs to the slaughter... no shepherd to guide you. Clementine knows exactly what I'm talking about."_

* * *

_Jane explained to Clementine the inevitable view on other people compared to her. "Listen when the shit hits the fan, 'cause it always does, remember that you can make it on your own. It's not an option for everyone... If things start heading south, don't let them drag you down with them. You don't owe them anything... They'll make you feel like you do. Like it's all one happy family. But when push comes to shove..."_

_"I owe these people everything, I wouldn't be here without them."_

_"Right, but give it enough time, and everyone's luck runs out. ...Don't let them drag you down with them."_

* * *

_"Luke!" Clementine inched her way across the ice lake and she attempted to help the wounded man in peril._

_"Clem!" But as soon as she was about to grab his hand, they both fell into the freezing water. Every nerve in Clementine's body screamed for her to get out of the ice water, so she tried to escape by swimming back up, but walkers threaten to take her down with them. But Luke saved her one last time and provided a window to get away as he was tragically pulled down by a walker into the dark depths of the iced lake, drowned. _

* * *

_"Oh my god..." Clementine was horrified when she realized that Jane had left Alvin Junior behind._

_"What did you do?!" Kenny screamed as he ran out of the rest stop and into the blizzard._

_Jane then took Clem's shoulders in her hands and got down to her level. "Clem, you have to trust me! You have to see him for who he really is. Just... whatever happens next stay out of it!"_

_"Stay out of what?!"_

_The dark figure that was Kenny marched his way back to the two girls and he roared with all his rage. "How could you murder a FUCKING CHILD?!"_

* * *

_Clementine's wound in her shoulder had reopened and she was dazed and dizzy of her surroundings. The grunts and struggles of Kenny and Jane were still going on before her. Kenny had gotten the upper hand and gotten on top of her as he held Jane's knife over her chest._

_The little girl began to break down, her very core being rattled between her heart and logic. She picked up her gun that laid next to her and aimed it at Kenny. "Please... please, don't make me do this!"_

_Tears streamed down her face and they would not stop as she closed them and looked away from the fight. And another second later, Clem heard a knife slip into Jane and she let out a yelp before she fell silent, and Kenny was left to lie on his back, panting. "Clem... he's... AJ's gone."_

_Clementine walked up to him, gun still in her hand. "You didn't have to kill her! You didn't have to kill Jane!"_

_Kenny looked back at her ashamed but not regretful. "I'm sorry darlin'... but I did."_

_The winter wind whistled, the cold air blew, and the cries of an infant were heard not too far from them. Kenny was the first to speak up. "GO!" Clem ran. "I'm right behind you!" Alarmed and confused, Clementine ran towards the baby's wails, hidden in the cab of an abandoned truck, Kenny right behind her. "Oh my god... oh AJ... *sob* *sob*" She got him, held him in her arms and she didn't want to let him go. "Are you okay?" Kenny walked up to them, his hat and bandage back on. "He's alive?!"_

_"AJ! Let me see him."_

* * *

_Clementine ultimately decided to stay with Kenny, even after all this and to find safety in Wellington for Alvie. "We'll get through this, Kenny... we have to."_

_"...Thanks for not giving up on me just yet." Kenny thanked her from the bottom of his heart, knowing he had to change and that he was working on it. But this time, he had two reasons to change and to redeem himself._

_Kenny then knelt down and gave Clementine and the baby a warm hug. He then got back up and declared. "Come on,... let's put some miles between us and this place."_

* * *

_Edith, the woman who stood guard at the Wall of Wellington, looked down on the three of them and tossed a bag of supplies down so they could take it. The bad news of their community being they were at overcapacity which hit Kenny and Clementine devastatingly hard. But on Kenny's pleas, Edith had convinced her superiors that the children were allowed to stay but Kenny..._

_"Thank you! Thank you." He was relived to see them finally safe. Kenny then turned to the little girl, putting Alvie in her arms now. __"Listen okay? This is your chance for you and this boy. I don't trust myself to keep you two safe... Not anymore. Please." Kenny clasped Clementine's shoulders with both hands as tears of his own threaten to fall. "...I'm begging you, stay here, stay where it's safe. ...Where you two will have a chance."_

_Clem shook her head as she openly cried herself. "No. No. No. Why are you doing this?"_

_"Because it's the only way. For the both of you. ...Think about Alvie here... Please." Kenny begged her. "Clem, just do as I'm askin' ...this one last time..."_

_Clem stood in silence as Kenny vainly rattled off reasons as to why she should stay but in the end... after all this... she could never leave him. "No! We're leaving!" She chocked back her sobs. "All of us. Together."_

* * *

_After Edith wished them the best of luck and gave them double the supplies to survive. Kenny could barely believe the pride he felt for young Clementine. "You're as stubborn as a damn mule..."_

_Clem smiled back. "Yeah? Wonder where I got that from?" And with tears still staining their cheeks, the three of them walked off back over the hill, together._

_Maybe in a few months, they could check back in with Wellington. Hope hadn't left their hearts yet because they had one another..._

* * *

_**Episode 1: The Fallen Rise - Written By Drexbann15**_

It had only been a several hours since Clementine, Kenny, and baby AJ dismissed themselves from Wellington. It was a cold day, but at least it wasn't snowing. The white powder however still quite littered the ground around them, and they were just traveling down a side street in a nearby town. Seemed as good a place as any as a waiting room for entrance to Wellington.

Kenny was carrying both bags of supplies and Clementine was carrying little Alvie. He was such a good little boy, never made a fuss when he was in Clem's arms. Only when he needed something. Kenny was the one who snapped Clem outta her thoughts of the baby.

"This town is a pretty good spot..." The wounded warrior scanned the area with his only good eye left as they walked. "Maybe when it gets to spring we can try Wellington again."

Clementine questioned him. "What if we wait too long, and some other people take our spots?"

Kenny looked down to her with a look of concern on his face. "We can wait, wait as long as we need to, hell... the fuck I'm leaving after all the shit we've been through. ...Besides if we find a good enough house here, we can hold up for the entire winter, easy."

Clementine nodded agreeing with Kenny. After everyone that was sacrificed, after everyone she sacrificed, she would never give up. "Where should we stay then? What should we be looking for?"

He responded smartly as he locked eyes with her. "Something we can easily defend, with a fence or somethin' off the ground. Maybe make a fire-! OOFF! FUCK!" Kenny wasn't paying attention and his foot got caught in a pothole in the pavement of the road. Kenny tripped, but he used the bags he was carrying as cushion for his face and arms. But he didn't predict his fall too well and he landed badly on his other foot. "Jesus...!"

Baby AJ cried out with the sudden commotion and Clem tried to calm the baby back down as Kenny coddled his ankle. "Kenny, are you okay?"

"No goddammit!" He bellowed at her like that was a stupidest question ever. "Sweet Jesus, that hurts."

Kenny being from Florida was rare to counteract with brutal winters of the North. When one of the downsides to living up here though, is that the roads are shit if they are not maintained. Potholes are common and wreak havoc on unsuspecting victims in cars and bikers. "You should have watched where you were going."

"Clem, don't you start with that! Just gimme your hand." Kenny spat as he extended his hand to her. She took it and Kenny was pulled on his own tow feet, albeit it was favoring the one of them. "Let's just keep going."

"You're limping." Clementine stopped him before he could take another step. But he did with much pained effort pick the two bags of supplies back up, one in each hand. "We should take a break."

"And where do you suppose we do that? There?" Kenny motioned towards a two story house behind them. It was sky blue with a brick foundation and still covered in snow. Several windows adorned it, but they were boarded up except for the front door. "Actually..."

Kenny limped forward to the house's mailbox and awkwardly wiped away snow that covered up fancy sign on top to reveal the address of the residence. "...Ruthie's Bed n' Breakfast... holy shit. This might be a place."

Clementine was still cautious. "We should check it for walkers and other people."

"Yeah, I know. I don't trust this area too well." Kenny agreed as he gave Clem one of the supply bags and slung the second over his shoulder. He then took out his pistol and nodded at her. "Alright, I'll go check it out and you watch AJ, I'll holler to you if it's safe."

"No! We can't split up like this, we don't know what's in there." She worried for him. Now with an injured ankle and halved vision, Kenny was at a disadvantage if he had to run away. "I can cover you." She stated as she slung the other supply bag on her stronger shoulder. The weight of it wasn't staggering for her, but it was a pillowcase of feathers either.

"Alright, hard to win arguments with you now... huh?" Kenny smirked as he slowly made his way towards the house, followed by Clementine and AJ.

* * *

"Clear down here." Kenny yelled as he inched his way towards the bottom of the stairs gingerly, declaring the first floor had no walkers. "Clem, you alright?"

"We're fine." Clementine was smiling as she and AJ ran back down the stairs to meet Kenny. "There's no one up there. I think it's safe."

"Yeah..." Kenny turned around and leaned his weight on one side of a large brown cabinet. "Put AJ in the living room then help me push this to block the door."

Clem nodded and power-walked to the living which was right next to the foyer they were in and gently placed Alvie and his bundle of blankets on a green couch. Clementine then noticed that there was a fireplace they could use to keep warm, _thank god._ She then ran back to Kenny and they heaved and hoed the large piece of furniture a few times until it was securely placed in front of the door.

Kenny winced in pain again along with a sigh of relief. "That should do... Clem, there's some wood next to that fireplace, get it goin' so we take a breather."

"You need any help? Can you walk okay?" Clementine worriedly furrowed her eyebrows for him again.

"I'm fine, darlin'. Just, go and get the fire started." Kenny assured with a comforting smirk. "We should get AJ warm and fed."

"Okay Kenny..." Clementine complied as she walked back to the living to get the task done as Kenny paced himself slowly back to the couch with Alvin Junior.

Clementine was able to use a nail file to strike a flint flimsily onto the pile of logs she placed into the fire. "Don't use too much wood, we don't want to tell everyone in the state to know we're here."

"I got it, I got it." Clementine brushed him off because she has made numerous fires with Christa so long ago. "Keep the smoke down."

Kenny smiled as he picked up AJ into his arms. "That a girl."

Soon, the fire seemed good, everything else seemed good. Things were secure for now. Clementine was pleased with her work here and she spun around to find a welcome-looking couch with a friend as dare she say, a little brother. Rebecca did consider family before she passed away after all. It was getting dark outside and Kenny was feeding AJ his bottle and he looked back up at Clem. "You were always a good dad, Kenny."

**(?) Kenny will remember that.**

He was grinning ear to ear at that. "Thanks Clem, you have no idea how much that means to me. ...And you'll make the best big sister."

_*Coo* *Coo* *Cry*_

"Oh, looks like someone's full." Kenny noted as he put the bottle away and proceeded to burp the infant. "You want some food Clem?"

"Is that even a question?" Clementine joked as she hungrily dug through one of the supply bags and found a can of spaghetti and meatballs. "If I'm careful, I can cook this over the fire."

"Don't burn yourself." Kenny advised as he heard a soft _*burp* _come from the little Alvie. "There you go little man..."

Clementine opened and put her canned food near the flames and waited for it to be heated. Then she went back and sat beside them on the couch with a look of empathy on her face. "I like this place a lot."

"Yeah, reminds me of the house back in Savannah, good enough to tide us over till we get to Wellington... then we'll be home free, Clem. Finally settle down in a bed where we don't need to sleep with a gun under our pillows. Somewhere where we don't have to worry about gangs or walkers." He closed his good eye. "Peace."

Silence filled the room until Clementine broke it with a stunning revelation. "...I met Lee."

"What?" Kenny's eyebrows arched, thinking he didn't hear her right. "What'd you say?"

Clem sniffed. "Back when Mike and Arvo tired to steal the truck, back when I Arvo shot me... I met him."

Kenny put the baby down snugly in a small basket next to the couch. He couldn't find any other words other than, "What'd he say, Clem?"

She struggled to remember but the dream version of Lee told her as she reiterated it to Kenny. "...He said he'd never leave me... _*sob*_ and that everything will be alright..."

"Aw hell... Lee." Kenny rubbed his eye, forehead, then ran his fingers through his hair as he remembered all the stuff he went through with that great man. "I'm sorry sweetie, I know I ain't him..."

"It's okay, it's okay Kenny." Clementine revealed a smile as she realized what this meant. "This just means that it's true, and that you will eventually see... Katjaa and Duck."

"You're right..." A tint of definite hope lit up his face. "You're right Clem... as sure as the sun sure shines, I will see them when the time comes for me. Thank you darlin'..."

Clementine cleaned up her face and looked over to check on her food. She used the sleeve of her jacket to take hold of the hot can and smiled contently at her meal. She addressed Kenny one more time. "How do you feel now? Kenny?"

Kenny gave a smirk of his own to match his with the little girl. "Better..."

* * *

**A/N- This is The Walking Dead Game based on my choices of Season 2 and my friend, .TWDGamerKenny'sBro. This will be our version of Season 3 based off these decisions with Five Episodes, like the usual. Follow Clementine's story one last time, as well as Kenny's redemption in this dramatic saga! :)**


	2. The Fallen Rise: Part 1

_**Episode 1: The Fallen Rise- Welcome to Wellington**_

_**Day 1000 - Spring**_

* * *

A few months have passed since Kenny, Clementine, and Alvin Junior took refuge in the Bed n' Breakfast. Able to salvage and conserve their supplies for as long as possible, the three of them were able to last long enough till the snow in the area began to actually melt. Getting a good feeling on this certain day, they head out to try their luck again.

"Come on Kenny!" Clem called over to him as she jogged her way up the hill, hopeful for any new developments.

Kenny followed close behind with AJ is his arms. "I'm coming, I'm coming." He panted slightly, "Alvie ain't as light as he used to be."

The three of them finally got to the top of the hill once more, and they were met with the Wall of Wellington for a second time. High and mighty as it always was, Clementine, Kenny, and AJ stood far enough away to wait for permission to approach. They didn't need the sniper fire again.

And then the woman on the loudspeaker, who they assumed was Edith ordered them. "Approach the gate."

"Just like last time, cross your fingers Clem..." Kenny muttered as they walked towards the great wall which stood tall and strong against any threats.

As they got closer they noticed Edith was on her perch in the opening above the main door which was a large red shipping container and would serve as the entrance. That was the same, however Edith was already talking to someone else who was on the ground, another survivor... "Kenny!"

"Son of a bitch! Take him." Kenny gave AJ back to Clem as he ran towards the man. "You ain't taking our spots!"

Their competition was a man who looked like in his early 30's. He had fair but receding blonde hair and dark blue eyes. He also had an unzipped blue jacket with a white shirt underneath and some brown-faded trousers. He turned around to see a charging Kenny coming right at him. "What the-?!"

"The hell is wrong you?! You would just pass over starving kids just to save your own skin?!" He grabbed his jacket as he threatened him, and he also raised his fist. "We were here first, you ain't gonna fuck this up for us, or I'm goin' to fuck you up!"

"Get the off of me!" The man attempted to push him off, but Kenny held his jacket firmly and punched the man right in the nose. "Let me go, you don't get it!"

"Hey hey hey!" Edith spoke into her radio. "We might have a problem." Then she addressed the two men who were about to brawl. "Break up it up you two, or our sharpshooter will!"

"Kenny, let him go!" Clementine caught up to the scene as Kenny pushed the other survivor to the ground, his nose broken and bleeding.

"You think you can just cut in front of us?" He pointed to Alvin Junior still docile in Clem's arms. "This is who you're fucking over! You wanna reconsider?!"

"It doesn't work like that!" Edith shouted down at them as she rubbed her temples to relive some of the stress. "Lucas here was... talking." She gave the man known as Lucas a mean look but quickly moved on. "He's decided to not join our community."

Lucas then shot up on his feet and advanced on Kenny. "Asshole... you think you can just walk up to people and kick the shit outta them? Start accusing me as some sort of monster?" He spit some blood on the ground in front of Kenny's feet. "Maybe I should find a mirror for you..."

"You son of bitch." Kenny growled as he clenched his fists again.

"That's enough!" Clementine was ending this confrontation. This day didn't have to be spoiled with another fight. "Kenny made a mistake, but can we just put this behind us and move on?"

Lucas glared at her. "Kid's got some sense, but I'd sure feel a lot better if I wasn't the only one with a broken nose."

"Go on and try it then! See what happens." Kenny challenged.

"I'm not going to ask you again." Edith warned them. "Kenny right? Back the hell off now."

"Just listen to her Kenny." Clem added as she moved to stand by his side and pull him away. "Please."

"Yeah, 'listen to her Kenny' " Lucas mocked as he took as step back and tested his nose to see if he could clean it up or adjust it again.

"Tch... fine." Kenny stepped back from Lucas while he took Clem's hand. "No skin off my nose."

"Fucking hilarious, asshole..." Lucas grumbled as he held is breath and _*crack* _he realigned his nose. "Ah! ...Okay, Edith, do me a favor and don't let this guy anywhere near him." He paused and took out a folded up piece of paper from the inside of his coat. "And give this to Vaughn, should explain everything."

Edith sarcastically retorted. "Anything for you Lucas. Been real nice seeing you again."

He sighed. "Feeling's mutual." He then turned to Kenny again. "What are their names? They your kids?"

Kenny responded by crossing his arms and said. "None of your damn business."

"Why? I just want to know their names. You must have done a good job to keep them alive this far in. Can't remember the last time I've seen a baby."

**[INTRODUCE YOURSELF]**

[STAY QUIET]

"I'm Clementine. And this here is AJ." She introduced themselves to Lucas who turned his attention to her now.

**(?) He will remember that.**

"Clementine and AJ... good to meet you."

Kenny raised his eyebrow at that. "Clem, what are you doing?"

"I'm trying to show him we're not bad people. He isn't a threat to us." Clem reasoned with him and the bearded man seemingly accepted that, but he was nervous when Lucas bent down to inspect the baby, who had recently woken up from all the commotion.

Lucas held out his arms, silently asking to hold Alvin Junior. But then he peered over at a miffed Kenny and past him an impatient Edith, still watching the whole interaction. "Never mind... look Clementine, can you give this to Edith for me? Please? I need to leave."

"Sure." Clem took the note from Lucas and gave a look to Kenny who was still locked on to Lucas in case he was up to no good.

"Thank you, I really appreciate this." Lucas then walked right pass them and turned around to face them and the wall again. "You know, we all make mistakes, I've made mistakes and I'm sure you two have them as well. But sometimes we don't even notice it... and by the time we do and we realize it's too late, I always think it's better to just keep going, even if it means you hurt the people you care about. It's really for the best. You guys understand?"

"Fuck that," Kenny argued with distaste. "I don't care what fucking mistakes you made, you stick it out as long as you can. And you make every goddamn minute count with the people you care about. Now if I didn't know better, seems to me that you're abandoning this shit."

"Who were you talking about earlier? Who do you want Kenny to stay away from?" Clementine questioned Lucas to which he gave no reply.

Lucas closed his eyes and turned his back on them, and on Wellington as he walked away back towards the horizon and over the hill. Soon he was gone, just like that without another word. "Fuckin' weirdo, what was all that about?"

Clementine provided a strange but valid answer. "Maybe he just rather be alone?"

Edith then spoke up, grabbing their attention back up to her. "Well, looks like a spot opened up... as long as you're not big eaters, I think you're little family here will be quite happy."

Kenny's eye widened in amazement. "You mean...?"

"Yep. I'll meet you down there. Hold on a minute." Edith smiled as she walked out of view to open the gates.

"Oh my god... we made it!" Clementine cheered with little Alvie. "We made it AJ." Then she looked up to Kenny. "All of us!"

"We did, didn't we?" Kenny chuckled as he wiped a lone tear from his eye. "I can barely believe it."

"I know." She grinned as Edith opened up the shipping container doors to let them in. "Welcome to Wellington... now I hope you realize that you're going to have to work right?"

"Yeah, so?" Kenny responded as they made their way to the doorway. "What about it?"

When they approached her, Clementine handed Lucas's letter to Edith. She took it and unfolded the paper to skim read it. She sighed deeply when she finished and she pulled out her radio. "Vaughn, got something for you." And then she pocketed the note.

"Who's this Vaughn guy?" Kenny was getting real anxious now because he felt some similarities here compared to Howe's. "He your leader?"

Edith explained to them both. "Yes, he's a very kind man who was one of the people who helped start all of this. He was actually the one that made the offer to take the children last time you guys were here. He even set up a classroom for kids under twelve, and after that everyone will get regular work."

"Sounds too good to be true..." Kenny was still skeptical but after all this effort he wanted to get inside and check out the whole settlement. "And the baby?"

"Vaughn's daughter runs a small nursery in their tent. You'll like her too. And the girl here will probably love getting back in a classroom." Edith smiled down at her." We actually got a math teacher to join us last year."

Clem frowned. "I hate math."

* * *

**A/N- And so, they all find safety in the settlement of Wellington. But how long will it last? What challenges are left ahead for the wounded warrior, a little girl, and a baby boy? Stay tuned.**


	3. The Fallen Rise: Part 2

_**Episode 1: The Fallen Rise- New Friends?**_

_**Eleven Months Later**_

* * *

It was hard to adjust...

But a new day had begun in the apocalypse where the dead have risen and seek out to consume the living. Survivors of all kinds struggle to make it to the next day with their hearts still beating against their chests. But here in the camp of Wellington, terminus to its citizens, things may be too good to be true after all this time, especially with this particular young girl, twelve year old Clementine.

Clementine woke up from another bad night's sleep in her small hut made from tents and canvases sewn together in the camp of Wellington. Reclusive since she arrived, Clem gave an internal declaration to give it another chance to connect with people again and go out there to be a more prominent member of the community. Her only usual contacts were Kenny and Alvin Junior, but Kenny usually had guard duty or went on supply runs.

The brunette wiggled out of her green sleeping bag that was laid on the floor and quickly grabbed her blue jacket that Bonnie had given her so long ago, still fit thankfully. But she smelled, and she knew it. Maybe the nearby lake outside camp was warm enough by now that she could wash herself without jumping twenty feet out of the water as soon as she stepped in it. Clem also wore her usual blue jeans and tough boots. Her signature D hat still adorned her head since her father gave it to her, so she refused to part with it. It was time to head outside, so she climbed out and unzipped the flaps to exit.

Wellington was a place of sanctuary, a walled-in haven next to Lake Michigan where people like Clementine could call home, but all it really was to her was mostly a camp full of strangers. "Well... here goes..."

Among the field of tents, dotted with a few sturdy buildings, Clem walked outside and knew exactly where to start first: the leader of Wellington and head of their council, the largest tent in the middle of their settlement, a small circus tent. Clem quickly found it and hoped that they were here and she wasn't interrupting anything. "Hello?"

The twelve-year-old found who she was looking for when a response called her in, with a deep Haitian voice. "Yes! Come in, come in! Come, come!"

Clem entered the large tent as she examined her dimer surroundings: on her right there was the old man who answered her, sitting at his desk and doing some kind of paperwork, while on the left side there was his young adult daughter she knew as Maree taking care of Alvin Junior. She and her met when they first allowed her to take care of AJ during the workday. Clementine of course knew the old man's name to be Vaughn.

Vaughn beckoned her. "Clementine yes?" He gave a sincere smile. "Marvelous, I'm glad you're here."

Clementine approached the leader at his desk while she took a seat in front of him. Vaughn was an old father in his late fifties. He was bald and had dark brown eyes, but he had a bushy black beard with gray fringes on the end. He was wearing a seasoned brown sweater and black pants. And in contrast, his teeth were like pearls, not to mention for some reason Clem felt comfortable around him, in fact he had that effect on everyone. "Hi, Vaughn..." The lack of sleep was clearly showing.

"And a very good morning to you too, Clementine." Vaughn smiled putting down his pencil and paper as he propped his elbows up and interlocked his fingers. "How are you doing?"

Clem replied with a sigh. "I'm... I'm just tired."

"Tired you say?" The bearded man scanned her body language. "Ah well, everyone is tired Clementine. But it's a new day and you're still alive, be thankful for that."

She stared blankly at him. "Okay."

Vaughn nodded. "Good. With that in mind, you've done some work for our settlement, but most of it you've done it in solitude, no one else helping you with reeling in fish, standing watch at night, any of that ringing a bell?"

"That's why I'm here, I want you to assign me with other people. I'm also tired of thinking bad things from before I came here. I need a change."

**(?) Vaughn will remember that.**

"Magnificent, marvelous! You need say no more, child." Vaughn smiled as opened a drawer in his desk and pulled out a piece of paper with writing on it. "Here, it is a small chore list I've taken the liberty to prepare for you. If you have any trouble out there, find me or Xavier, that man must be around here somewhere..."

"Who's Xavier?" Clem questioned.

"Oh? He should be the man over by the front entrance of the camp, with Edith you know her." Clem nodded to signal she understood. Also, Vaughn already answered the next question she was going to ask. "Your friend Kenny is doing another run for Xavier, he should be back by suppertime, do not worry Clementine. ...Now if you'll excuse me, I have other business to attend to. Au revoir, Maree."

"Vous aimer, Daddy." She waved him off for work.

Vaughn stood up and walked past the girl. He gave her a kiss on the forehead while she still cared for the baby in her arms and then he left. She smiled and went back to her nurturing, so Clementine decided to talk to her first before going off to work. "How's AJ doing?"

Vaughn's daughter was in her early twenties, she had her short black hair tied back into a little ponytail. Her small petite figure and her brown eyes made her look adorable to others, but Clem could tell she could hold her own because she kept a knife strapped to her thigh. Wearing jeans and a long-sleeved light blue shirt, she finally took notice of Clem as she put the baby down for another nap. "He's doing great, haven't heard a complaint yet."

Clem gave a ghost of a smile at that. "I'm glad."

Maree had put Alvie down in the old wooden crib behind her and tucked him in, making sure he was comfortable, she led Clem to the entrance of their tent so that their conversation would not wake him. "My name is Maree, bonjour Clementine."

"I'm Clementine." The twelve year old asked curiously. "Bonjour? What's that mean?"

"It just means good morning or hello in French, you've never heard French before?"

"I don't think so..." Clementine was still wrapping the idea of speaking more than one language around her head, to which she found confusing. "Can you teach me sometime?"

Maree grinned. "Sure," Then she looked down at the paper in her hand. "Dad got you working with other people?"

"Yeah..." Clem examined the chore list that was in her hand and saw several names of the people she had to work with today. Perhaps she could ask Maree about these people? "Do you think you can tell me who's on here?" She showed the young Haitian the list in question.

"Let's see... huh." She scanned the paper up and down and had a mixed expression on different parts. "Well, do you want the good news or the bad news?"

"I can use some good news right about now." Clem sighed as she pocketed Vaughn's paper. "What is it?"

"It said that you'll be working with Dusty, and that's good because he's a real... decent guy. I think he was in the military before all this started." Maree slightly blushed at the thought of him which Clem narrowed her eyes at. "I mean, he'll watch out for ya..."

"Then what's the bad news?" The little girl inquired.

Maree crossed her arms in dismay. "It's not my place to say, but you'll also be tasked with some target practice with the other kids in camp. You're fine Clementine but those other two..."

"Who are they? The other kids?"

"Teenagers. I'm worried, worried for the both of them. Whatever they say to you Clem, they won't mean it okay?"

"Are they bullies or something?" She inquired further as thoughts of impeding arguments within her invaded her mind. "Because I'm not afraid of that."

"I haven't talked to those two in a while, but I've heard rumors around the camp. Just... you never know, be careful."

The nurse and the little girl exchanged one more look of comfort from one another and Clem had to decide internally where to start first.

**[FIND DUSTY]**

[FIND TEENS]

"I think I'll start with the guy you like." Clem made the more positively appealing choice and decided to tease Maree with it. "Dusty."

Maree was momentarily alarmed and embarrassed at the comment but then she calmed herself down and nodded. "Good call."

**(?) Maree will remember that.**

_*Cry!* *Coo...*_

"And that's my cue to get back to work... you should too." Maree walked back to the crib to care for the baby. "Good luck today."

"Thanks Maree." She smiled as she exited the tent. Both she and her father Vaughn had both been so kind and helpful for Clementine that it was as Vaughn would say it, 'Marvelous!' She couldn't let either of them down and make sure to pay them back with loyalty and compassion, especially concerning with AJ's safety, care, and growth.

Clem was outside the main tent now and the work day had officially begun. People she didn't recognize or she didn't know their names passed by without paying her so much as a glance. Clem had to find this Dusty and according to Maree he looked like a military man, but that was when there were these two unnerving looking thugs strode past her, each had spider tattoos on their faces. Why were they staring at her? "Hi..."

Now that was a mistake because the pair of them gave her mean nasty scowls and her whole body stiffened as the three of them went on with their separate ways. The tattooed men never said a word; she only heard them cough loudly...

* * *

Wellington was quite large for its accommodation of its people. But in the center of the settlement there was sort of a town square in the middle, a little clearing between the tents and the other utility buildings. Everyone had gone off to their appointed positions already so the square was mostly unattended except for two more young men who were arguing at the top of their lungs, and one of them was a light-skinned black man wearing the full infantry uniform in camo. No helmet to go with it though, he was sporting an army haircut as well. His black hair matching his dark brown eyes along with his scruffy beard stubble.

"I knew it! I fucking knew it!" The other man who was Caucasian yelled at the one Clementine assumed was Dusty which it actually was.

"Just shut the hell up Wayne! It's none of your damn business!" Dusty stood firm against the slightly older man who was calling him out.

"None of my business?!" The man called Wayne crossed his arms in distaste; he was wearing a jean jacket and dark pants. He also wore a blue beanie hat but his face was relatively clean, yet his blue eyes were red with rage. "If you're lying about who you really are, how can anyone trust you?!"

"This is different, this is just something personal!" Dusty argued back.

"Personally lying about being in the army? Yeah I guess so." Wayne spat as he went on with his rant. "Where's your tags? Where's your service weapon? Or maybe you'd prefer a mop since that's what you really do best!"

"I... this is my dad's uniform and he..." Dusty confessed the truth but he just couldn't continue in front of him and he trailed off.

"You think you really earned that? Maybe you're lying again; fuck, maybe you stole that off a soldier. What kind of man goes around and lies to people the second they see you?!"

**[Side with Dusty]**

[Side with Wayne]

[Stay Quiet]

Clementine approached the two men and decided to end the fight herself; siding with the man she was going to work with. "Hey, leave him alone! He isn't hurting anybody."

The two of them turned their heads and were surprised to find a little girl interrupting them. Wayne exclaimed. "And who the hell are you?"

"I'm Clementine, and you should probably start being nicer to him." Her stare down of Wayne was not really a scare tactic it was more of a piece of advice to just walk away.

"The hell you looking at shorty?"

**(?) You chose to side with Dusty.**

"Yeah, I've seen you around. Vaughn told me we'd be working together." Dusty had some support albeit it was a little girl, so now he was a little more confident as he warned his opponent. He cracked his knuckles with a knowing smirk. "Wayne, I think it's a little too early to kick your ass, so I think you ought to just cool it or else." Perhaps he was just trying to look tough for Clementine.

Wayne scoffed; he gave a glance at the little girl then back at Dusty. "Fuck you, dust mite." It really was too early in the morning to get in a fight. So the man walked away, leaving the two of them victorious and grinning.

"He ain't worth the effort anyway." Dusty shook his head at his retreat and then he turned his attention to Clementine who was glad she sided with him. "Wayne the Pain if you ask me."

"He's mean, I don't like him." Clementine gave her opinion on the Pain.

"We should get along just fine then. Thanks by the way, I know you didn't have to do that." He scratched the back of his head sheepishly. "And yeah... name's Dustin, but everybody 'round her calls me Dusty."

"What was his problem? He called you liar because of what you wore, I don't get that." Clem crossed her arms trying to figure out the confrontation.

"Well these are my dad's clothes and I wear them because it helps me remember he was a hero... and yeah, easy mistake for anyone to make..."

"I understand..." Clementine stated as she gripped the brim of her 'D' hat. "My dad gave me this hat and it's all I really have left of my parents..."

Dusty got down on one knee to get on her level and console her. "Hey I'm sorry Clementine... it ain't like I enjoy having to explain all this to everyone I see, so I mostly keep quiet about my past and everybody just assumes I'm an army man. But really, I was just a janitor back in the day. Nothing impressive..."

"Is that how you got the name Dusty?" Clementine couldn't remember the last time she made or even heard a joke. It was kind of funny when the connection was made.

Dustin chuckled at that. "Sweeping the floors and all that; yeah it was quick to stick to me I guess, and I sorta like it. Makes me sound a bit tougher huh?" And so he stood back up and smiled down at the girl. "Alright, so here's our game plan. Xavier talked to me earlier and he said that we gotta report to him for our work. Probably going on another supply run outside the wall. Might take us all day so I want you to do everything else Vaughn told ya to do, okay? We can wait on it."

"I just got target practice with some other kids." Clementine informed him. "So I shouldn't take that long."

"Good, good." Dusty reaffirmed her. "After you do a little bit of shooting meet me by the front gates in an hour. Range is right over there." He pointed towards the far side of the settlement. "Got it?"

Clementine nodded. "Got it."

"Okay great, see you in a bit and... Oh and uh, watch out for Wayne. He kind of holds a bit of a grudge for stupid shit like this."

"Thanks Dusty." She smiled at him. Dustin seemed like a pretty good guy and they had their clothing mementos in common.

**(?) Dusty will remember that. **

"No problem." The two of them then split up, content with having a new partner to work with today. Dustin went off towards the front gates and Clem went in the opposite direction towards the shooting range. Hopefully her own peers would find some sympathy with her and this day could maybe get a little bit brighter too.

* * *

**A/N- After nearly a year of peace, Clementine and her allies will face new obstacles in the coming chapters. The Walking Dead Season Three will continue. Review what you think of the new characters. And what would you have done? Stay tuned. **


	4. The Fallen Rise: Part 3

_**Episode 1: The Fallen Rise- Bite The Bullet**_

* * *

Clementine arrived at the old Wellington police station that served as their already existing firing range, security, and jail purposes. The insignia shield was painted on both sides of the cement walls and Clem could hear pistol shots ringing inside. Time to shake the cobwebs off and improve her aim, specifically for head-shots, Clementine let herself in, past the front desk and a bored clerk, and followed the sound of gunfire inside.

On her way down the corridor, she spotted something that caught her eye: a small black and yellow hand-sized device that could be useful. She picked it up. "Still works..." She pressed the button but the safety was on. It was a stun gun.

**(0) Picked up the Police Taser Gun.**

The young girl then rounded another corner and through a doorway she spotted the two teens Maree mentioned. One girl who was in her late teens and another boy who was closer to Clementine's age, and they were both practicing with their accuracy on the targets on the other side of the room, firing off bullets and competing against one another.

The girl made a snide remark at her adversary right beside her. "Nice shot Michael, your daddy teach you that?"

The boy called Michael had a long-ish fringe, and his brown hair was quite bushy. He also had brown eyes and wore a long-sleeved checkered shirt with a pattern of orange and while also adorning grey-ish blue jeans. "Fuck off Helga, quit distracting me."

Helga had mangy unkempt blonde hair and blue eyes that flared red with emotion as well. Seems familiar... The girl also wore a dirty pink hoodie with green cargo pants. She had some scratches around her face, and to Clementine she was a far cry from the last girl she knew at this age. But that was when the two of them stopped firing, turned, and began to approach their new visitor. "What do you think you're doing here? Can't you see we're busy?"

"I'm here to practice shooting like you guys. ...Can I have a gun?" Clementine politely responded to them.

Michael put away his gun and went over to a foldout chair in the corner. He sat down in it but he was still hunched over, ready to get back up in a second's notice, and placing his gun on a side table next to him to take a break himself. "Guns and ammo are over there." He motioned towards a pair of metal lockers back by the door.

"Thanks." Clem was about to turn and get what she needed when Helga interrupted her to get her attention.

"What's your name girlie?"

She turned back to face her. "I'm Clementine. ...And you must be Helga, right?"

"Yup, don't go forgetting it anytime soon because I sure as shit will remember you Clementine." Helga then gave an up and down on the young girl and revealed an ominous smirk. "Say, would you like to play a game? It's real easy, and I'd really like to see what you're made of."

"Sure..." Clem was nervous but willing and curious as to what this Helga had in mind. "What's the game?"

Helga could hardly contain her giggles. "Actually it's a test of reflexes." She then aimed the barrel of her gun at Clementine's feet.

_*BANG!*_

The gun went off and Clementine yelped in response and jumped back in a panic. The floor where she was standing was chipped by the bullet that was meant for her. "Are you crazy?!"

"That's not a very nice thing to say..." Helga then looked back at Michael to get a laugh out of it. "Aww... she doesn't want to play anymore. But she is pretty quick on her feet, don't you think?"

**[GRAB HER GUN]**

[PUT HANDS UP]

Clementine fought again internally on what she had to do next. But the thing was she felt like she was being in severe danger here at gunpoint. She didn't know if this Helga girl was serious or playing a sick game or maybe both. She acted with concern for her own safety.

When Helga still had her attention on Michael, Clementine lunged for the gun in her hand. She got both hands on it before Helga realized what was going on. The two of them struggled for a moment until the bigger girl overpowered the little one and yanked away to elbow Clementine in the face to which she fell down on her back.

**(?) Helga will remember that.**

"And THAT wasn't very smart now was it? Spunky though, I'll give you that." Helga scowled as she kept her gun on Clementine. "...But no, you're either a stupid kind of special or a special kind of stupid."

"You were going to shoot me!" Clementine hissed at her, slightly regretting going for the gun. "What was I supposed to do?"

"Let her." Michael chimed in while still sitting in his chair. "Then she'll be put in a cell to rot like a common lurker."

"Like my brother would let that happen..." Helga brushed off any potential consequences like it wouldn't affect her at all. "Besides I was just fucking around with the brat... no harm no foul."

"How would you like it if I shot a gun at you?" Clementine got back on his feet as she attempted to stand up to this bully, narrowing her eyes. "It's not funny."

"I got a rouse outta you; that was pretty funny." Helga snorted as she put away her gun and signaled the end of her game. "Looks like you won't play along now though."

"No one ever does Helga." Michael quipped as he got up from his chair and approached the blonde and the little girl. "You better change your attitude or you might regret it."

Clementine piped up and added remembering an old friend. "I knew a guy a long time ago who almost shot me too." Of course she would cite good ole Nick, poor guy.

Michael raised an eyebrow at that. "Really, what'd you do?"

"He apologized. And I accepted it."

"What about her?" Michael motioned towards Helga. "Would you forgive her if she apologized?"

Before Helga or Clementine could say anything else, a familiar character showed up in the room they were in. "Why don't I hear shooting, just babbling?!" It was Wayne the Pain as Dustin had called him. "What's going on in here?"

Helga hid her grin and tried to act innocent. "Hey Bro, these kids won't let me get on with my target practice. Think you can teach them a lesson?"

Well obviously Wayne would be Helga's much older brother; they certainly had that asshole trait that runs in their family. The blonde backed up so that Michael and Clementine would be in the line of fire when Wayne approached them. His eyes widened when he recognized the little girl from earlier. "You! Clementine was it? ...You have a problem with my sister too?"

Clem retorted with a tone of frustration. "Yeah I do. She pointed a gun at me and she almost shot my foot off."

He turned to her. "Goddammit Helga! I told you these things ain't fucking toys!" Wayne yelled at his surprised sister as he snatched her gun away from her.

"I was just having a little fun, no one got hurt!" She shouted back. "And she tried to grab my gun away from me!"

"Well Helga, can you really fucking blame her?" Michael joined in. "If she didn't try, I probably would've."

"Fucking ridiculous, you're sixteen years old Helga, do I still need to babysit ya?!" Wayne rubbed his eyes. "You keep doing shit like this and..." He trailed off with a sigh.

"Maybe you could keep her gun away from her?" Clementine suggested a somewhat appropriate punishment.

**(?) Wayne will remember that.**

"And where the hell do you get off telling me what to do?!" Wayne growled at her. "First the argument with dust mite and now this? It none of your fucking business, how many times do I need to say it?"

"It is my business because I gotta nearly work with her every day." Michael challenged him. "Are you still ignoring the fact that your little sister is fucked up in the head?"

In a flash, Wayne advanced on the young teen boy and the next thing he knew, Michael was picked up by the collar and slammed into the wall, everyone still reeling from utter shock of the sudden action. Wayne hissed. "Take that back... now! Take it back!"

"Get the hell off of me!" Michael struggled to no avail, he was pinned. "You're on my throat, I can't breathe! _*cough* *cough*_"

Helga smirked at the display before her. "He might need a little timeout Wayne, why don't you put him down for a nap?"

Clementine had to act fast, she had to do something!

**[Convince Wayne]**

[Taser Wayne]

More violence wouldn't solve anything; she had to stop him with words of sympathy. "Wayne! I know what you're trying to do, you're protecting your little sister, and I can understand that. But how are you going to explain this to everyone else? You're going to hurt him! It's not worth it, so just let him go and we'll all forget what happened in here! Please!"

"The hell we will!" Helga growled as he turned back to older brother. "Are you listening to this pacifist bullshit?"

Suddenly, Wayne's grip slackened and Michael fell to the ground coughing, trying to catch his breath. The man in his early thirties backed away from the boy with shock on his face. "Fuck, I'm sorry... I'm so sorry I..."

**(?) They will all remember this.**

" _*cough* *cough*_ ...shit." Michael rolled over and got back on his feet. His small fourteen-year-old body would've been no match to get outta that by himself. He gave a look to Clementine and nodded. "Thanks."

"What the hell was that?!" Helga exclaimed as she strode to her brother. "You let him go on a whim just like that?! How about-?!"

"Shut up Helga!" Wayne silenced her defiantly with his commanding authority on her. He then turned to Michael and Clementine. "Practice is over for today; get back to your other work. Now!" The older brother made an extra effort for him and his sister to leave ahead of them, and the two of them got the head start.

Then the two remaining kids followed them out as they left the firing range and then the police station behind. When they were outside, Michael turned to the girl next to her. "See ya later Clementine."

"See ya." Clem waved him off as he put his hands in his pockets and walked off back towards the tents while she had to make her way to front gates to meet up with Dusty.

* * *

**A/N- Looks like Clem dodged a bullet there... ;) Now that she has finished 'practicing' will Clementine find fortune in the rest of her day with Dusty? Tell me what you think about these characters, and stay tuned.**


	5. The Fallen Rise: Part 4

**_Episode 1: The Fallen Rise- Change of Plans_**

* * *

The sun was still shining when she arrived at The Wall: the tall thick fencing which separated hell from home. With the shipping container being their only exit, they were a handful of guards standing by it; ready to open the closed gates. On ground-level, the twelve year old easily spotted Dusty speaking with an older man.

This must be that Xavier character she had heard Vaughn mention. Adorning a black pea coat with brown pants, he wore distinct leather gloves, and his black greasy hair was slicked back and matched his scruffy goatee of dark whiskers. "...now I'm going out on a limb with this, but do you think you can handle this pickup? Because if you and kid can't do it, a couple of my boys will."

Dusty assured him with a vote of confidence. "You won't have to worry about that sir; we'll be back before suppertime for sure."

"I'll hold you to that." Then Xavier spotted the girl walking towards them. "Oh, you're early little one, good to see someone taking the initiative around here. My name's Xavier honey. And from what your friend Kenny tells me, you can really get the job done, nice to officially meet you."

"Hi Xavier, nice to meet you too." She wanted to be polite because this guy was second to Vaughn in the simplest of terms in Wellington. But somehow something about him seemed a bit... off. She couldn't place her finger on it. "Kenny talks about me?"

"You're all he ever talks about. You and that baby." Xavier then turned back to Dusty with a smile. "Look at that, manners can still go a long way in my opinion. You've been strong in that department as well dear Dustin." Seemingly satisfied he followed this for confirmation. "You two ready to go?"

"Yeah." Dusty crossed his arms and nodded. "What do we get?"

"A rifle, a pistol, and each of you get a knife. That's it." Xavier told them both as he signaled a guard towards them and bestow the equipment onto them. Dusty got the rifle and a combat knife, and Clem also got the same knife and the pistol. "Use our ammo wisely, you should know the drill, do I make myself clear?"

"Wait a second, what are we doing?" Clementine questioned the greasy man in front of her. "Where do we go?"

"Your partner will bring you up to speed on the way. Now get going, the both of you make haste." Xavier ordered as he turned his back on them and towards the main camp. Clem thought he appreciated manners, where were his?

"Don't worry, he's always weird like that..." Dusty checked his rifle and put the leftover bullets in his pocket. "Come on Clementine, now it's like he said. I gotta talk to you anyway."

"Okay..."

Moments later, the container gates opened and the two survivors made their way out of Wellington and out into the Walker-infested landscape. The whole area really did look a lot more different without all the snow covering it. Clementine remembered back when she, Kenny, and AJ were accepted, it was a lot like this, springtime. So the two of them headed up and down the familiar hill and into a nearby glade of trees. As soon as they were out of sight of the outer perimeter guards, Dusty began their walk and talk. "So... how you doing?"

Did he really have to say it like that? "Good."

"That's good. That's good. ...Cool. So how was target practice? You get along with Michael and Helga?"

"Sort of. ...Wayne showed up too."

"Aw damn, what happened?" Dusty inquired.

"...Nothing happened, nothing serious. I learned that Helga was Wayne's sister and that Michael seemed... okay."

**(?) Dusty will remember that.**

"Nothing huh? Well alright kid, if you're sure about that." He accepted her answer, but Dustin knew that Clem learned some sort of lesson that Helga and Wayne were people that you did not want to get on their bad side with, at least within reason. "By the way, did you talk to Maree today, Vaughn's daughter? I need to ask you a favor."

"Yeah, I did. Why?" Clementine looked at him with curious eyes, wondering what the favor could be.

"I just want an extra pair of eyes to keep watch over her, that's all." Dusty's voice took a different tone, one that seemed more gentle and all that. "She's real important because she's uh... well, she's one of the few people with medical experience... you know what I mean? And she also takes care of your little brother."

"Yeah, I'll do what I can Dusty." He smiled at her answer, and he was glad she was with him.

**(?) Dusty will remember that.**

"Thanks, I appreciate it." Then another question entered the man's mind. "...How old are you again by the way? I know it's stupid, but I keep having to do a double take with your height, hard to believe you're just a kid."

"I'm twelve... I think." Clem could barely keep track of the days but she knew that her birthday was around... what? Late summer, something like that?

"Damn... how you made it this far, it's just... you know."

"No, what?" She turned to Dusty for an answer until she gave him the cynical remark that she always gave when an adult asked her this. "...I just stayed with good people and tried not to do anything stupid. But everyone's luck runs out eventually... People die, and I've had to do really hard things."

"Yeah, I know what that's like. ...I never really was supple with good fortune ever since I dropped outta school. And I suppose things shouldn't be different for me since all this happened."

He gave a loud sigh as Clementine finally found an opening to actually learn what they were doing out here for Xavier. After a few minutes weaving between trees, they found themselves on the other side of the glade and out on a side street of the next town. There was a small lonely grocery market across the way. "What are we supposed to do out here anyway? Dusty?"

Dusty informed her. "One of Xavier's boys radioed in saying he made a drop for us. A duffel bag is waiting to be picked up outside the loading bay in the back of that grocery store."

"What's in the bag?" Clem questioned, maybe it was food? Or medicine? What could be so important to go through all this trouble instead of just taking the bag straight to the settlement?

"Hell if I know. We just need to cut through the store, maybe check for some supplies, and then go out the back. Easy. ...Aw shit, get down."

They crouched down behind a small bush as Clementine followed his eyes and she found what he had spotted: two walkers were standing by the front entrance of the store. Moaning and groaning near the broken glass doors, it was a sore sight to see that the walkers thawed out enough in this increasing temperate weather. The lurkers in question however looked like your typical dead, two male walking corpses. "Walkers." Clem noted.

"Yeah... you ready?" Dusty asked. "We'll go on my signal."

"I'm ready." She assured him.

"Good." Dusty then stood up from where he was and he whistled loudly. _*whistle* _"Lunchtime!"

Clementine and Dustin strolled forward with confidence in their skills and the lurkers heeded their call and hobbled towards them. The two survivors however quickly hustled up to them by the store entrance.

"I got this one." Clem claimed as she charged at the walker that was groaning and limping its way towards her until she used her foot and knocked its knee out from under it.

The lurker fell forward in a heap and the little girl didn't waste any time stabbing it in the back of its skull and effectively killing it. Dustin jabbed his walker through the eye and it fell dead as well. He turned and approached her with an amazed expression as Clem pocketed her knife again. "Well you're just a little walker killing machine, ain't ya? Where'd you learn that smart move? The knee thing?"

"I met a woman a long time ago; she gave me some really good tips on how to survive." Clem answered him referring to Jane, and then the anguish of that day washed over her. "...But she died..."

"That's too bad, I'm sorry hear that. How did a smart girl like that die, if you don't mind me asking?" Dusty inquired.

"I let her die..." Clementine darkly stated. She remembered fondly of Jane, how she wanted to look out for her and even shared her past about her sister and such. Clem clenched her fists, and she shook the cold memory away, trying to move on.

"I'm sorry about your friend, but y'know the best thing you can do for her is to use the knowledge she gave you and survive knowing that you knew this person who wanted to help you. So, don't let it go to waste." He sighed. "...People like that are important, friends to watch your back."

"What if you're all by yourself, and all your friends are gone?" Clementine morbidly asked Dusty.

"...Then you find new people, people you can trust and work together with. Because in my book, no one should ever be on their own out here, especially when we're already outnumbered, 'cause if you ask me, the only thing worse than being scared... is being sacred alone."

"Yeah, that makes sense." Clementine agreed.

"Now because of you and because of your friend," Dusty smirked. "I got a new trick to add to my arsenal." He nudged the dead walker's knee with his boot. "Everyday's a school day."

"Yeah..." Clem glazed over a small smile to assure him that she supported their teamwork.

"Come on; let's look for that bag." Dusty affirmed them both as they walked into the front doors of the grocery market with a dingy white sign above it named Paula's Market.

* * *

**A/N- What could this mysterious duffel bag contain? What are your thoughts on the episode so far? More to come soon so stay tuned!**

**Question I'd like an opinion on. - Would you guys prefer shorter checkpoint chapters (1,500-2,500 words) or much longer chapters (3,000-4,500 words)? Just wondering for the future.**


	6. The Fallen Rise: Part 5

_**Episode 1: The Fallen Rise- Cleanup on Aisle Three**_

_**A/N- Most of you guys asked for it, so after this one, chapters will be much longer. Now let's get to it.**_

* * *

Clementine and Dustin entered through the main doors, stepping over the broken glass relatively easily but still. The interior was dank and dimly lit. To their right, there were two registers and checkout aisles and to their left was a main path where they had access to other grocery aisles. The shelves where food would reside were already picked clean and the fact that beyond what they could see was unknown did not help their apprehensiveness.

"Clem, no way in hell are we splitting up in here to cover more ground. Just... stick close, alright?" Dusty stated cautiously.

"I can take care of myself." By now, Clem did not appreciate the babying of others. "I'm not a helpless little kid."

**(?) Dusty will remember that.**

"Well fine, I won't treat you like one." Dusty retorted. "But it's just goddamn sensible. It ain't like a movie this is real life, Clem."

"Okay, sorry. I just wanted you to know that." Clem apologized thinking she talked out of place. But she wanted to make that clear to Dustin. "I'll watch your back."

"Thanks. I'll take point." He nodded, glad that they could get on with it.

The two of them went left, and they went across the different columns of empty shelves and the blood stained floor. They passed aisle one... it was pretty dark, aisle two... it was unusually quiet too, neither of them wanted to make a sound, and the only light that was provided was sunshine that came through the nearby windows. It soon began to smell too, a rotten smell. Clementine could see piles of fruit on display in the adjacent corner. They had molded and blackened in color, it was only about now that the two of them realized how many flies and bugs were in here.

"Maybe this wasn't the best idea..." Dusty whispered as they came up to aisle three, the freezer aisle.

_*groaahhh...*_

Clementine turned around and noticed several walkers had revealed themselves. Unfortunately, they had hobbled around from aisle two, blocking their exit. Before they even realized it, they were surrounded by lurkers in every direction! "Dusty, where do we go? There's too many of them."

"They're coming outta the damn woodwork, lemme think, just give me a second." Dustin looked around for a means of escape. Their whispering and their living smell was enough to draw the lurkers closer and closer... and the two survivors backed up into the freezer aisle. "Fuck! They're coming from both sides, Clem!"

Clementine looked around and saw that their only viable option was to escape. "In here!" The twelve year old grabbed and opened two of the six freezers glass doors so that they could climb in. "Hurry!"

Dustin nodded and climbed inside one and was quickly followed by Clementine, who shut the door behind her before a walker could reach in. The two of them had crawled through the metal shelf racks that would house the frozen pizzas and lasagnas, and they both came out in the stock section for these frozen items. It would usually be cold in here, with freezing temperatures, but without electricity it was lukewarm in here. And the walkers that were pursing them were trying to claw and bang their way through the glass, they weren't out of trouble yet.

"That ain't gonna hold them back. We gotta hurry before we're neck-high in walkers." Dustin went to the back door of the frozen stock section and realized something. "This door should take us to the loading bay," He tried to open it but it was locked from the other side. "Fuckin' shit! We're trapped like rats in here!"

"Calm down Dusty, we'll find a way out." Clementine comforted him. She realized the severity of the situation, and they had little to no time to figure this out. But panicking would do them no good whatsoever.

"Calm down? This is my fault! Why was I so fuckin' stupid that I thought there would be supplies in here!? It's picked clean! Emptier than my stomach!"

"Please don't talk about food now, I'm hungry too." Back in Wellington, food was rationed and everybody had only one meal a day, and you could choose between breakfast or dinner. That was it, and that was why Vaughn and Xavier sent people outside the wall to look for food or to go out and fish by the lake. "We'll figure this out."

"It's locked Clem, and these things are sealed tighter than a tank to keep everything cold. You got a better idea?!" Dusty argued as he took a step back and threw his entire weight into the large door which it did not yield for him. "Fuck..."

_*crack*..._

_*Rawrhhh!*_

_*Crack*_

"The doors are cracking... oh shit no..." Dustin held his breathe as he began tackling the metal door again and again. "No! No! I am not going out like this! No fucking way! Clementine, find something we can use!"

Clem gave a quick scan of the room and found nothing useful that could help them in this situation. They were really in the shit now. "There's nothing in here Dusty!"

Clementine's heartbeat quickly rose as one of the freezer doors broke through! _*RAAAWH!* _More and more of the freezer doors cracked and broke as the walkers began to inch and reach for their new meals... They had to do something!

[Help Dusty with door]

**[Cover Dusty]**

"I'll cover you." Clementine pulled out her gun and aimed it at the incoming attack of crawling lurkers. "Just get the door open!" This wasn't the target practice Clem had in mind either, this was the real deal and it had been months since she fired a gun.

_*BANG!* *BANG!* *BANG!* *BANG!*_

Every shot had counted as she made four head-shots on four walkers, but that was only just a sample as more lurkers were drawn to the gunfire. They began clawing their way through the metal racks as they just did and out onto the stock space they were cornered in.

"It's not budging!" Dusty came to Clem's side as he raised his rifle. "Alright, let's get as many as we can and wait for an opening!"

"There's too many! They'll swarm us!" Clementine realized the horrific end that may occur for them.

"Don't say that! Just shoot!"

Suddenly, the freezer entrance door that they were trying so hard to break through, swung open from the other side with ease. "Come on!" Adorning a new black eye-patch on his left eye, Kenny was standing in the doorway, beckoning them both to get the hell outta there. "Let's go, now!"

"Kenny!" Clementine greeted as she and Dusty ran out of the stock space for frozen foods, and Kenny slammed the door shut behind them, along with locking the damn thing.

Panting, Dusty and Clementine trying to make sense of what just happened. The three of them were in the main stockroom for dry goods. It was a much bigger space, and wooden pallets and dust were all over the floor. It was just big empty storage, and the twelve year old whirled around and spotted the back exit behind them, next to the sliding shutter door that could raise up for trucks that would deliver the food. "Clem, you okay?"

"I'm okay Kenny. You really saved us back there." Clem gratefully smiled.

"Think nothin' of it darlin'. I'm glad you're safe." Kenny returned the grin and then he turned to Dusty. "Heard all the bangin', thought it was walkers at first then I heard the gunshots. ...So I gotta ask, what the fuck is wrong with you? Bringin' a little girl in a shithole like this?"

"Look, it was a dumb idea and I'll admit that. But in my defense I thought there would be some supplies we could get in-!"

"You think there's gonna be food in grocery market more than three years into the fuckin' apocalypse?" Kenny berated him. "You almost got yourself and a little girl killed! You have any idea how stupid that was?!"

"Kenny, he already said it was a dumb idea, so stop shouting or you'll bring the walkers back here." Clementine chimed in.

"There's a forklift blockin' the other door. They're not getting in here..." Kenny pointed over by the small yellow forklift assuring her as he was about to reload his threats on Dusty. "Now you put that girl in danger again and I swear to god-!"

"I'm sorry okay? I'm sorry!" Dusty did indeed feel scared of Kenny, because he actually believed the one-eyed man's words. "It was mistake on my part, but I promise that won't happen again. Not if I can help it."

Kenny looked seemingly satisfied. "Good, you better." He then turned back to Clementine, it was only then that they noticed Kenny had a grey backpack on. "Clem, this is as good a time as any so..." He took off his pack and unzipped the top, and he pulled out a small leather jacket just her size. "Found this... thought you could get outta that ratty old blue one and get you something new, something a walker would have trouble biting through. It'll help."

"Thanks Kenny." Her thoughts reminisced back to Jane again as she took off her old blue coat and put on the new leather one. She zipped it up, fit perfectly. "How do I look, guys?"

"Wish I had one like that." Dustin commented as he crossed his arms, nodding his approval.

"What? No Kevlar underneath yours, soldier boy?" Kenny quipped as he added his approval for Clem. "You look a lot safer darlin'. Lee would be proud."

"Hm? Who's Lee?" Dustin questioned them.

Clementine, wanting to change the subject, decided to officially introduce the two men with each other. "Kenny, this is Dustin. He likes to be called Dusty. And Dusty, this is Kenny. We're old friends, I came into Wellington with him and baby AJ."

"Hey." Dusty extended his hand for Kenny to shake it, and it was also a symbolic sign for peace between them. "Clem's a good kid, so I suppose we should start over, for her."

Kenny was skeptical at first, but after he and Clem exchange a trusting look, Kenny takes his hand and they firmly shake. "Alright. I can do that, for her."

**(?) You got Kenny and Dusty to shake hands.**

"How is Alvie by the way? I saw him before I went off this morning. They still treating him right?" Kenny quickly inquired from Clementine.

"Yeah. AJ's doing good. They're taking good care of him." She informed him as he responded with a relived smirk. "We should probably get going though."

"I agree, the drop should be right past that door out there." Dusty pointed as he walked towards it.

"What's he goin' on about?" Kenny inquired again from Clementine. "What were you two doin' out here in the first place?" He asked as he put his backpack on.

"We're here to pick up a supply bag for Xavier. It's really weird, even Dusty doesn't know everything."

"Really? Well, that don't make a lick of sense." Kenny crossed his arms as he and Clem followed Dustin towards the exit. "Why not just take it directly to the Wall? ...Something ain't right Clem."

Dusty opened the door and fresh air and sunshine blasted through into the dark death-filled store. The three of them stepped out and into the back parking lot. They hopped down from the loading dock and onto the pavement, right next to a closed dumpster on wheels. To the right corner, they could see a pile of three dead walkers rotting in the sun. To the left side of the lot, they found a white cherry picker truck with it's crane and basket folded and down to the starting position next to a bare telephone pole.

"This day just keeps getting better and better..." Dusty sighed as he headed towards the truck.

And Kenny and Clementine looked up at the top of the telephone pole... there was the duffel bag, slung up there far above their reach...

* * *

**A/N- Kenny and Clem are back to working together, and the three of them face a conundrum. Our first puzzle for Season Three, how will they get the bag down safely? And what could be in the bag that is so important? Find out next time, so stay tuned.**


	7. The Fallen Rise: Part 6

_****__**Episode 1: The Fallen Rise- Closing The Day**_

_****__**Hey guys, longest chapter I've ever written, so take a seat, grab a snack or a drink and enjoy.**_

* * *

"This day just keeps getting better and better..." Dusty sighed as he headed towards the truck.

And Kenny and Clementine looked up at the top of the telephone pole... there was the duffel bag, slung up there far above their reach...

"Can we climb it?" Clementine suggested as they all approached the cherry picker truck.

Kenny responded. "Naw, look see the bars on the sides of the pole, they use them to climb up but they're rusted out. Can't do it on your own..."

Dusty tried the truck's cab and opened the driver's door only to find out it was locked. "Yeah... we're going need to use this cherry picker to reach the bag. Probably how they got it up there in the first place."

"To use the truck, we need the keys, where they at soldier boy?" Kenny asked as crossed his arms again. "You don't got them?"

"...I don't understand." Dusty jogged around to the other side of the truck and attempted to open the other door, it was locked too. "Why's it so tough to do this?"

"Something went wrong." Clementine piped up to the both of them. "It doesn't make sense what happened here."

"She's right." Kenny agreed. "Think we can we try to hotwire this thing? Dusty right? You know anything about that?"

"What? No. Why would you even think that?" He inquired with a raised eyebrow.

"Oh... uh, because you're... you know what, never mind." Kenny didn't want to get caught by another urban for another stereotype.

Dusty furrowed his eyebrows and examined the truck again. "We need to find those damn keys, maybe their inside the cab? Someone locked them in?"

"Clem, go ahead and look around for anything we can use." Kenny told Clementine. "I'm gonna try and figure this out with soldier boy, keep a lookout too."

"I'll try Kenny." The twelve year old nodded.

"Thanks sweetie, you find anything come and tell us." The one-eyed man affirmed her as he joined Dustin in this problem of a truck. "Don't go smashing the window, might still have an alarm."

Clementine turned around and scanned the back parking lot for clues. The only thing is there was barely anything out here at all. Just a nasty-smelling dumpster and a bloody pile of walkers.

**(0) Look at Dumpster.**

"Seems pretty crappy..." She shrugged.

Then the only thing left to check out was that pile of three dead walkers. She causally stepped towards it, and when she got close enough...

_*groah...*_

Oh, well Clem soon learned that it was instead two dead walkers on top of a weakened live one. It growled and snarled at the young girl when it spotted her, but it was pinned beneath the bodies of two of its own. Clem could see that the live one's neck was shredded, so he must of bled out and fallen. Yet somehow this former survivor was able to kill both of these two walkers while they were still on top of him.

"Sorry..." Clem murmured to it as she pulled out her knife and stabbed the live walker in the head, silencing it.

It was then that Clementine realized that the bottom walker was much fresher than the other two. It looked like he died today. The twelve year old then checked and then stabbed both skulls of the other lurkers, just to be sure. She then clasped her hands on the top walker and rolled it off the pile. She did the same for the second one, and she was met with the fresh dead meat she had just put out of its misery.

"There's a walkie-talkie in his hand." Clem noted as she picked it up and pocketed it, remembering that Dusty said that Xavier's guy radioed him about the drop. This man must have worked for him, most likely the guy who had placed the drop bag where it was. She crouched down to search the body.

**(0) Check Left Pocket.**

Clementine stuck her hand awkwardly down the indicated pocket to start her looting. She felt something and she pulled it out, only to find that it was a small wallet-sized picture of a beautiful lady...

Clem sighed and she respectfully placed the photo back where it was.

**(0) Check Right Pocket.**

She dug her hand here, and her fingers were quickly met with a cold metal and the jingle-jangle of what she needed. "Got'em." She smirked.

She stood back up on her two feet and proudly walked back to Dusty and Kenny who were still at a lost for starting up the truck without making too much noise. It was Kenny who noticed her first. "Well? You find anything Clem?"

Clem shrugged jokingly. "Nothing much, just these." She revealed the bundle of silver and golden keys to the both of them.

"You little devil..." Kenny smirked with pride.

"Whoa." Dusty took the keys from the little girl, and he was already climbing up to the basket. "I think you saved the day Clem, great work."

"Thanks." Clementine nodded as she peered up at the duffel bag at the top of the telephone pole, it sure looked a whole lot closer now. "Dusty, do you know how to work this thing?"

"Yeah, I mean... how hard can it be?" Dusty argued as he got into the basket and examined the controls. "Okay... right. Ignition's here..."

"Oh Jesus..." Kenny sighed. "We might be here all day Clem." He then addressed Dustin. "Hey, you want me to do it?"

"No no, I got it. I got this." Dusty assured them as he found the right key and the crane sprang to life. The hydraulics sounded like they were maintained and slowly but surely, Dustin adjusted and relatively rose up pretty quickly in height, getting closer and closer to the bag. "Almost got it..."

_*CCRRREEEAAKKK!*_

"Stop! Stop it!" Kenny hollered up at him. "Don't push it, that damn crane might give!"

"What? No, I'm close..." Dusty stretched out his arm, he was only a foot or two away from touching the bag. He just had to move the basket forward. "I can get it..."

Clementine then noticed a pool of dark fluid dripping out of the bottom of the truck. The leak then got more and more frequent, and bigger quantities began to spill out. "Kenny!"

Kenny snapped his attention from above to below and then he exclaimed. "She's leaking hydraulic!"

_*CRREEEAAAKKKK!* *Thump!* *Tssssss*_

Without the precious liquid to keep the the crane and basket raised, Dusty was going to come back down even after all this progress that they had made. But that was when he did something neither Kenny or Clementine expected him to do: he leaped out of the freaking basket! And Dusty was able to grab with both hands and hang onto the cross-arm piece of wood where the duffel bag was slung over too. His feet were dangling, but he held on. Clementine yelled up at him. "What the hell are you doing?!"

Kenny followed that up with. "Are you outta your damn mind?!"

"I got it! Just... here!"

With most of his effort, Dusty was able to get his fingers underneath the strap, and he tossed the duffel bag down below which slammed onto the ground with a thud. Now all they had to do was to get Dusty down, but the thing was, it was about a forty foot drop for him. Kenny warned him. "All you got is pavement underneath ya, don't let go, or you'll break both your damn legs!" He then turned to Clem. "We need something to cushion that idiot's fall."

Clementine quickly looked around and spotted probably the best option for them. "How about that? Push the dumpster underneath him."

"Good enough." Kenny agreed as he and Clementine nearly sprinted to the dumpster and got on either side of it.

On really old wheels, it was difficult to get the thing moving. It wasn't empty from what they could tell which was good for what they had in mind. Clem pushed, as did Kenny, and they guided the giant smelly bin until it was directly underneath Dustin, ready as a landing pad. Kenny flipped open the lid and the three-year-old garbage wafted horribly into the air, causing Clementine to hold her nose. "Oh god!"

Kenny's face scrunched up too. "Go on soldier boy!" He called up to him. "Help is here."

"Just let go, Dusty!" Clementine stated as she took a peak inside the dumpster. She nearly gagged, but she knew there was enough foul garbage to break his fall. "Come on!"

"You think I'm just gonna jump in-!" Dusty had lost his grip, and he fell like a sack of potatoes until he crashed right into large putrid dumpster. "Ow..."

Kenny offered his hand to a sprawled out Dusty to get him back out. "Did I mention you're a reckless fuckin' moron? I know ya for ten fuckin' minutes and you almost get yourself killed, again?"

"Hey it worked," Clem defended him. "Dusty got the bag down."

"And nothing's broken..." Dusty took Kenny's hand, and with his help he was able to hop out and get back on solid ground. "Yep, pretty sure nothing's broken."

"Goddamn, you stink!" Kenny pushed him away as Dustin lifted an arm to smell himself. "You'll need all the fuckin' water in Lake Michigan to wash that shit away."

"Gee, thanks Kenny." Dusty scowled as Clementine went over to the now accessible duffel bag and picked it up.

She carried it over to the two men and she propped it on the flat step to climb into the basket, so that they could easily examine it. "Wonder what's in it?"

"Yeah, I'm wondering that too." Kenny crossed his arms. "Open it up Clem. See what's what."

Dusty objected. "No, we ain't suppose to look inside. Xavier told me to just get it and bring it back to him. That's all, so no peeking guys."

"What?" Kenny raised his eyebrow at him. " 'Just get it and bring it back to him'? You of all people should want to know what's inside. After all that effort, you ain't the least bit suspicious about this, soldier boy?"

"I'm just followin' orders Kenny." Dustin spat back. "If it was important, I'm sure he would've told me."

"Yeah... I'm sure he would've..."

"We almost died trying to get this, can we just take a peek Dusty?" Clementine asked.

He shook his head at that. "Clem, we can't have that on us. Now let's just get back to Wellington, get some dinner, and call it a day."

"Do you even think for yourself?" Kenny questioned him. "If Xavier ordered ya to jump off a bridge would you do it? 'Cause I wouldn't be surprised."

**[OPEN BAG]**

[DON'T LOOK]

Clementine decided to take matters into her own hands, and she unzipped the whole duffel bag, much to Dustin's surprise. "Clementine! What are you doing?"

"She's doin' what she wants. Deal with it." Kenny answered for her as they all peered inside. "Holy shit..."

The contents inside were plastic bags filled with bottles of antibiotics, small syringes filled with clear liquid, and other medicine: enough to treat fifty or so people for a while...

"I've never seen that much medicine in one place..." Dusty was internally glad that he risked his life for all this. How many lives he may have saved. "Zip it back up Clem."

"Why did Xavier go to all this trouble?" Clementine inquired from the both of them as she zipped it back up. "It's like he was keeping it a secret."

"Yeah it does." Kenny nodded. "I knew I smelled bullshit the second I heard about this."

"I'll carry it." Dustin stated as he took the bag and slung it over his shoulder. "I'll have a word or two with the man, and we'll discuss this later."

"Fine."

"Let's get it out of here."

"AHHHHHH!"

"What the hell was that?!" Dusty exclaimed as he spun around, looking for the source of the scream.

Kenny was the one who narrowed in and deduced where it came from. "That was a girl's voice! Came from over there!" He pointed across the street towards a shabby rundown Laundromat.

"We should go check it out." Clementine suggested knowing that wasn't exactly the smartest idea but... "Maybe we can still save her!"

**(?) They both noticed your optimism.**

"Yeah, yeah. We gotta try." Dustin agreed as he armed his rifle again while Kenny and Clem took out their pistols.

"We gotta hurry then." Kenny affirmed as they went off.

The three of them ran towards the location to which they heard the screaming woman, about twenty seconds of sprinting across the road and hopping over the curb, they made it to the front entrance of the Laundromat.

"I'll keep watch out here," Dusty told them. "You two go and check if she's still alive in there."

"Fine. Let's go Clem." Kenny stated as he and Clementine stepped inside yet another dark structure.

But Clem and Kenny found themselves with their jaws dropped at the sight they were seeing. "Oh my god..."

"NO! NO! PLEASE! GAHHH-! EGLHhh..." They heard her... but they didn't see her.

They had found themselves in the middle of a makeshift massacred camp: washing machines and old dryers stained with blood, and there were many dead bodies lying all over the floor. From the back room to where they were standing, it was piled up with gore and yards of intestines were already strewn out to litter one another. This scene they smelled, it was ghastly and reeked of death; "Fuckin' hell..." Kenny and Clem saw a distinct fresh trail of blood leading around the back room of the Laundromat...

Kenny held up his fingers to his lips in a shushing motion and signaled Clementine to follow him with his gun raised. The two survivors cautiously tiptoed and made their way across the horrible real-life nightmare. What they found though, was not just the damsel in distress...

It was another young man covered in blood; he was kneeling over the woman they could assume was the one screaming. "You... you can't be... I need..."

Clementine took the courage to speak up and address the only survivor. "Hey! Get away from her or she's going to turn!" She noted that the woman was disemboweled as well with no blow to the head.

Kenny ordered him. "Get your ass up, now!"

The man who complied had turned around revealing himself to be just a kid, a teenage boy of above average height and build. He had dark colored eyes and short, black hair. He wore a standard white collared shirt, blue jeans as well and sneakers. He had his shirt partly unbuttoned and un-tucked with his sleeves rolled up. He also has a silver chain looped on to his pants. He was just only a boy... a big one at that, but maybe he was around seventeen or eighteen. "...Why? Why am..."

Dustin suddenly came onto the scene in a panic. "Guys, we got walkers coming!" He then glanced at the young man then the woman dead on the ground. "Clementine, come on, convince him to come with us and let's go!"

"Dammit! We have to shoot our way out!" Kenny and Dusty raised their guns and prepared to do so.

Clem realized that the teen was the only one left alive here so she ran to him and nudged him. "I'm sorry about your friend but you have to come with us! You'll live!"

**(?) He will remember that.**

The boy looked at her and gave a firm nod before looking back at the now dead girl in a somber expression, so he got up and ran with Clem without another word as Dusty and Kenny provided their cover, the four of them continued to run and shoot, ran out of the bloody Laundromat, passed Paula's Market, and found safety from the lurkers in the nearby woods...

* * *

The four of them made it out of the forest and Dusty spotted the cooking fire in the sky over the hill. "Suppertime, we've been gone longer than I thought..." And their trek back to the Wall was almost finished.

"What do we do with that kid? Think they're gonna let him in just like that?" Kenny said in a tone of exasperation. "This whole damn day was too fucked up for its own good."

"We got the job done, that's what matters, and we saved someone's life." Dusty evaluated their efforts. "Ain't got to be so damn sore about it."

While Dusty and Kenny were still bickering about the events that had just transpired, Clementine looked over at the young man who never said a word since they rescued him. Not even a thanks or a hello. Perhaps Clem should start? "Hi... I'm Clementine. What's your name?"

Maybe it was the shock that kept him quiet, what horrors had he witnessed his friend suffer? But after he spared a glance at the twelve year old, he revealed his name.

"John, John Hazen."

"Huh?" He had barely whispered it.

"My name is Hazen."

"Oh... nice to meet you, John Hazen." Clem offered a smile to comfort him but it didn't seem to have any effect.

"...She was my big sister." Again she could barely hear him, but she still listened.

Clementine attempted to console him. "I'm sorry you lost her... John."

"Just Hazen is good..." It was a moment or two before John responded. "The truth is... I don't even know how to feel about it. It all seems like a fog... like didn't know where I was... just lost."

Dusty chimed in, looking back at the two of them. "Just take all the time you need kid, Wellington ain't exactly famed for turning away kids. Our leader will make sure of it."

"It'll be okay once we get back inside and eat some food. It's been a long day." Clementine added.

"A long day of bullshit if you ask me..." Kenny sighed as the four of them slowed to a stop before the Wall. "Edith! Open the damn doors already!"

"I hear you Kenny," Edith walked up to her regular post above the entrance yet again. "No need for shouting." She then noticed the extra company. "Who's that? You pick up an extra guest?"

"It would've been inhumane to leave the kid where we found him. One more extra mouth to feed can't hurt Edith, if he does his share of work, right?" Dusty defended.

"We've crossed this line before Dusty and we've had to turn away a lot of folks." Edith stated after speaking an order into her radio. "...Luckily, today isn't one of those days. Come on in, you all must be awfully hungry."

"You could say that again." Clem smiled as the protection of the Wall opened up for them and they walked back through. As soon as they were on the safe side now, the container doors closed right behind them, and Xavier, Maree, and AJ in her arms were waiting for them.

"You're back." Maree grinned at the sight of them. "You had us all worried."

Kenny was the first on her to take Alvin Junior back from her. "Hey little buddy, how you doing?"

"He was a real gentleman, Kenny." Maree joked as she informed him. "He already had his nap so get him some food and a change. He should go right back to sleep."

"Thank you." Kenny nodded as Maree gave a soft glance to Dustin and Clementine before she dismissed herself back to her tent.

"Well your a man of your word, I'll give you that dear Dustin." Xavier approached the former janitor and relinquished him of medicine bag. "An excellent end if I may say so." He sniffed him and he scrunched up his nose. "Been rolling around with the skunks?"

"It's a long story..." Dusty peered over with a disgruntled Kenny and a worried Clementine. "Think we can talk?"

"Actually, I have another matter I need to attend to, excuse me." He waved them all of as he departed as well. "Ciao, my friends."

Another abrupt farewell by Xavier, he didn't even seem to notice Hazen at all, oh well...

"Clementine," Kenny got her attention before anyone else could say anything. "Meet me and AJ by our tent, we need to talk, in private..."

"Okay Kenny... see you in a bit." Clementine responded as Kenny walked off with AJ.

"So what do you think?" Dusty got her attention again. "You think after a day like today, you want to work together again? A boring guy like me?" He chuckled making fun of himself. "I'll understand if you want to change things up a bit, get some shifts with Kenny maybe?"

"You're okay Dusty, but would you mind if I worked with Kenny instead?" Clementine kindly asked.

"No, no of course not. Kenny's your friend and I get it. ...But damn that guy really knows how to talk down on ya..." Dusty retorted.

"He's like that with everyone. Don't worry." Clem replied as she turned to Hazen, who looked like a third wheel on this conversation.

"Hey kid." Dusty included the quiet young man in. "Maybe tomorrow they'll start you with me. Let's get you set up with a tent, alright?"

Hazen acknowledged him. "Yeah, thank you Dusty." He then turned to the twelve-year-old who had woken him up from his recent shock. "Thank you, Clementine."

"You're welcome." Clem nodded as she walked off to attend to her own business, getting dinner. "I'll see you guys tomorrow." She waved them off.

* * *

Clementine made a beeline to one of the soup kitchens that served as a cafeteria in an outside picnic area near their field of tents. There was a good amount of people already eating, so Clem was about to get her meal when she was stopped by a deep voice. "Clementine."

The twelve-year-old turned to see Vaughn walking towards her with an open can in his hands. "Vaughn, how was your day?"

"Not so marvelous I'm afraid, little one." The old Haitian sighed as he handed her his can of meat-stuffed ravioli. "Here, this one's on me..."

"Thank you." Clem hungrily accepted this delicacy, much better than beans or chili. "How was your day?"

"My day? Child, it has been a long one, but seeing you here after a day of contributing to the community, makes my heart feel glad and buoyant." Vaughn smiled as he patted the girl on the shoulder. "I hope it wasn't too stressful for you, no?"

"Actually, I have some questions to ask you." Clementine spoke up to him. "Do you have the time?" She knew he was a busy guy, heck he was the leader of Wellington, she was happy that this gentle man found the time to check in with her.

"I only have a second to spar Clementine, then I must get going. What is it, dear?" He waited for her single question.

**[Ask about Xavier]**

[Ask about Wayne]

[Ask about Himself]

"When Dusty and me went out today, Xavier told us to pick up a bag instead of looking for supplies. It was full of medicine and pills, I don't really understand it at all. Neither did Dusty." Clementine explained to Vaughn. "Did you know about it?"

Vaughn was racking his brain for a response, but he was drawing a blank for the little girl. "Clementine, are you sure that's what happened?"

"Yes."

**(?) Vaughn will remember that.**

"Hmmm... Okay then. Thank you for bringing this to my attention. It is very odd that he would do such a thing. So, I'm going to call him into my quarters and we are going to have a talk. I'm sure it's nothing too serious..." Vaughn turned heel and made his way to do so. "Enjoy your meal, little one."

Soon Vaughn was quickly out of her field of vision as she surveyed the tables around her to find Kenny and AJ, she couldn't spot them anywhere. She could only see... "Oh no..."

Helga and Wayne had zeroed in on her and they were heading right towards her. The latter carrying a small cardboard box and the former stomping right next to him. "Hey! Clementine right?"

"Yeah, what's wrong?" Clem just wanted to be left alone so that she could finally eat but that wasn't happening yet.

"I told you she would be clueless." Helga spat at her as brother and sister stood in front of her. "You have fun going outside the wall with dust mite? And I heard you brought back Patchy the Pirate and a new guy. ...Looks like you'd rather travel in packs instead of toughing it out on your own." She must have referred to Kenny and Hazen.

"What do you guys want? I'm really hungry." Clementine retorted as Wayne lowered the box which had an extra knife and pistol already in there.

"You forgot to turn in your weapons from work. Give'em back and we'll let you eat." Wayne told Clem as he motioned towards the box he had. "Put'em in here."

**[RETURN WEAPONS]**

[HIDE WEAPONS (Lie)]

"If you make this hard on us, we have the right to search and seizure." Helga smugly crossed her arms at her. "I dare you to give me an excuse."

"Here, take them." Clem placed her pistol, knife, and even the stun gun she found back in the police station. "That's all I have, now can I please eat?"

"When did you get the taser?" Helga questioned but quickly condemned her. "She must have stolen it, she probably has a full set of sticky fingers."

"I picked it up before you almost choked Michael to death... I could have used it." Clementine boldly stated to the two of them. "But I didn't."

"Oh now you're trying to act like badass? Sure, whatever helps you sleep at night, but I can smell bullshit a mile away." Helga meanly challenged her.

**(?) Wayne noted your compliance.**

"That's enough Helga." Wayne quieted her once more and sent her off. "Go on and get us some food, just lemme talk to Clementine alone. Now!"

She scoffed at him but she listened and walked past Clementine, but not without pushing her aside. "Outta my way..." And she kept walking to get them some food. "Whatever, piece of..." And then she got into inaudible mumbling.

Wayne made sure she was out of earshot before he stated to the twelve year old. "Helga can be a real bitch sometimes... but that's just the way she is, how she deals with it. ...This is what this world made her. It's just... we've been through a lot together, experienced unspeakable shit. Stuff you'd never understand at your age... You chose to take dust mite's side, I didn't like that. But I know you could have used more than words back in the police station. I'm just saying, we ain't all bad kid, sort of a shitty start though..."

"What are you saying? That I should just forget what happened today with you guys?" Clementine argued.

"Sometimes people get carried away..." Wayne offered this to mull over. "What do you do when that happens? When you see someone overstep their boundaries, do you stop them? Help them? Or end them? Everybody makes mistakes. You and me, it's been hard on all of us."

"Then say you're sorry, and make Helga apologize too." Clementine declared as she began chowing down on ravioli, she couldn't wait any longer.

"She'll say she's sorry when she's good and ready." Wayne was about to leave and join his sister. "Oh, and for what it's worth... thanks for not electrocuting me."

Clementine remained silent as she finished her meal and made her way towards Kenny's tent, it wasn't too far so maybe... then she spotted a familiar boy staring and sitting in front of a tree as he stabbed at the ground with his knife. Clementine approached him and made her presence known to Michael. The teen lifted his head, his dark matted fringe covering his eyes as he stared distantly at her. He then proceeded to stab at the ground.

"Hi, Michael." Clementine greeted with a small awkward wave.

"Hey."

"What are you doing?" She asked, wondering if he was distressed in some way.

"Waiting... just nothing now I guess, it's been a real fucked up day for me." He replied. "What are you doing?"

"Checking on you." Clem thought that was pretty obvious.

"Why would you do that?"

"Well..." She reasoned. "Because you look upset... you're stabbing dirt..."

"I'm not upset. Why does everyone think I'm upset? No needs to worry about me. Jesus Christ, I don't hear the end of it from Edith."

Clementine sat down in front of him and crossed her legs "Something must be wrong. You're really acting... out of sorts."

Michael grunted and stabbed his knife into the ground, and then he released the handle once it was firmly in place. He then reached for his pocket and tossed a piece of paper to her. "Read it. You might as well."

Clementine unfolded the paper and read it aloud.

_"Vaughn. I can't stay here. There's something I need to do. So I'm leaving. And I don't think I'll be able to come back. But I can't take Michael with me. It's just not possible. I'm not a good father, I never was, and he doesn't need me anyway. He may be young but he's strong. He can take care of himself. Could you just do me a favor? Keep an eye on him for me. And when the time comes, break it to him gently that I'm not coming back. _

_Thanks for everything. _

_Lucas"_

Clementine finished reading the note and stared at a dejected Michael "Well, would you look at that? I've been lied to. Lies, lies, fucking lies. My dad told me then he would come back in a couple of months time. That was fucking ages ago. So I get suspicious, and I had a look around in Vaughn's desk and I found that."

"I'm sorry, Michael." Clementine apologized.

"It's fine though. I don't care. So there's no use crying over it. If we wants to run off and abandon me again just like he did when I was little, when the world wasn't like this, then that's his decision."

"Do you want talk about it?"

"Aren't I already?" Michael paused for a moment. "...When I was a baby he walked out on my mom. And then when the world turns to hell, of all the people we run into, my mom and me run into him. When my mom died..." His voice trailed off as he gave a pained expression "He was the only one I had. The only family I had left. And now he abandons me all over again." He growled angrily, pulling the knife out of the ground and in a blind rage, he threw it at the tree and it stuck.

"Nice hit. You're good at knife throwing." Clementine commented.

Michael snorted a laugh "Thanks."

"...So what are you going to do?" Clem inquired seeing as this boy may still be in a dark place.

"I might get into a lot of trouble if Vaughn finds out this letter is missing." Michael stood up as did Clementine as he went to pull his knife back out. "If you could sneak in and maybe put it back, I'd appreciate it."

Clem crossed her arms in dismay. "Why me? I'm tired Michael, I just want to see my friends and then go to sleep." She looked at the horizon to see that it was almost sunset.

"It'll only take a minute if you're quick, and Vaughn won't be expecting you. Please Clem, I'll make it up to you." Michael smirked. "Anything you want, like maybe get back at Helga?"

"Fine." Little had she known, she took hold of this letter once before almost a year ago. "I'll do it."

"And if you get caught, just blame me. I don't want you getting into trouble, not over this. So... yeah, I gotta go do something else..." Michael drew this favor to a close as he released his knife from the tree. He looked at the blade in his hands and decided. "You know what? Here, borrow this as collateral, that way if you get caught you can keep it or something... I think that's how these things work."

"Sure..." Clementine narrowed her tired eyes at him with much exhaustion as she accepted his knife and pocketed it. She just had to get this done then meet with Kenny and AJ. "I'll do my best."

"Okay thanks again, Clem." Michael then turned and stormed off.

The two of them parted ways for now as Clementine made her way back to the large tent where Vaughn and Maree hopefully didn't reside at the moment. If he was still talking to Xavier things might prove to be more difficult. How was she going to sneak this note back in for Michael, she did not know, but if she got caught it wouldn't be the end of the world either.

The circus tent came into view, but oddly enough there was no one around, might be easier to do this than she thought-!

"AHHHH!"

"MAREE! GAHHH!"

"Oh my god!" Clementine exclaimed as she ran into a full-on sprint towards the circus tent. Those screams were definitely owned by Maree followed by Vaughn. What could possibly make them scream in terror like that? Clem didn't want to know, but she was sure to find out. As she pulled back the flaps of the tent and witnessed what was inside, her worst fears were confirmed and time seemed to slow down, each second feeling like an eternity...

Walkers... on opposite sides of the tent, one attacking each of them by surprise. How the hell lurkers got inside the Wellington, Clementine had no clue. All they could do was struggle and hold their snapping jaws back, but they needed help, they needed it fast, both of them... but who first?

On her right, Vaughn was on his back trying to hold up the clawing corpse from digging into his stomach. Vaughn was strong but he was pinned and gravity was working against him here. He was the kind supportive leader of Wellington and Clementine had a chance to save him, what would happen among the power struggle if he had died?

But on the other hand to her left, Maree was in just as much trouble. Up against the empty crib, she was trying to kick away the walker and grab her knife, but her reach fell way short. Maree had the medical experience, and she always took care of AJ. Clem also promised Dusty to look out for her, but at the cost of her father's life?

Clementine had to chose who to run to... who to save first... the decision was at hand.

Vaughn the father? Or Maree the daughter?

* * *

**A/N- Clementine who has no gun, only a knife to make a major decision determines the fates of two characters, and you the readers and reviewers may decide who lives and who dies. Tell me who you would save via review and await the conclusion of Episode 1: The Fallen Rise.**


	8. The Fallen Rise: Part 7 -End

_****__**Episode 1: The Fallen Rise- Sadness and Sickness**_

* * *

Clementine had to chose who to run to... who to save first... the decision was at hand.

Vaughn the father and leader? Or Maree the daughter and medic?

**(?) You chose to save Maree.**

With a heavy heart, Clementine ran over to the struggling Maree, knife in hand... everything sped back up as she heard the young woman's pleas. "Clem no! Help him! Help my dad!"

"RYA!" The twelve-year-old grunted as she dove Michael's knife into the walker's skull.

The lurker fell limp and silent, signaling that Clem's attack had worked, and the girl's life was saved. Maree pushed the walker off of her, and she took her own knife back that was out of her reach earlier. Then the two of them looked back at Vaughn, who was still managing by himself until...

"RAHHH! HAAA! HAA-!" Vaughn screamed in horrible agony when his lurker abandoned any attempt to bite down on his neck and instead dug its dead fingers and hands into his stomach.

"DADDY NO!"

"Oh my god! Vaughn!" Clementine and Maree ran to him in a split second, but before Maree could stab the walker herself, the lurker had tugged out a handful of his intestines and got the first bite. With all the writhing and bleeding, Maree raged against the walker that had done the deed and stabbed it in the back of the neck, and threw it off of her father. "No... NO!"

Vaughn was in a state of shock, but he had only about a minute of life left before he would bleed out. But due to bloody circumstances, that minute would be the worst suffering of his life. Barely even to form words. "...M-mar... I..."

"No! No. No. No! You can't! You can't leave me, please daddy...je t'aime..." Bawling uncontrollably, the young Haitian daughter coddled over her father's dying body. "Clementine... we have to do something... He's in pain, I-I don't know! I can't do anything! I can't fix this!"

Clementine knew exactly what it had to come to. "We... we can end the pain for him, Maree. ...You can do it."

Maree sobbed. "...I-I can't... Oh god... no... please..." Clem then looked back at the dying man who had always been kind to her, kind to everyone.

**[KILL HIM YOURSELF]**

[HAVE MAREE DO IT]

Clementine approached the grieving daughter with her knife in hand. "Step back Maree, I'll... I'll put him to rest."

Her breath hitched on her words, but she understood that it needed to be done, so that Vaughn wouldn't have to suffer anymore. He of all people didn't deserve this. Maree silently nodded and kissed her father's forehead one last time. "Au revoir... je t'aime..."

His last breathes were upon Vaughn, he only wished he could say those words back to his daughter before he had to go, but he was just physically incapable of forming words. And then Vaughn's eyes traveled from Maree to Clementine as she held the knife, aimed right for his head. Clementine somberly stated. "...I'm sorry."

With all of the twelve year old's might, she stabbed the metal blade easily through Vaughn's left eyeball and then deep into his brain. His suffering had ceased but his daughter cried out in grief. "NO! _*sob* *sob*_ "

**(?) Maree will remember this.**

Clementine pulled the knife back out and realized that Vaughn, the leader of Wellington, was now dead before them, sprawled out on the floor in his own tent. Had the little girl made the right choice? What was going to happen now? And why in the holy hell were there walkers here in the first place? So many questions were left unanswered...

"What's going on in here?!" Someone had barged into the tent, seeing as what all the commotion was about. Fortunately it was a familiar face, and it turned out to be Dusty. "Clem, Maree, what? ...Oh no... oh fuck no..."

Dusty had sadly spotted Vaughn's corpse behind Clem and a bawling Maree beside her. His eyes had inspected the room, and he was able to put two and two together with the dead walkers in here as well. The young man approached them. "What happened?! Clem?"

"There were walkers attacking! I couldn't save them both!" Clementine tried to explain, but he was cut off by Maree.

"You could have saved him! Why did you come after me!? You could have helped him, Clementine!" She gave a distraught look at the young girl and then to Dusty who responded with one of guilt. "We needed him! We needed him to lead us..." She then took a deep breathe. " _*sob* *sob* *sob* _"

"Maree!" Dusty had quickly come up behind her and pulled her into a tight hug so that she would scream and cry into his shoulder instead. "Shh... shhh... It's okay, it's okay... he's in a better place now, alright? Just... it'll be okay."

Her muffled voice replied. "No... no..."

Clementine felt horrible for her loss, but it was done and that was that. Nothing would change it. Oddly enough however, when her eyes scanned over the dead walkers that were attacking them, they seemed very familiar. The corpses both seemed fresh, and their faces had spider tattoos. She gasped. "Wait, I know these people..."

"What? You know them? The walkers?" Dusty questioned her as he still held Maree in an embrace.

"I saw them this morning, right before I met you." Clementine explained to him. "They didn't look friendly, but they were coughing a lot."

"Coughing? Oh Jesus... Clem, look at their eyes." Dusty pointed out.

Yes indeed, both pairs of eyes from the dead walkers were black and bleeding from their already rotten sockets. Whatever these people had, it wasn't good, something that would make eyes bleed, something that extreme would be the cause of a disease, something terrible that had perhaps made these men die here. "They were sick..."

"Sick... What the hell then? What makes people sick like this?" Dusty stood up while he propped up Maree and they stepped away from the dead bodies cautiously. "Clementine, w-we need to tell someone, we gotta get the coun-!"

"Clementine!" Kenny had busted into the tent like he owned the place, and he advanced on the twelve year old and grabbed her hand forcibly. "Come on, you gotta get outta here, now!"

"Kenny I-!" She was interrupted when Kenny didn't want to waste any more time, and he picked up the girl in his arms, bridal-style.. "What are you doing?!"

"You gotta trust me darlin', let's go." Kenny responded as he quickly carried Clementine out of Vaughn's tent, leaving Dusty and Maree behind with one another.

The sun had gone down below the horizon now, and it was the start of a clear evening with the full moon out and about. As Kenny and Clementine passed the tents of confused residents, wondering what all the commotion was about, the two of them internally remembered and connected what happened just now to the suspicious activities of their work day. A duffel bag full of medication that Xavier didn't want anyone to know about...

"Kenny! You don't have to carry me!" Clementine objected, but it didn't really matter since they already arrived at Kenny's medium-sized green tent which was conveniently next to Clementine's. "Put me down."

"Alright sorry." The one-eyed man apologized. "But I had to find ya and get ya outta there."

From inside Kenny's tent, Clementine could hear Alvin Junior cries for companionship. "AJ-!" Clem was about to check on him but Kenny stopped her.

"No Clem, no. It's too risky." He clasped her shoulder firmly so that she was prevented to enter, but it only left the girl even more confused.

"What? Why Kenny?" The twelve year old inquired.

Kenny looked around them to see if anyone would be close enough to hear them, there wasn't anyone around so that was good enough for him. He crouched down to her level. "Clem, the reason why you didn't see me and Alvie at dinner is 'cause I saw two guys coughing up blood in their food. ...Guys that had them tattoos. They were sick Clem... I know it. They were real sick and I wanted to protect AJ. And we can't see him till we know we ain't sick like them."

"You mean we're sick too? Kenny? Sick with what?" Clem questioned starting to feel a rise of anxiety.

"I'm sorry sweetie, but it's something bad, real bad, you saw them same folks back in Vaughn's tent..." Kenny frowned at the thought of a virus that could spread and turn them all into walkers within day. "We might already have it... How are you feelin'? You got a fever?"

"Kenny... I'm fine." Little did he know though, Clem did a self-diagnosis of herself. Was she feeling hot? Was she coughing too? She didn't think so.

"You sure? Here, lemme see your forehead." Kenny put the back of his burly hand on Clem's face to check for a fever. To his relief... "You feel okay." He pulled his hand back and checked himself. "...Listen Clem, listen to me okay? You remember that Xavier's got them meds that could save lives, save yours and AJ's... He's gotta be hoardin' them for his buddies. Clem, we gotta put ourselves first and make sure we get some. ...Ain't no way in hell that bag will be enough to keep everyone in Wellington healthy..."

"But what about everyone else? If they get sick won't they die and turn into walkers too?" Clementine asked. "Isn't there another way to help them?"

"Screw everyone else, you two are the only ones I care about." Kenny declared to her. "It's been a good run, but we'll leave Wellington all together if we have too. ...But not without medicine to keep you and Alvie breathin'. ...So I hate askin' you to do this and it might be real dangerous, it ain't right but I have to watch over AJ from out here, Clem. ...You're quicker, you can hide better than me, so I'm just askin' ya to go to Xavier's place and get that medicine, just enough for us. Two people and a baby."

"We have to tell the others, we have to warn people Kenny." Clementine pleaded the bearded man in the more virtuous direction, to give everyone a fighting chance.

Kenny retorted as he stood back up. "Then this whole place will be fuckin' chaos, a damn shit storm where nobody ain't gonna get anything. Clem... think about Alvin, think about us, this is the only way we can make sure that we can't get sick like those other guys. So please, I'm beggin' ya, go on and do this, for us."

Clementine had to comply, these were things she had never faced before, so as if she were lost in the dark, Kenny was there to guide her and learn from this experience. She just needed enough medicine to combat this bug for them. Christa told her long ago that antibiotics and other drugs were invaluable when it came to getting sick. Because who wants to die in the apocalypse because of catching the flu? "Okay Kenny, I'll do my best."

"I know you will darlin'. Thank you." Kenny gratefully stated as they exchanged one more best of luck glances before Clementine went off.

* * *

Clementine innocently asked around as to where Xavier actually was, because he was a superior and he wouldn't exactly have a regular tent. Clem however found out that Xavier held up at the same old Wellington police station that she was in earlier this morning. Still armed with only a knife, she deduced that her objective would be on the second floor. There were steel bars on the windows, so the front door would still be her only option for entry. Sneak in and sneak out, that was the plan. "I have to stay as quiet as I can..." She whispered to herself.

Clementine tip-toed to the front door and hid off to the side of the entrance so that she could peek around the side. No one was fortunately present, the front desk was unattended, so he must have gone home. The twelve year old though spotted the stairs that were off adjacent to the desk, and that was where she needed to go. She let herself in and was about to make it to the stairs when she heard footsteps.

Clementine held her breathe as she instinctively hid behind the front desk, and a guard with a flashlight came around the corner. He had a radio on hand and he spoke into it. "Thought I heard something..."

Clem had to peek up to see if it was clear, but she ducked back down just before the guard's flashlight would have shined on her. She had to be patient, wait him out if he had too. The guard then moved his way to the front doors with his back to Clem. "Ain't no one getting in here, sir."

Looks like she had an opening, Clem turned herself around and stayed crouched down as she made her way to the stairs with relative ease. After the short climb, Clem was on the second floor: where all the cops would have their meetings and desks, looked like a run down office. but that was when Clementine heard a voice coming from the Captain's private quarters in the far right corner of the squad room. "What?! What the hell happened?!"

There was no mistaking it, that was Xavier, Clem could see him through the window of the office door, bellowing into his walkie-talkie. Clementine the Ninja continued her infiltration and she stood by the wall next to the door to listen in on what he had to say...

"Vaughn's dead?! That's impossible! That's..." Xavier paused and realized what had happened. "Those motherfucking imbeciles died while they were waiting for him? I knew they were sick... but I thought they had more time. God help us, this could be worst than I realized... the fucking walker virus wasn't bad enough, now we got this goddamn super flu!?" Another pause from the response on the radio. "Okay... I'll be right there, we'll get an announcement going first thing in the morning..." He sighed. "...I hope I made the right decision. Just a little order amid the chaos... I only wanted to talk to him on my terms! But it looks like I have to take matters into my own hands..."

Xavier had stopped talking, and Clementine could hear footsteps coming towards the door. She hid, right behind where the door swung open on her, and Xavier strode out. He conveniently left his office door open for Clem. He was already down the stairs when the little girl let herself in, closing the door behind her for privacy.

His office was quite bare, there was a large cabinet for his coat perhaps, a large oaken desk, a matching chair, and a window to look out onto the settlement. He had a lantern that provided the only light in here, so it had cast long and ominous shadows all along the room. That duffel bag had to be in here, or Clem would be in trouble. "Gotta work fast."

Clem picked the only logical place she thought he could hide something like this, so she opened the cabinet first. Lo and behold, there it was: the bag of meds that they needed, she only needed a little bit to save a baby, herself, and Kenny right? No one will miss it...

"...It's not safe out there without a gun anymore." Xavier muttered to himself from afar. "I better get used to that now..."

"-!" Clem gasped. Xavier was coming back for his gun, and she was out in the open in the middle of his office. She had to hide or do something! Not enough time to find his gun and defend herself. In the ensuing panic, she realized she had to hide, that was her only valid option.

[HIDE UNDER DESK]

**[HIDE IN CABINET]**

Clementine quickly hid inside the cabinet where the duffel bag full of medicine resided, and she closed the doors behind her just enough so that she could see what was going on through the crack in between.

She slowed and controlled her breathing as she watched Xavier enter his office again, looking around suspiciously. She guessed he thought he might have heard something. He took his time as he made his way to his desk and tugged opened a drawer where his pistol was. He cocked it... _*Click* _arming it.

Suddenly, his head shot under the desk and searched the area. Good thing Clem didn't hide there... but then.

Xavier growled towards the cabinet. "...You closed my door."

_*BANG!*_

Clementine yelped as she slammed herself into the back of the wooden cabinet. She avoided the bullet by mere inches, but now there was a hole in the door. The light from the lantern shined through, making it look like a spotlight on Clementine's face before he pulled the cabinet doors open, revealing her.

The still greasy Xavier looked down on a frightened Clementine with his gun pointed at her. "I didn't want any visitors tonight, little one..."

**_End- Episode 1- The Fallen Rise..._**

* * *

**_Next time on The Walking Dead (Season Three Episode 2- The Perils Ahead)_**

* * *

Kenny approached Clementine with Alvin Junior in his arms. "Clem... I don't trust any of these folks, and if you ask me we're better off without any of them." He had a look of regret on his face then stared down at AJ. "Wellington might be done..."

* * *

Dusty sighed as he and Clementine were looking off into the distance. "Did you save Maree just because I asked you to look for her? Because, dammit, this wasn't what I had in mind. ...I, I shouldn't have put that on you. If I were only there just a little sooner, maybe we could have saved Vaughn too..."

"This isn't your fault, Dusty..." Clem assured him.

* * *

"We really need to find your friends, Clem." Michael stated to her. "Because we won't survive out here on our own. No supplies, no nothing. We made it this far, but that can change at any second..."

* * *

Xavier spoke to the remaining citizens of the camp from behind a podium to make this emergency announcement. "There is no cause for panic. Now, I know that some of you are sad to hear the loss of some of our beloved members of our community... but you all have my word. This a place where we can work together and call a sanctuary in a world gone wrong, where you can sleep easy at night and live fearless productive lives. This settlement is our legacy, and I promise all of you, with my life, that Wellington is still safe..."

* * *

**_Connection- Would you have introduced yourselves to Lucas?_**

**_Feud- Between Dusty and Wayne, whose side would you have taken?_**

**_Restraint- Would you have tasered Wayne with the stun gun?_**

**_Secrecy- Would you have opened the duffel bag yourself?_**

**_Fidelity- Would you have saved Vaughn or Maree?_**

* * *

**A/N- Review what you would've done, try and guess what will happen next. And stay tuned for Episode 2, starting September 16th! :)**


	9. The Perils Ahead: Part 1

_Previously on the Walking Dead._

* * *

_The man known as Lucas then turned to Kenny again. "What are their names? They your kids?"_

_Kenny responded by crossing his arms and said. "None of your damn business."_

_"Why? I just want to know their names. You must have done a good job to keep them alive this far in. Can't remember the last time I've seen a baby."_

_"I'm Clementine. And this here is AJ." She introduced themselves to Lucas who turned his attention to her now._

_"Clementine and AJ... good to meet you."_

* * *

_Edith then spoke up, grabbing their attention back up to her. "Well, looks like a spot opened up... as long as you're not big eaters, I think your little family here will be quite happy."_

_Kenny's eye widened in amazement. "You mean...?"_

_"Yep. I'll meet you down there. Hold on a minute." Edith smiled as she walked out of view to open the gates._

_"Oh my god... we made it!" Clementine cheered with little Alvie. "We made it AJ." Then she looked up to Kenny. "All of us!"_

_"We did, didn't we?" Kenny chuckled as he wiped a lone tear from his eye. "I can barely believe it."_

* * *

_"You think you really earned that? Maybe you're lying again; fuck, maybe you stole that off a soldier. What kind of man goes around and lies to people the second they see you?!" Wayne relentlessly berated against Dusty._

_Clementine approached the two men and decided to end the fight herself; siding with the man she was going to work with. "Hey, leave him alone! He isn't hurting anybody."_

_The two of them turned their heads and were surprised to find a little girl interrupting them. Wayne exclaimed. "And who the hell are you?"_

_"I'm Clementine, and you should probably start being nicer to him."_

* * *

_"Get the hell off of me!" Michael struggled to no avail, he was pinned. "You're on my throat, I can't breathe!" Michael coughed violently and desperately tried to inhale oxygen, but the pressure on his neck was too great._

_Helga smirked at the display before her. "He might need a little timeout Wayne, why don't you put him down for a nap?"_

_Clementine had to act fast, she had to do something!_

_"Wayne! I know what you're trying to do, you're protecting your little sister, and I can understand that. But how are you going to explain this to everyone else? You're going to hurt him! It's not worth it, so just let him go and we'll all forget what happened in here! Please!"_

_"The hell we will!" Helga growled as he turned back to her older brother. "Are you listening to this pacifist bitch?"_

_Suddenly, Wayne's grip slackened and Michael fell to the ground coughing, trying to catch his breath. The man in his early thirties backed away from the boy with shock on his face. "Fuck, I'm sorry... I'm so sorry I..."_

* * *

_"Do you even think for yourself?" Kenny questioned him. "If Xavier ordered ya to jump off a bridge would you do it? 'Cause I wouldn't be surprised."_

_Clementine decided to take matters into her own hands, and she unzipped the whole duffel bag, much to Dusty's surprise. "Clementine! What are you doing?"_

_"She's doin' what she wants. Deal with it." And then they discovered that the bag was full of medicine._

* * *

_Clementine had to chose who to run to... who to save first... the decision was at hand._

_Vaughn the father and leader? Or Maree the daughter and medic?_

_With a heavy heart, Clementine ran over to the struggling Maree, knife in hand... everything sped back up as she heard the young woman's pleas. "Clem no! Help him! Help my dad!"_

_"RYA!" The twelve-year-old grunted as she dove Michael's knife into the walker's skull._

_The lurker fell limp and silent, signaling that Clem's attack had worked, and the girl's life was saved. Maree pushed the walker off of her, and she took her own knife back that was out of her reach earlier. Then the two of them looked back at Vaughn, who was still managing by himself until..._

_"RAHHH! HAAA! HAA-!" Vaughn screamed in horrible agony when his lurker abandoned any attempt to bite down on his neck and instead dug its dead fingers and hands into his stomach._

_"DADDY NO!"_

* * *

_"Vaughn's dead?! That's impossible! That's..." Xavier paused and realized what had happened. "Those motherfucking imbeciles died while they were waiting for him? I knew they were sick... but I thought they had more time. God help us, this could be worst than I realized... the fucking walker virus wasn't bad enough, now we got this goddamn super flu!?"_

* * *

_The still greasy Xavier looked down on a frightened Clementine with his gun pointed at her. "I didn't want any visitors tonight, little one..."_

* * *

_**Episode 2: The Perils Ahead- Written By TWDGamerKenny'sBro**_

...Clementine stared fearfully as Xavier cocked his gun at her. "Out." He ordered bluntly.

Clementine slowly stepped out of the cabinet and walked into the center of the office, Xavier's gun remained fixed on her the entire time. "Put your hands where I can see them." And Clementine put her hands in the air, a sign of surrender.

"Got any weapons?" He asked with narrowed eyes.

Clementine's thoughts returned to Michael's knife in her pocket. If she hadn't had that when Vaughn and Maree were attacked... They might have both perished.

[Hand over knife]

**[Don't hand over knife (Lie)]**

"I don't have any, I gave them all to Wayne before dinner." She lied through gritted teeth.

**(?) Xavier will remember that.**

Xavier smiled eerily, "Such an honest child." his smile then fell into a grimace. "Shame that won't save you."

As soon as Xavier showed signs of pulling the trigger, Clementine dived behind his desk, the bullet from his gun striking the wall. "Don't make this harder than it has to be!" He yelled.

"You killed Vaughn!" Clementine exclaimed.

"I never intended for it to go that far. Listen, kid, I don't want to hurt you, you've just put me in a real sticky situation that's all. This wouldn't be happening if you hadn't snuck into my room. So why don't you come out and we can agree to make terms?"

Fuck that. Clementine thought internally. As Xavier approached the desk she darted from her cover, throwing open the door to his office and sprinting down the stairs. No shots followed her as she made her way out of the building and towards the tents.

Once she reached them, she stopped to catch her breath before glancing over her shoulder to see Xavier approaching the tents as well. Clementine glanced around fearfully, and without even thinking, she dove into the nearest tent and collided with the ground.

"What the fuck?!" A familiar voice exclaimed.

Clementine lifted her head to see Michael sitting cross-legged on his bed roll and staring at her wide eyed. He had a bottle placed on his lap, and if she had to take a wild guess she would assume it was alcohol. She thought about questioning him but realized it wasn't the time.

"Clementine, what are you-" he began, only to be silenced as Clementine put her finger to her lips.

Without saying a word, she vacated to the back of Michael's tent and waited as Xavier's shadow appeared outside "Michael! Get out here."

Michael sighed and stood up, moving towards the entrance of the tent and sticking his head out into the cool night air. "What do you want, Xavier?" He asked gruffly.

"You seen a girl?" He asked.

"Lotta girls around here." Michael replied with a brief smirk.

"Dammit, I can't remember her name." Xavier cursed crossly.

"What does she look like?"

"She has a leather jacket, and a hat with the letter 'D' on it. Her name is sort of fruity..."

"You mean Clementine?" Michael questioned.

"Yes, Clementine. Have you seen her?"

"Not recently, no." Michael lied.

"Let me know if you do see her, alright? We need to have a... talk."

"Sure, whatever."

And with that Xavier disappeared out of sight. So, Michael came back into the tent and gave Clementine a brief smile, which she retuned. "Thanks, Michael."

"No problem. You stopped Wayne from strangling me to death, and you helped me out with that note earlier. Lets just say we're even now."

Clementine reached into her back pocket and took Lucas's note out, holding it out to Michael. "You didn't take it back?" He asked with an element of surprise as he grasped the note.

"I kind of had some bigger problems." She told him with a sigh. "Vaughn's dead, there were walkers in his tent and... They attacked Maree and Vaughn, and I was only able to save one so..."

"You let Vaughn die? You let the leader of are community die?!"

"I thought I could save them both! I didn't think..." Her voice trailed off. "I wouldn't have been able to save either of them if I didn't have your knife." She stated, handing him back his blade.

"Well, I'm glad I gave it to you, then. But... Jesus. Vaughn's really dead? How did it happen? How could walkers get in here?"

"They were Xavier's men, he wanted them to get Vaughn for him, but they turned before that. They were infected with some sort of new virus, and people can die from it."

"Wait, why did Xavier want his men to get Vaughn?" Michael questioned in confusion.

"Xavier's planning a takeover, I overheard him talking about it, that's why he was after me." She informed him.

"Son of a bitch..." Michael muttered. "That traitor... I should've seen it coming."

"Nobody could've known." Clementine replied. "Listen, Xavier has a bunch of medicine in his office, it can help prevent this flu. That's why I was in his office. I need to get back there and take some, for me and Kenny and AJ."

"You go do that then." Michael responded, walking over to his bedroll and reaching for the bottle of alcohol.

"Come with me."

"Clem? Come on, I-"

**(?) You asked for Michael's help.**

"This medicine is important, you might need some too. And if Xavier's still around, I need you to have my back."

Michael sighed and straightened himself up "Alright, I'll come."

The two kids walked out of the tent and out into the darkness. Michael paused. "I think I might have a flashlight in my tent, let me go get it."

"Or we could stick to the shadows and avoid Xavier easily." Clementine suggested.

Michael smirked. "I like the way you think. Come on, lets hurry."

They ran across the yard and towards Xavier office. Clementine just hoped he wouldn't be there.

* * *

It was quiet. Maybe a little too quiet. Clementine entered the office, giving the bullet hole in the wall a brief glance as she hurried over to the cabinet, where the duffel bag was.

Michael stood outside the door, keeping watch, his knife in his left hand, which Clementine assumed was his dominant one since he held the blade with confidence. "Make sure to get me some." He told her.

Clementine nodded. "Yeah, sure, I wasn't going to leave you out anyway."

"I know, I was just making sure..."

Clementine dug her hands into the duffel bag and took out a reasonable amount of medicine for four people.

"We are so dead if we get caught..." Michael mumbled, looking around nervously but keeping his eyes fixed on the stairs.

"I got some." She signaled, running out of the room with her hands full.

Michael held out his hand and waited to be given his share. Clementine paused and divided the medicine fairly, giving him the amount he needed.

"Thanks." He said gratefully, tucking his knife into his waistband and carrying the medicine in his arms. "Now let's get out of here before he shows up."

The two rushed down the stairs and out into the night once again. "Do you think he'll notice?" Michael asked her.

"I didn't take much so I don't think so."

Michael paused beside his tent "What do you want to do... Y'know, about Xavier... I mean, what's going to happen now?"

"I don't know, Michael. But I'm sure we'll be able to figure something out in the morning."

Michael nodded. "See you later." He said, going to enter his tent before pausing. "Clem?"

Clementine was about to leave, but turned to face him. "Yeah?"

"Thank you... For everything."

"I should be thanking you, but you're welcome."

Michael smiled and then entered his tent, leaving Clementine by herself. The twelve year old's thoughts returned to the bottle of alcohol she'd seen in Michael's tent. Was it wise to leave him alone? Surely he wouldn't drink all of it... Would he?

He seemed sensible enough and maybe she could trust him to do the right thing. Michael wasn't really her main concern right now though, all she wanted was to get back to Kenny and AJ with the medicine and then get a good night's rest. Maybe things would improve in the morning.

* * *

She entered Kenny's tent to find him sitting, cradling AJ and nurturing him. The one-eyed man lifted his head and smiled at Clementine as she came in, his eye then fixed on the medicine in her hands. "I knew you could do it. You did good, Clem."

Clementine's face fell as she placed the medicine down. "He knows..." She stated.

"What?"

"Xavier found me in his office. But the worse thing is, he wanted his friends to bring Vaughn to him, he was planning a takeover, and now that Vaughn's dead he can..."

"They'll be no one to stop him from taking power." Kenny muttered.

"The community will see him as a hero! They won't know the truth, that he was planning it all along, to try and forcefully take power, he caused Vaughn's death."

"That scum..." Kenny growled. "There won't be much Wellington to lead if the virus keeps spreading." Kenny murmured. "I hate to say this but... We might have to start thinking about leaving... It's the only option we got if things turn to shit."

AJ let out a small whimper and a cry, "Sssh, ssh, easy there buddy, I got you." he said soothingly, rocking him gently. "We'll have to see how things go. For now, just try to get some rest, okay? We'll talk more in the morning. "

Best to stay here tonight, Clementine laid down on some bedroll and closed her eyes. It didn't take long before sleep took hold and her consciousness slipped away...

* * *

**A/N- Episode 2 kicks off with tensions still rising. What awaits our heroes in the morning? What will be Wellington's fate? Stay tuned to find out! :)**


	10. The Perils Ahead: Part 2

_**Episode 2: The Perils Ahead- The Day After**_

* * *

Clementine was nudged awake by Kenny in the early hours of morning. "Clem wake up, you need to get up sweetie..."

The twelve year old yawned and rubbed her eyes sleepily as she stood up with Kenny and AJ in his arms. "Why so early...?"

Kenny unzipped the tent's entrance as he informed her. "I hear Xavier's making some big announcement. We need to be there and listen in with everyone else, come on darlin'." He instructed, taking AJ with him and leaving the tent. Clem quickly followed them.

In the clearing that was their town square, Xavier spoke to the remaining citizens of the camp from behind a podium to make this emergency address. "Good morning to you all. I apologize for this sudden announcement, but I must put to rest any whispers that may have been passed among you. Despite of what you may have heard, there is no cause for panic. Now, I know that some of you are sad to hear the loss of some of our beloved members of our community... We mourn for them, but you all have my word. This a place where we can work together and call a sanctuary in a world gone wrong, where you can sleep easy at night and live fearless productive lives. This settlement is our legacy, and I promise all of you, with my life, that Wellington is still safe..."

Clementine came to stand by Kenny, listening to what Xavier had to say while glancing around the crowd and trying to see any familiar faces. And that's when Michael caught her eye. The drunk teenager was standing some distances away, looking dazed, drowsy and sickly. She grimaced at the sight. He really did drink all that alcohol... she thought she could trust him not to.

Xavier continued his speech. "Vaughn was a good man. He was once a caring husband until his wife tragically passed away, he was a loving father, a loyal friend and a benevolent leader. His death has shocked this community to its very core. ...But out of the ashes we shall rise again, and I shall take Vaughn's place and lead this settlement in his honor."

Trying to play the hero? That's what Clem suspected from someone like him.

"As for news on what's going on outside the wall..." The newly-appointed greasy leader went on. "Some of the lookouts tell us that there is a large cluster of walkers coming from the woods. There is no need nor cause for panic of course, since the Wall will keep them out."

And keep all the sick people in.

"Anyone who starts showing symptoms of the flu must report to the sickbay immediately for treatment. We must be careful, all it takes is one lone walker to cause this community to fall. This sounds excessive I know, but it is better to be safe than sorry. We must prevent any infections from spreading at all costs."

What will you do to sick people? Clementine questioned internally. Sick people can't be saved...

"For now, go back to your jobs and don't worry about a thing. Myself and my aides shall deal with the rest, thank you all for your time. Dismiss."

And with that the community parted, people moving in different directions until little remain standing in the yard. Xavier was making his way back towards his office before pausing when he noticed Clementine. He gave her a death stare and quickly advanced on her. He grabbed her arm, squeezing it tightly and yanking her towards him. "Breathe a word about what happened last night and the flu won't be your only concern. So I suggest you keep quiet, missy."

"You're hurting me!" Clementine told him, the grip he had on her arm tightening.

"Hey! Get the fuck away from her!" Kenny bellowed.

Xavier scowled at Kenny and released Clementine's arm. "I assume you know about it too?"

Kenny was deathly silent, but the glare he gave Xavier was full of anger and hatred "The last person who touched Clementine like that ended up with his face caved in." He growled. "So why don't ya fuck off?!"

Xavier shook his head bitterly "Say anything about Vaughn's death and I swear, you'll both live to regret it." He didn't say another word after that. He just left. Walking at a quick pace towards his office.

"You okay?" Kenny approached Clementine with Alvin Junior still in his arms to which she nodded and he went on. "Clem... I don't trust any of these folks, and if you ask me we're better off without any of them." He had a look of regret on his face then stared down at AJ as he blinked owlishly up at them. "Wellington might be done..."

"What do we do then?" She asked.

"We should leave... just go. As soon as we can, it ain't safe no more..."

"What about everyone else?" She questioned him.

"Who's everyone else?" He raised an eyebrow at that.

"We should take some people with us, people that can help us survive outside the Wellington walls." She suggested, as the best defense against walkers and people, is people.

"Oh yeah, like who?"

"Michael." Clementine stated.

"The kid?"

"It's because of him I was able to get us our medicine. And he's good with a gun and a knife. We might need someone like that in our group. And he's nice, I like him."

"He didn't look too good earlier... Do you think he might be sick?" Kenny wondered.

"He uh.. helped himself to some alcohol." She informed Kenny.

**(?) Kenny will remember that.**

"He's hungover huh? Kid like that? Damn... I hope he's not a bad influence on you."

"He's not." Clementine stated simply. "He's just been through a rough time, that's all."

"Anyone else you want to take with us? People you trust?"

"Dusty. He's trustworthy. And Maree too, she can help out with AJ, and she knows about medicine and stuff..."

"The reckless soldier boy and the nurse huh? Well, as long as they ain't sick neither I suppose... That it or is there more?"

"Hazen. We can't just leave him here on his own, he only just got here." Clementine went down to the bottom of the list in her head. "And I think we should give Wayne and Helga a chance too."

"What? Clementine, look, I gotta put my foot down on those two. I know they ain't good people, I've seen that bratty shit mouth off to nearly anyone she talks to. And that asshole Wayne guy ain't no walk in the park either. Why would you want them with us?" Kenny inquired.

"Because Kenny, they're not all bad. Two more people can still really help us a lot." Clem crossed her arms on this stance. "We've had people like them before in our group and we've made it work, sort of... But last night, Wayne told me that they've both been through a lot."

"We've all been through a lot!" Kenny retorted with a sigh. "Fine... fine, if you say they're good, they're good, you've always seemed to have had a knack for these kinds of things."

She gratefully nodded. "Thank you."

"Well, the best thing to do is gather all these people up and figure out a plan together. How about you go talk to them and convince them to come with us, and we'll all meet up on one of the far picnic tables at noon, lunchtime. Sound good?"

Clementine affirmed. "Yeah, I can do that."

"So, where you going first?"

Clementine paused, lost in thought for a second. "I'll go check on Michael." She stated.

"Alright, remember though, meet me at one of the far tables at noon, lunchtime, okay?"

Clementine was about to leave when she paused and turned back towards the one-eyed man. "Kenny..." She began.

"Yeah?"

"Do you know anything about hangovers?" She asked him.

"Where'd you learn that word?" Kenny huffed as he went and walked into his tent. Moments later, he came out with a bottle of water. "It's important that he drinks lots of fluids, water especially." He stated while handing her the water bottle. "It ain't right a boy his age picking up the bottle, shit... here."

"Thanks Kenny." Clem took the plastic bottle of clear water in her hand.

"Yeah, don't mention it, we'll see you in a bit sweetie." Kenny smiled as he took one of AJ's little hands and made him give a wave to Clem.

Clementine happily returned the wave, and then she wandered over to Michael's tent where the teen had gone once Xavier's speech was over. She didn't bother to announce herself and instead just went inside.

Michael was sprawled out on his bedroll. "Hey." She greeted.

Michael lifted his head and then sat up. "Hey, Clem." He responded.

Clementine walked over to him, unscrewed the cap and held out the water bottle for him. "Here, drink this, it'll help."

Michael gladly took the bottle and began to take a few gulps and sips of the water. "I think you just saved my life... Hey, since when did you know about hangovers?" He asked, once he stopped for a breather.

Clementine shrugged. "Kenny told me."

"Shit, he knows about it too...? You may as well have just spread it around the camp." He groaned, taking a few more sips of water. His stomach gurgled.

Clementine scooped up the bottle of alcohol and felt its weight, and it was empty. "Could you put that down, please?"

Clementine stared silently at him and then placed the bottle down. "So, you drank all of it then?"

"I really don't want to talk about it..." Michael replied with a tone of shame.

"Right, sorry." She apologized.

"So, what did you want?" He asked. "Need my help stealing something else?"

"No, me and Kenny have been thinking about leaving, and we were wondering if you wanted to come with us."

Michael paused. "You want me to come with you?" He murmured in disbelief. "Like, leave Wellington, for good?"

"Of course, you helped me, so I wanna help you. You know how to shoot a gun and throw a knife. And... You're a friend."

"A lot people know how to shoot a gun, I don't know... It's been a long time since I've been outside of Wellington. I've been out there on supply runs but... I haven't lived out there, not for a long time..."

"We'll all support each other. It'll be fine, you'll see." Clementine told him encouragingly. "We just have to stick together with the people we can trust."

**(?) Michael will remember that.**

Michael gave her a weak smile. "Yeah, alright. I'll do it, I'm getting sick of Xavier's bullshit already anyway."

"That's great. Come find us around lunch at one of the far picnic tables, and we'll talk about what we're going to do."

Michael nodded, throwing his head back and drinking a vast amount of the water. "I'll see you then." He stated and Clementine turned to leave the tent.

"Clem?" She turned around to face him. "Thanks... For believing in me."

"You're welcome."

* * *

It was difficult trying to find Maree and Dusty. They weren't in Vaughn's tent, she had tried to go in, but Xavier's men had stopped her from entering. It annoyed her but she learned only Xavier occupied the new quarters.

But eventually, she found them in the settlement's sickbay. Maree had her own little office there. She and Dusty were together behind a partially opened white curtain, talking about an unknown subject when Clementine entered, after announcing herself and being invited in, of course.

Maree flashed Clementine a quick glance, old tears staining her cheeks. "I should go have a look at the patients..." Maree stated, quickly vacating the room.

"Maree..." Dusty called after her, worry wrought on his face.

She turned her head in response. "Yeah?"

"Be careful around them, okay?" He told, regarding her safety. "Just sayin'... Sick folk."

"I will Dusty, thanks." She replied with a comforting smile for him, leaving the room and shutting the nearby door behind her where other people were awaiting her services.

Dusty sighed and slumped down in Maree's chair. "Hey, Clem." He greeted looking up at her now.

"I guess she's avoiding me." Clementine murmured as she approached Dusty, her eyes still on the door Maree walked out of.

"These things take time, Clem." Dusty told her. "Just... give her some space, it's been real traumatic for her y'know? But I think she'll work through it..."

Dusty sighed once again and rubbed his temples. "You know what happened last night was real messed up... I still can't believe Vaughn's gone. Just like that, it ain't fair..." He then eyed the twelve year old with an expression of real guilt. "Clem...did you save Maree just because I asked you to look for her? Because, dammit, this wasn't what I had in mind. ...I, I shouldn't have put that on you. If I were only there just a little sooner, maybe we could have saved Vaughn too..."

"This isn't your fault, Dusty..." Clementine assured him. "I was going to help both of them."

"But you helped Maree first." The young janitor spat back.

"Yeah... I did..." Clem's eyes went downcast, wishing that things could have been different.

"I just wish I could've done something." Dusty ran his hands through his hair. "Something more than just keep Maree from lookin' at Vaughn's corpse..."

"I wish I could've done something too. More I mean. I could've saved both of them but... you have to listen to me, this all started because Xavier was planning to take over all along." She revealed to him.

**(?) Dusty will remember that.**

"Wh-what?" Dusty stuttered on disbelief.

"He was going to try and take over last night, but it went wrong and his men turned because they were sick, remember? If Xavier hadn't done that then maybe Vaughn would still be alive."

"You mean... He was...? That's what the medicine was for... that fuckin' son of a bitch!" Dusty's anger had flared, and he shot up from the chair he was in, he had someone to blame this on other than himself now. "He's in charge now, goddammit! So, I won't be able to give him a piece of my goddamn mind! He never would talk to me anyway and I just can't believe... god!"

Clementine found space in his little rant to stop him. "Dusty calm down. Kenny and I have a plan."

Dusty panted after that long winded curse on Xavier. "Yeah? What do you want to do?" He asked.

"Me and Kenny are planning on leaving. Michael has also agreed to come, and we want you and Maree with us."

"I'd like to come but..." He looked back at the door she walked out again. "I'm not sure about Maree. It might be too soon to let go and leave her home like this... And there's a lot of folks that could use her help here right now. But... I'll try to pull her back from it. I'll convince her to come with us. Ain't no way I'm gonna stick around here with that greasy bastard callin' the shots, if I can help it."

"Good to hear that. We're having a meeting at lunch time, and we're going to talk about what we want to do." Clementine told him.

"I'll be there... And maybe Maree will be too." Dusty assured her with a smile. "If there are more people you need to see, you should probably run along now and find them." He encouragingly suggested.

Clementine headed backed towards the door and paused for a moment. "Hey, would you ask Hazen about it too, please? We want him to be there as well, and I don't really know where he is..."

"I do. I'll take care of Hazen. You just focus on gathering everyone else up."

"Thanks." She murmured, throwing open the door and leaving the office, trying her best to avoid sick patients as she vacated the sickbay.

* * *

Wayne and Helga. Those were the last two people to find. Clementine came across them where she first met Helga, at that shooting range. Wayne was observing Helga as she shot at the targets when Clementine entered; better tread lightly, don't want a repeat of what happened last time.

Helga remain rooted to the spot, focused on her shooting so that Clementine went unnoticed. The same couldn't be said for Wayne. "Come to practice?" He asked.

"No. I came to talk to you." She told him, sparing a quick glance to Helga. "Only you."

Wayne glanced at Helga as well. "Maybe somewhere a little quieter, it won't take long right?" He said, leading Clementine into the corridor where the gunshots weren't as loud.

"So, what did you want? Did you come to talk about what I said last night?" Wayne grumbled as he crossed his arms. "Helga won't give you an apology if you try looking for it in her. Do you get it?"

"No, I don't care about that. It's about something else. I came to ask if you wanted to come with me, Kenny, and a few other people. We're leaving Wellington. This place isn't safe anymore with the flu going around and... other reasons that I can't talk about right now." She confided in him.

"You're... You're asking us to leave Wellington with you? ...After all we did yesterday?" He questioned, stunned by Clementine's words.

"I shouldn't judge you or Helga because of first impressions. Everyone should get a second chance, and I'm giving you and Helga one." She told him.

**(?) Wayne will remember that.**

"That's... Thank you, Clem. But there's no way in hell that a fuckin' flu is going to be too much trouble. You gotta be overreacting kid..."

Clementine scowled at him. "I don't think you should be the one telling me about overreactions, Wayne..."

Wayne furrowed his eyebrows at that. "Hey hey hey, don't be a damn smart-ass, kid. A little cough and a little sneeze never hurt anyone."

"Oh yeah?" Clem challenged him. "Well I know for a fact that two people died from it yesterday, and then they turned and killed Vaughn, that's what happened, Xavier's lying to everyone, covering it up to look like a hero."

"Bullshit! Why should I believe a little girl over a man like Xavier? He's the one taking on the responsibility on leading all of us, just like that."

"Stop being an asshole and just listen to me!" Clem yelled at the man, luckily Helga's gunshots covered up her increased volume. "I was there. I saw it happen."

"You and what army?" Wayne shook his head at her, still skeptical.

"Everyone who's leaving with us knows." Clementine retorted, slightly regretting to give these two another chance. "I just wanted to help you guys, but if you won't listen to what I have to say, then what's the point?"

An awkward silence ensued between the two of them as each were contemplating on what to say next. And then Wayne mumbled out. "Where's the meeting?"

Clem perked up, and gave him the information. "Just find and meet me and Kenny at one of the far picnic tables at lunch time and we'll explain everything, okay?"

"We'll stop by, but that don't mean that we're leaving with ya, alright?" Wayne wanted to make that clear. "I'll go talk to Helga about it, and I'll see you guys there." He turned to head back to the shooting range, but paused in the doorway "I appreciate the invitation, kid." he said gratefully, disappearing out of sight.

* * *

Lunch time, and it was a crappy overcast day, no direct sunshine rays coming down on them. Clementine got to small congregation of benches and picnic table as soon as she could. She sat down at one of the far tables where Kenny had been waiting with AJ, the wounded warrior inquired from her. "Clem, did you talk to everyone you wanted?" He asked as she joined him.

Clementine nodded. "Yeah, they should be coming soon." She told him as she motioned to Kenny that she wanted to hold Alvie. Kenny complied and handed the baby over to her.

The three sat in silence together as they waited.

"So..." Kenny began after AJ finished his fussing and fell asleep for a nap. "Who's a definite yes?" He asked.

"Michael, Dusty, and maybe Wayne. I'm not too sure about Maree, Hazen, and Helga though..." She murmured. "I didn't really talk to them."

"Well, I suppose we'll find out shortly." Kenny replied with a smirk.

* * *

**A/N- And so we will see who will join them in this departure. Who will go? And who will stay? Go ahead and give us your thoughts in the reviews below. Stayed tuned for next time. :)**


	11. The Perils Ahead: Part 3

_**Episode 2: The Perils Ahead- Gone Awry**_

_**A/N- Another long chapter for you guys, enjoy.**_

* * *

After maybe fifteen minutes, Michael was the first to approach the table. He'd had a change of clothes: he was now adorning some black pants and a blue-ish green sweater. He looked a lot better as well as he had some color in his cheeks, and the faintest of smiles on his face.

"You're lookin' better." Kenny commented as Michael sat down beside Clementine.

Michael narrowed his eyes, he smile disappearing from his face "What are you saying?"

"Nothing, I'm just sayin' that you look better than you did this morning."

"Leave it, Kenny, Michael doesn't want to talk about it." Clementine told him sternly.

**(?) Kenny will remember that.**

"Right, sorry." He then addressed the boy. "I'm sorry kid, that ain't really my place."

"It's fine." Michael grumbled, picking up his bottle of water and taking light sips.

Clementine looked over her shoulder to see Dusty, Maree, and Hazen coming over all at once, with Wayne and Helga close behind. The group of five came to join the occupied table, and they all sat together.

"It's good to have you all here." Kenny stated. "So, as some of you may know, there's a flu going around-"

"No shit." Wayne interrupted sarcastically.

Kenny ignored him, although he seemed a little irritated "...And Xavier turned out to be a double crosser, he was only ever looking for power. He's the reason Vaughn is dead, and I don't know about you folks but I can't just stay in a place with someone like that in charge."

"So what do you suggest?" Maree piped up in curiosity.

Kenny answered her. "We get the fuck outta here, that's what I suggest."

"Really? And where would we go?" She questioned further.

"I ain't sure yet, but once we're someplace else, someplace safe, we'll figure something out."

"So you don't actually have a plan?" Helga scoffed. "Why am I not surprised?"

"Alright Kenny, when do you think would be a good time to leave?" Dusty asked.

"Soon as possible, before we get infected with the flu... or everyone else does." Kenny replied grimly.

"That sounds doable. There's just one small problem." Michael chimed himself in.

"What do you mean? What problem?" Dusty inquired.

"Xavier said there were reports of a cluster of walkers outside the wall. How are we going to get through those?" He questioned.

"Me and Clem know a little trick, right Clem?" Kenny responded, turning his head towards her for support.

"I don't know Kenny, that didn't really... workout last time." Clementine replied worryingly.

"Well, we can plow right through them. We have enough weapons here at Wellington, and I doubt there's that many outside. The guards probably sniped a few. We can get out, I'm sure of it." Kenny encouraged them.

"What was this little 'trick' of yours?" Wayne asked.

Kenny turned towards Clementine again. "You've done it a few times Clem, you know more than me."

Clementine adjusted AJ in her arms and glanced at the group as they waited for an answer. "When you rubbed walker guts on you, they can't smell that you're really alive, so they think you're one of them. Just stay calm, walk, and don't do anything stupid."

**(?) They will remember that.**

"Sounds nasty I'm sure, but that could really come in handy when you're trying to get by walkers without drawing attention." Dusty defended Clem's gutsy trick.

"That's fucking gross. I'm not doing that." Helga mumbled in protest.

"Well, if the walkers are already taken care of outside the wall, we might not have to." Kenny asserted them. "Look, I know what I'm sayin' ain't what you were expectin'. I'm sure you were expectin' some big fuckin' plan, but I don't got one right now. But I promise ya, we'll be better off outside those walls. We'll take care of each other, and most importantly, we'll survive. Just trust me, okay? It's gonna be a lot easier out there than it will be in here. So who's with me?"

Clementine stayed silent, Kenny already knew where she stood on the matter. "I am." Michael was the first to speak up.

"Me too." Dusty stated confidently, glancing at Maree, who nodded.

"Yeah, me as well." She said quietly.

"And us." Wayne said, speaking for both himself and Helga, although his sibling looked unhappy with his decision.

"What about you, kid?" Kenny asked, his words directed at Hazen, who had been sitting deathly silent for some time.

Hazen lifted his head, his eyes clouded and dark. "Yeah, I'm in, I guess." He muttered, before lowering his head sadly.

"Good, I'm glad we're all on the same page. Now that that's settled, we'll come back here tomorrow and discuss it more then. We shouldn't talk about our plans tonight, people might get suspicious of us all gathering together. Just go back to your jobs and don't breath a word of this to anyone."

"Hey! You lot, break period is over, get back to your jobs!" One of Xavier's men, who was carrying a pistol and looking very menacing, ordered. It was the end of lunchtime, and the group had been busy talking so they hadn't noticed.

They silently departed, each going in different directions, and making brief eye contact with members of the group. Clementine was about to follow Kenny, when Hazen grabbed her arm, and squeezed it gently. "What is it?" She asked.

"Are you sure we'll be better off outside the wall?" He questioned. "My sister, she... How could we survive out there?"

"It'll be different. We'll look out for each other. Strength in numbers after all, right?"

"I don't want to see anymore people die..." Hazen mumbled. "I think I've seen too much... I just want it to stop." He confided in her.

"I'm afraid that's just not possible, Hazen. But things will work out, you'll see. You'll get through it. Your sister may have died but you can keep on living, for her sake. Make her proud."

**(?) Hazen will remember that.**

Hazen blinked back tears. "Yeah... I will. I'll try."

* * *

Clementine had joined Kenny at his place of work for most of the day. The two had a post where they could lookout over the wall and at the cluster of walkers outside. The sun was still fairly high in the sky, but evening was fast approaching.

"Not as big as the one we saw at Carver's camp..." Kenny murmured, watching them through binoculars. "We could probably shoot our way right through them." He stated, handing the binoculars to Clementine "Here, take a look."

"Do you think it will work?" She questioned, observing the walkers through the binoculars. "I mean, after what happened last time..."

"We learned from our mistakes, what happened in the herd at Howe's won't happen again, don't you even speak on it no more..." Kenny's radio buzzed. The one-eyes man turned and picked it up, holding down the button and speaking into it "Yeah?"

"Kenny, hey, I need you to get down to the sickbay. Couple of patients reanimated before the bodies could be disposed of. They need to be dealt with like five minutes ago." Edith talked to him.

"Me and Clem are on it." Kenny replied, turning the radio off and attaching it to his belt. He turned towards Clementine, picking up a sniper rifle and handing a glock pistol to the twelve-year old. "Come on, Clem." He ordered, quickly leaving their post.

Clementine followed, and together they raced to the sickbay to deal with the walker-patients. They hadn't even arrived at the sickbay when they saw another free lurker come staggering out of the sickbay, chasing after a defenseless community member. "Someone! Someone help me!"

Clementine and Kenny raised their guns, only for the walker to tackle the man, and already chow down on his face. Clementine put a bullet in the walkers head, and quickly rolled it off of him.

Kenny approached the bitten stranger, pressing the barrel in the side of the man's head and pulling the trigger, putting him down without a second thought. He proceeded to leave the corpse lying limply on the ground and marched up to the sickbay.

Clementine stared wide-eyed at the body, then quickly joined him. Kenny gave her a brief nod, before throwing the door open to reveal a large cluster of reanimated patients within the building! Kenny's one eye widened at the sight of all those walkers as the undead turned towards them with their arms outstretched.

"Fuck!" Kenny exclaimed, slamming the door shut. "It ain't gonna hold!" He growled, forcing his weight against it and trying to keep it closed.

"There could be people inside!" Clementine cried.

"Fuck that, we're not going in there!"

Screaming came from behind them, Clementine turned around to see a walker attack a woman and maul her seconds later. Michael suddenly came into view and stabbed the walker in the back of the head. He then lifted the blade and stabbed the woman, putting her down.

"Jesus Christ!" Kenny breathed, still clutching the entrance to the sickbay. "There're other ways out of the sickbay, there're going to get out soon. Clem, we gotta get out of Wellington. NOW!" He bellowed as he readied himself. "On 3, I'll let go of the door and we'll run for it, okay? 1... 2... 3!" He let go of the door and ran, Clementine following from behind.

"Michael, come on!" She called to him as they ran past, and Michael ran after them.

"Clem, I'm gonna go find AJ, he's probably with Maree and Dusty. You go to the gate, I'll round up everyone else!" Kenny told her as he ran in another direction.

She and Michael continued to run past tents and towards the gate. "Kenny's going in the wrong direction if he wants to find some of the group." Michael commented breathlessly.

"What do you mean?" Clementine asked.

"He won't find Hazen where he's going."

"Then we have to go find him, do you know where he is?"

"Yeah, follow me." Michael stated, leading her past several rows of tents towards what she believed was Hazen's.

"Hazen!" Clementine cried as they both ran into the tent.

"Clementine? What is it? I heard screaming." Hazen responded as he stood up from his bed roll.

"Walkers." Clementine told him simply.

"Oh no... Not again." He mumbled. "Already?"

"We have to go, now, come on." Clementine declared, gesturing for him to follow her yet again. He stayed where he was however. "What's the matter?"

"I don't know about this..." He murmured fearfully. "Maybe it'll get better if we wait it out or-!"

"It'll be fine, Hazen." Michael told him encouragingly.

"Trust us." Clementine said warmly, holding out her hand. Hazen stared for a moment, lost in thought. He then reached out and took Clementine's hand, allowing himself to be dragged out of the tent and towards the Wellington gate.

Kenny, Dusty, Maree who had AJ in her arms, Wayne, and Helga were already there waiting for them. A few of them were luckily carrying backpacks, hopefully full of supplies. As they slowed their run and walked at a quick pace, Clementine gave Hazen's hand a comforting squeeze and then let go.

"Thank god your okay!" Kenny sighed with relief. "The others weren't too far away, they were already makin' their way to the gate, smart bunch." He stated. "But the goddamn doors are fuckin' shut, and we gotta get it open."

Michael turned to look at the gate and grimaced. "There're controls up top." He told Kenny. "I'll go get it open." He volunteered.

"I'll go too." Clementine volunteered herself as well.

Kenny nodded. "Okay, but you two hurry! And Clem?"

Clementine watched as Kenny held out a backpack to her. "It's got some of your stuff in it. Your old coat too."

Clementine took the backpack and put it on her shoulders. "Thanks, Kenny."

Clementine and Michael entered what Edith used as her lookout station. And there was said Edith, in the flesh, staring at the walkers outside the wall, walkie-talkie in hand. "It's happening, isn't it?" She asked, turning towards them. "I just talked to Xavier and... I don't think he made it. I heard some walkers on his end, he screamed and then... It all went quiet."

"Wellington has fallen, Edith!" Clementine declared to her.

Edith sighed. "I knew this would happen. After Vaughn died... I knew things would get shitty."

"Edith, could you open the gate, please?" Michael asked, quickly getting to the point.

Edith stared at the controls and then at the two children. "There isn't much left for you here." She murmured. "Yeah, I'll open the gates for you." She responded with a nod. "That'll probably help whoever's still alive to escape."

"Come with us." Clementine suggested, taking a step forward.

**(?) You asked Edith to come with you.**

"No dear, my place is here." She replied firmly. "But thanks, really, I appreciate that." She stated gratefully. "Listen, I'll stay up here and help clear a path for you and your friends, till my gun clicks empty."

Michael nodded. "Thanks Edith." He turned away as he picked up a discarded sniper rifle and climbed down.

Clementine remained rooted to the spot. "Go on." Edith told her. "Go!"

Clementine left. She climbed down from the lookout station and stood with the group, waiting for the gates to open. Michael threw the sniper rifle to Dusty, who caught it and prepared himself for the walkers outside.

"If things turn ugly and we get split up, we'll all meet up at the Bed 'N' Breakfast on the outskirts of the woods. Me and Clem know where it is, and I'm sure some of you have seen it on supply runs." Kenny told them. "It's called Ruthie's. Got it?"

The twelve year old lifted her glock, aiming at the gate as it screeched and clunked and then it swung open, to reveal the cluster of walkers blocking their path. Kenny was the first to fire a shot, killing the nearest walker and marching out into the herd. The group followed. From above, Edith rained some bullets down on the small herd.

Clementine shot several walkers in her path, moving forward and making her way towards the woods. As she became engulfed by the herd, she began to get separated from the others. Soon enough unfortunately, she was alone, with walkers closing in on either side.

Clementine put as many as she could down, with Edith helping from above. Clementine turned to face a walker and backed away, shooting it in the head. She ended up bumping into something, so she quickly turned around and pressed the barrel of her gun into... Michael's head.

"Whoa, easy Clem, it's me." He held his hands up in his defense.

"Michael." She hissed, lowering her gun. "Where did everyone else go?" She asked.

"I don't know, lets just keep moving." He ordered, slashing the back of a walkers head open and moving towards the woods, cutting up more walkers in the process. When they reached the trees, they ended up running into more.

"Shit." Michael cursed, raising his knife above his head. "Clem, I'm going to keep pushing forward, you have my back, okay?"

"Sure." Clementine replied with a nod, aiming at the walkers that were staggering through the trees towards them. Edith's gunshots were distant now.

Michael pushed forward like he had said, stabbing walkers with his knife and moving through the clearing, pushing deeper and deeper into the woods. Clementine shot several walkers that were closing in on Michael from all sides when a walker attacked her from behind. She gasped and whirled around, instinctively squeezing the trigger and putting it down instantly.

She turned back to Michael to see him with his blade stuck in a walkers forehead, with another approaching from the side.

"Michael, look out!" Clementine cried, aiming her gun at the walker and pulling the trigger._ *Click.*_

Michael ripped his knife from his current kill's head and twisted round, the walker lunging at him and knocking the knife from his left hand. "Shit!" he exclaimed as he was forced to the ground. He raised his hands and caught the walker before it could land on him, but his right hand was dangerously close to its mouth.

Clementine sprinted over, planning on bashing the walker's skull in with the barrel of her gun.

But it was too late. When she got there, the walker snapped at Michael's right hand, it's teeth making contact with his thumb. It then bit down... hard.

"AHHH!" Michael cried out in pain as Clementine raised her gun and smashed it against the walkers head. The walker became stunned as she hit it again and again until it's skull opened up and it stopped struggling.

It's jaw went slack, releasing Michael's thumb as Clementine kicked the body off of him. Michael staggered to his feet whilst shivering and clutching his hand. "Fuck..." He exhaled.

Clementine stared at him before kneeling down and scooping up his knife. "How bad is it?" She asked as she handed him his knife.

Michael let go of his wrist and took hold of the handle of the blade. He proceeded to lift his hand and show her. There wasn't much left of his thumb. The flesh was shredded and she could even see bone.

"We'll figure something out, okay? We will." She told him encouragingly.

**(?) Michael will remember that.**

More walkers were approaching. Clementine glanced around before turning back to him. "Lets get someplace safe. Then we'll find the others." She grabbed his left hand and tugged him through the trees. Michael stumbled before shrugging off Clementine's grip and running on his own.

The two sprinted for what seemed like only of few seconds before reaching a small clear stream. Michael paused, glancing around "Are we good?" He asked.

Clementine looked over her shoulder, breathing heavily. "I think we put enough distance between them and us." She replied through a pant.

Michael wandered towards a rock by the stream. He gazed at it for a brief moment before turning towards Clementine and holding out his knife. "Could you wash this for me?" He asked. "Please?"

Clementine took the lurker blood-soaked blade and walked over to the stream while Michael knelt down by the rock and rested his arm on it. Clementine lowered herself down by the stream and let the rushing water wash the knife. Once it was clean, and she felt a bit satisfied, she straightened herself up and wiped the knife on her trouser leg.

"We have to hurry." Michael pointed out as Clementine returned with the knife and handed it to him.

"I know..." She muttered, glancing at his right hand. "Are you going to..." Her voice trailed off.

"Cut it off? Yeah."

Clementine recalled the last time someone had amputated a limb. Sarita. Kenny's girlfriend. That hadn't worked out, and she grimaced at the thought.

"You ever seen it work?" He asked.

Clementine paused, thinking back to Carver's camp "There was a man I knew a long time ago named Reggie. I didn't see him lose his arm but... He was bit, and he lived." She told him.

"How much did he cut off?" Michael asked, putting the flat side of his blade on his arm, trying to decide where he should cut.

"Near his shoulder."

"Shit..." He cursed again. "I'm not cutting off that much." He placed the flat of his knife between his thumb and index finger. "Maybe I could cut off this much?" He commented, showing her that he planned to cut off part of his hand, namely two of his most important fingers.

"Are you sure that's enough? She should cut off more to be safe." She suggested.

"No way. I don't want to lose my whole hand." He insisted.

Michael lifted his knife above his hand and froze. "Let me do it." Clementine offered.

"I can do it!" He curtly replied. "Just... Give me a minute."

"You don't have a minute!" The twelve year old exclaimed, glancing round in case there were any advancing walkers.

Michael screamed. "AHHH!" Clementine whirled around to see his knife stabbed directly through his hand, pinning him to the rock. She stared in disbelief as he knelt there, his face buried in his right arms sleeve. Crimson red liquid was beginning to soak the rock as Michael lifted his head and grabbed hold of the knife, ripping it out of his hand and then crying out in agony.

"Let me help you!" Clementine cried.

Michael spluttered something that she didn't quite hear or understood. The teenager scowled and waved her off with his left hand. He then proceeded to slice his hand several times, the grinding and cracking of bones eminent throughout the clearing along with his grunts and screams.

And then it was over. Michael pulled away from the rock, leaving half of his hand behind while he clutched to what was left of it. He staggered back and fell into the stream. "Michael!" Clementine exclaimed, running over to his limp body. "Wake up!" She shouted, shaking him violently. The sounds of undead groans came from the trees around them.

She shook him again, jolting the fourteen year old awake. Clementine smiled with relief and helped him up. "That fucking hurt..." Michael muttered, wincing with pain.

"I could see that." Clementine responded, leading him out of the clearing at a steady pace, but quick enough to avoid the fast approaching walkers. "Do you think that was enough?" She questioned, glancing at the bloody mess Michael was clutching. The same bloody mess that used to be his hand.

Michael grunted and shrugged. "I don't know..."

"I guess we'll find out."

* * *

A cluster of walkers threw themselves against the RV door, each one trying their luck to break in. Clementine watched as the locked door rattled and creaked under pressure. She waited, wondering if it would hold.

When the locked door seemed secure enough, she decided she could now go about her business. Michael was slumped down in the kitchen area, still clutching his right hand tightly and staring distantly at the floor.

"You should lie down." She commented, gesturing at the bed behind her.

Michael lifted his head, sunlight from the evening sun shining on his face through the gaps in the curtains. In what little light they had, she could see that his face had lost all color, leaving him with a pale, almost grey, complexion.

"I... I'm fine..." His chest heaved. "Just... Find me something to close the wound, stop the bleeding..."

Clementine nodded. "Sure, I'll see what I can do."

Apart from the walkers groaning, the rattling of Michael's chest was the only sound to accompany her search. Clementine scanned the kitchen drawers for any make-shift medical supplies only to find nothing.

Realizing that most of the RV had been picked clean she moved towards the front, where the driver and passenger seat was. To her surprise, the keys were in the ignition.

**(o) Look at keys.**

"The keys are still here." She noted, calling over to Michael. "Should I try the engine?" She asked him.

"Knock yourself out." He replied, his tone low and uncaring. "Bet it doesn't work anyway..." He muttered to himself.

**(o) Turn keys.**

Clementine leaned over the drivers seat and turned the keys. Nothing happened. Not even the engine started up. Just silence.

"I knew it." Michael grumbled, not exactly happy that his prediction was right. "It probably ran out of gas. Or the engine broke. Or both."

Clementine moved away from the front and turned towards the hunched over teen. "My mom studied to be a mechanic, y'know?" He told her, the corner of his lips twitching into a small smile as he recalled old times.

"Really?" The twelve year old asked, intrigued by his statement.

"Yeah. Well, she worked as a mechanic for work experience at collage. I'm not sure if she wanted to be one. But then I came along and I put a stop to all that for her..." He muttered sadly, lowering his head.

"Come on, you know that's not true." Clementine told him encouragingly.

"She had to drop out of collage when I was born. She gave up everything for me, and she was still pretty much a kid herself back then... Raising me must have been hell for her..." His voice trailed off as he fell into silence. "...I miss her."

"She uh... Taught you anything? About cars and stuff?" She asked.

Michael shook his head silently. Clementine thought it was best if she left him alone, since he had already expressed that he was done talking by the fact that he had muted himself.

Clementine walked over to the bed at the back of the RV and stared at the sheets.

**(o) Look at sheets.**

"These could probably be used for bandages." She imagined them as wrappings if she could rip them.

Michael lifted his head once again and studied the bed sheets "Too thin." He replied bluntly. "We need something thick, like a piece of clothing or somethin'."

"I have my old coat." Clementine stated, shrugging off her backpack and unzipping it. She then proceeded to pull her old, blue puffy coat out of her backpack and showed it to him "Would this work?" She asked.

"I guess." He replied weakly.

At least there was progress. Clementine laid the coat out on the table and began to rip some of the material apart. She felt a little saddened, since this was the same coat Bonnie had given her. Bonnie may have betrayed the group, but she had still gone out of her way to get this coat for Clementine at the ski lodge, so she felt guilty for ripping it up.

She picked up a few shreds of the material and stuffed it into her back pocket. "Now we just need to seal the wound." She murmured.

"I have a lighter." Michael told her.

"What can that do?" She questioned.

"Cauterize it. It's where you burn the skin, it blisters over, and stops the bleeding." He informed her, reaching into his back pocket and pulling out a white lighter and handed it to Clementine.

"My dad gave it to me. He used to say that a lighter is never not useful. Unless you wanted to put out a fire and not start one." He joked, even though he seemed more unhappy than amused. "He gave it to me the day I got accepted into Wellington, but he got turned away... He pressed it into my palm... It hurt a little... And he told me to look after it, that it might come in handy some day. I didn't know that would be the last time I'd see him..." He said, clearly grief stricken.

"Let's just fix you up." Clementine told him, drastically changing the depressing subject.

"Yeah, okay..."

Clementine knelt down in front of Michael and took hold of his right hand. It was still very bloody, and looking closer she could she a bit of bone sticking out of the side. "This might sting a little."

"Sting? Hmph." Michael grunted "It's gonna hurt like hell."

"Yeah, but no matter how much it hurts, try not to squirm or else I might end up burning you... I mean, more than I need to."

Clementine flicked on the lighter, the bright glow of the flame lighting up their faces in the darkness. She noticed Michael's soulless eyes and empty gaze as she moved the lighter towards his gaping wound.

Michael winced in pain and bit down on his lower lip, any harder and he would have drew blood. The smell of burnt flesh filled the air in the RV, the oder beginning to waft up Clementine's nostrils. Her eyes watered, and she desperately wanted to turn her nose up in disgust, but she knew she couldn't take her eyes off what she was doing.

A layer of blistered skin covered the wound as Clementine turned the lighter off and handed it back to Michael, who tucked it into his pocket. Clementine then took out the material from her coat and wrapped it around Michael's hand as a make-shift bandage.

"There." She stated, after completing the bandage wrapping. She patted Michael's hand gently and smiled "All fixed."

"Thanks Clem." Michael said gratefully, trying to smile but failed miserably. But from his expression, Clementine knew that he appreciated it.

She slumped down beside him, pulling her legs up to her chest and resting her arms on her knees "You should get some rest." She told him sternly.

"You should too." He responded. "It's been another long day."

"Yeah." She agreed with a brief nod.

"Wake me up when the others find us." And with that, Michael shut his eyes and leaned his head back against the kitchen cabinets.

Clementine blinked sleepily before closing her eyes and drifting off to sleep as well.

* * *

When Clementine woke up, it was the middle of the night. The sliver moonlight shone through the cracks in the curtains, bathing the floor in front of her in it's pale glow. She rubbed her eyes sleepily and looked next to her, expecting Michael to be there. He wasn't.

Her heart thumped in her chest. What if he was still infected? What if... He'd become a walker?

Fearing the worst, Clementine stood up and left the kitchen area to see Michael sitting at the small dining table. The teen was currently eyeballing what Clementine assumed was a bottle of alcohol. It seemed that he hadn't drunk any since the cap was still screwed on tight.

Michael's gaze shifted from the bottle to Clementine and he gave her a brief smile before his face became expressionless once again.

"Hey." He greeted softly.

"You're up." Clementine stated simply. "Couldn't sleep?" She questioned him.

"No." He replied sleepily. "Y'know, I'm a little surprised that you slept longer the I did." He paused and then gestured to the seat across from him "Come here, sit with me."

Clementine didn't protest, so she sat down opposite Michael. Michael sighed deeply and slid his knife across the table "Would you mind sharpening that for me? I was having trouble."

"Sure." Clementine replied, picking up the ragged looking knife and sharpening it.

"You see, this is why I didn't want to cut off my whole hand. So that I could still do the stuff I used to. I probably should've cut off the whole thing, it would've been a lot easier. ...At least it wasn't my good hand." He grumbled.

"You'll adjust." Clementine assured him.

"Yeah, I better." He muttered.

Michael's gaze shifted to the bottle of alcohol, and in one swoop he snatched it up and began to wrestle with the cap, trying his best to unscrew it.

"Where did you get that?" She asked.

Michael paused from his struggle "In one of the cabinets. I hope it tastes as good as it looks. I could really use a drink right now."

"What about the one at Wellington? Where did you get that?" She inquired further.

"They had alcohol lying around at Wellington. Sometimes the guards at the gate would share a bottle."

"How long have you been drinking?" The questions just kept rolling off her tongue.

"Since yesterday, when I found that note from my dad and reading he didn't want me, and when the group finds out that I'm a cripple, they won't want me either. I can't even sharpen my own knife. ...I'm just worthless."

And that's when Clementine realized. Michael was leaning forwards now, and she could see that his eyes were red and puffy, and old tears had stained his cheeks.

"Drinking won't help, Michael. You'll just make it worse. And you're not even supposed to be drinking, you're just a kid."

"So what? You think I'm afraid I'll get into trouble, Clem."

"What are you going to do?" She asked, wondering how much of the alcohol he was going to drink.

"I see why adults would want to do this all the time... it felt so good for a while, it made me forget about everything for just a little bit..."

"Give me the bottle, Michael." Clementine hissed. This was not going to happen. He wasn't going to get drunk. She wouldn't let him.

"No. It helps... With the pain." He murmured, glancing at his hand but ultimately just making an excuse.

"You and me both know it's not for your hand!" Clementine snapped suddenly. Maybe not the pain in his hand... But the pain in his heart.

A silence washed over them. Michael placed the bottle on the table and stared distantly. His eyes began to fill with tears and he quickly lifted his good arm and rubbed his eyes on his sleeve. He choked up a sob.

"Take it." He whimpered, sliding the bottle across the table.

Clementine gave him a look of pity before picking the bottle up and moving towards the kitchen area, opening up one of the cabinets and... instead she placed the bottle in her backpack. Maybe in the future, she could pull it out for everyone for a special occasion?

"I don't even know how my mom died." Michael blurted suddenly.

Clementine turned around to see him peaking through the curtains, observing the walkers no doubt. He let the curtain drop and invited her over to the table a second time. The twelve year old did so silently, prepared to listen to what Michael had to say.

"Before it all started, she was diagnosed... With cancer. There was a tumor, in her brain and she was going to start treatment but then... Everything turned to shit. She took medicine, she hoped to keep herself in good health until we found a doctor but... We never did. She was protective of me... Sometimes she crossed the line and did terrible things. Everyday I watched as she got worse, but she always had a soft spot for me, she never... She never hurt me."

Michael paused and let out a shaky sigh "We came across an outpost a few months in and that's where we ran into my dad. She was... Bitter at first. And I made things worse. I had no fucking clue that he was my dad. And when I found out... I wanted to know him. Lucas. I wasn't angry or upset... I didn't realize how much he had ruined our lives back then. We traveled with him for a while until... My mom couldn't go on. One day, she made a decision. She was going to part ways with us. She didn't want me to see her get worse and... Eventually have to watch her die. My dad tried to stop her, said she wasn't thinking straight, but she made it perfectly clear that it was what she wanted. So she left... Walked off into the woods, never to be seen again."

His puffy, red eyes locked with her eyes. "To this day, I don't know what happened to her. I never got closure. I try to imagine that she just... Lied down somewhere and drifted off to sleep. Peacefully. But when I think of that, I see... I see a walking corpse." He let out a small sob. "... Everyone I cared about and love they all just... Walk away, and leave me behind. I know my mom had good intentions... Maybe my dad did too... But I needed them. And now they're gone. And I'll never see them again..."

Clementine consoled him. "I know how you feel, and it's the worse feeling in the world. I lost my mom and dad in the first few days, but I didn't know about it until a few months later. Me and my friend Lee, we went to Savannah to find them but... they were already dead."

**(?) Michael will remember that.**

"I'm sorry. At least you got closure. It's a better feeling than not knowing at all." Michael peeked through the curtains and sighed "Well, if the group isn't going to find us, we should go find them." He suggested, heaving his frail body from the seat.

"Maybe we should wait a bit longer?" Clementine commented.

"It's been like, what, half a day? I'm done waiting. You know where the Bed 'N' Breakfast is, right?"

"Yeah, me and Kenny stayed there for a few months, I know the way."

Michael nodded briefly. "There're some walkers outside, and there're probably more out in the woods. What weapons do we got?" He ordered, picking up his newly sharpened knife.

Clementine reached into her waistband and took out her glock, placing it down on the table. "It loaded?" He questioned.

"No, it ran out. I would've shot that walker that bit you if I still had bullets."

Michael rubbed his right hand "Don't remind me... So, we got a empty gun and a knife. That's not good, is it?"

The teenage boy proceeded to reach into his back pocket "I think I might have some left over bullets..." He murmured, and he spoke the truth. He lifted his hand and tipped a small amount of bullets into her own. "That's three, hopefully they'll fit your gun."

Sure enough, they did. She loaded her glock and adjusted her grip. Michael held onto his knife and grimaced. "I don't think I'm up to it... Y'know, swinging this thing around."

"Maybe we could trade?" Clementine suggested.

Michael glanced at her glock and nodded. "Sounds good." He handed her his knife and she gave him her hand gun. "I'll have your back. I could put at least three down with a couple of head shots. If I run out then... I'll try and help as best I can."

"Yeah, just don't strain yourself, okay?"

"I'll try not too. Just... Look after my knife. It was my mom's, it's all I have left of her. She gave me and my dad her weapons when she left so we would have a better chance..."

"It's important to you, I get it. My hat's important to me, because it used to be my dad's. He let me borrow it when he went away." Clementine told him, recalling the day her parents left and the last time she ever received a call from them.

"It's a nice hat." He replied dryly.

Clementine adjusted the hat on her head and smiled. "Thanks."

Michael turned towards the door and waited for Clementine to follow. "You first."

Clementine reached for the lock and paused. "Ready?" She asked him.

Michael nodded. "Let's do this."

Clementine unlocked the RV door and then slowly pushed it open. The walkers had lost interest, but some still remain, wandering around aimlessly in search of a new meal. A walker staggered close to the RV door, it's attention slowly being drawn to the two children standing in the door way.

Clementine quickly stabbed the walker in the back of the head, kicking the body off the blade. When the walker hit the ground, the others became aware of their presence and began to stagger towards them, arms out stretched and clawing hungrily at the air.

Michael and Clementine stood their ground as the walkers approached. Michael aimed Clementine's gun at the walkers while Clementine raised his knife and prepared herself. "If things get ugly, make a run for it." Michael whispered.

Clementine stabbed a walker through the forehead while Michael put one down with a bullet to the head. One bullet down, two to go.

They both pushed forwards, Michael shot at another walker that tried to attack from behind while Clementine killed a leg less walker. One bullet left.

They made there way towards the trees, Clementine led the way since she knew where they were going, cutting up a few walkers that got too close. Michael shot at a walker that tried to take a chunk out of her shoulder.

No bullets left.

Michael smacked a walker across the face with the glock, it's nose cracked in the process of being stunned as it fell back. It tried to get up, only to have it's head stamped on with his boot.

"Leg it." He ordered, grabbing Clementine's arm and pulling her on ahead.

* * *

**A/N- With Wellington now overrun and the odds against them, will Clementine and her friends survive back out in the hell-ridden wild? Stay tuned for next time. :)**


	12. The Perils Ahead: Part 4

_**Episode 2: The Perils Ahead- Recollect**_

* * *

Michael and Clementine ran for what seemed like forever. On and on and on, running and running... but eventually they reached the bed 'n' breakfast as dawn was breaking. Clementine burst in through the front door, followed by Michael. The two paused to catch their breath.

"Well, look who finally decided to show up..." Helga grunted.

"Thank god you two are okay." Maree sighed with relief as she approached them. "We were starting to get worried... When you didn't show up. We thought something might have happened."

"Where's Kenny? And AJ? Did they make it?" Clementine asked worryingly.

"AJ's sleeping upstairs with Hazen, and Kenny went out looking for you. Dusty went with him. But don't worry, I still have my radio on me, and so does Kenny, so now that you're back I'll radio him and tell them you're safe." Maree informed her, scooping up her walkie-talkie and moving into another room.

Michael moved past Clementine clutching his hand, his eyes fixed on the ground as he moved towards the sofa. Wayne spotted Michael's hand and his eyes widened with shock. "Holy fuck." He breathed.

Maree came back, walkie-talkie in hand, confused by Wayne's outburst. "What's wrong?" She asked, her eyes following his gaze and falling upon Michael as the teen slumped down on the sofa "Michael, what happened?!" She cried.

"I got bit." He responded bluntly.

"But he cut it off." Clementine added.

"I can see that." Maree replied. "Why didn't you say anything when you came in here?"

Michael just shrugged his shoulders.

Maree sighed and turned towards Clementine. "I'm going to take a look at his hand. You just... Relax for a bit. Kenny and Dusty will be back soon." She stated, moving over to Michael and kneeling down in front of him.

Clementine observed them from afar before walking over to Helga and Wayne. They too were also observing Michael and Maree. "Did he really get bit?" Wayne asked, a little stunned.

Clementine nodded "Yeah."

"Did he cut it off himself?"

"Yeah." She repeated herself.

"Damn." Wayne muttered.

"Is he gonna turn?" Helga asked while crossing her arms. " 'Cause if he is, I'm not putting him down. And I'm not cleaning up afterwards."

"Since he cut it off, he might have chance..." Clementine replied then she glanced back at Wayne. "Why didn't you go with Kenny and Dusty?" She asked him.

"Someone had to hold down the fort."

"Me and Maree could have managed just fine." Helga gloated. "Don't know much about that Hazy kid upstairs though..."

"I have to say, Kenny seemed pretty worried when he noticed that you were missing... He didn't want to believe that you might have been dead. Before we could decide what to do, he just left... And Dusty went after him. But he was so scared, I could see it on his face. He was terrified." Wayne confided her.

"Don't know why he would get so worked up over her." Helga muttered.

Clementine ignored her. "I'm going to go check on the others." She stated, turning away and walking over to Maree and Michael.

Before she could reach Michael, Maree approached her with a burning question she wanted to ask. "How long ago was the bite?"

"Um..." Clementine paused, lost in thought. "When we were escaping Wellington."

"And how long did he leave it till cutting in off?"

"He removed it a couple of minutes after getting bit."

Maree nodded. "That's good... Oui, that's really good."

"He's not infected, is he?" She asked, glancing over at him.

"If he was, he'd have a fever right now. And a very high temperature. His main concern right now is blood loss." Maree stated. "Some antibiotics couldn't hurt either."

"But we sealed the wound." Clementine responded.

"He might have still lost a lot during the process of cutting it off and afterwards, plus the fact he's more susceptible to other infections in the cauterized area of his hand." Maree informed her.

"He's going to be okay, right?"

Maree paused, obviously wondering how to answer that, and settled with "Probably. I'll do my best..."

"I'm so sorry about Vaughn." Clementine somberly told her, unable to avoid this subject much longer with her.

Maree's expression saddened at the mention of Vaughn's name "It's fine. I mean, you did what you could, I get that. It's just... He was the only family I had left. We lost ma mère, my mother, in the first few days and... I didn't want him to end up with the same way. Now that he's gone... I don't know what to do. You have Kenny and AJ... Wayne has Helga... Who have I got?"

"You have Dusty. He's been there for you all this time. He's supported you after Vaughn died. He cares about you."

**(?) Maree will remember that.**

"Yeah, I guess he does." She smiled at that. "...Michael and that young man upstairs don't really have anyone though" She murmured, glancing over at the teenager."

"Michael has me." Clementine responded. Maree raised her eyebrow at her. "And the rest of the group" She quickly added. "We all need to get along with Hazen too."

"That's true, he's watching AJ upstairs, you should go check on him, I haven't heard anything up there, not even crying. By the way, what did he say... Y'know, when you and Michael were together?"

"He was sad. He missed his parents. He felt so lonely."

"Well, like you say, he has us, doesn't he?"

Clementine nodded in agreement. "I'm going to go check on AJ and Hazen."

"You do that." Maree agreed as she went back to tend to Michael's wound.

The twelve year old turned her head to glance at the brother and sister one last time before she made her way to the staircase which would lead her up to the second floor. She climbed the stairs and other from the chatter down below and the creaking of her footsteps, it was real quiet. She made it to the top and leaned on the banister to see that the room that was ajar and beginning to fill with sunlight, he could hear whispering.

Clem didn't feel the need to announce herself, so she just let herself in to see the young man named Hazen leaning over an old crib with AJ looking up at him. He noticed her and his face brightened up. "Clementine! You made it, I thought you were-!"

"How's AJ?" Clementine quickly inquired from him.

"He's fine." He just as quickly responded. "I've been watching him ever since Kenny and Dusty went out looking for you. Why? Was I just supposed to let Maree do this?"

The twelve-year-old approached the crib and looked down to see baby Alvie still slumbering, how he could sleep with all this ruckus going on she would never know. "No, you're okay, I was just worried."

Hazen nodded. "I understand, he's family, you have to look out for family."

"Yeah." Clem could agree on that as well. "What were you... whispering earlier, to AJ just now?"

The young man seemed to be taken off-guard at that question, but he soon recovered himself with an answer. "Just a lullaby. Have you ever heard, 'You Are My Sunshine'?

It sounded familiar to Clem, like she heard it from her mother or father so very long ago. Even if they did however, there's no way she could remember on the words. "It... rings a bell."

"I should teach you the words then. AJ's been loving it ever since I started, you definitely would have a better voice than me for it though." He slightly grinned at her.

Clementine didn't expect the compliment. "Sure. Thanks Hazen."

**(?) Hazen will remember that.**

"So what happened back there? When those gates opened up and our group charged right in, you and Michael just... disappeared. Most of us didn't know you were both gone till we got here. And Kenny went berserk. I wanted to go with him to look for you, but Dusty stopped me and told me to stay here. And then he went off after Kenny."

"I know, that's what everyone downstairs told me." Clem confirmed, she knew good old Ken couldn't wait for her at a time like this. "How did you guys get out?"

"Well, we mostly just pushed through. That woman up top really helped us out, shot a biter that was coming up right behind me, saved my life." Hazen replied. "Did you know her?"

Full of sorrow for the kind woman, Clem would be forever grateful for her help. "Edith, she was really nice, even when she didn't have to be. I wished she could have come with us."

"More and more people like that are fading away every day..." Hazen stated morbidly. "What happens when the last good soul dies?"

"That'll never happen." Clementine retorted firmly. "We always have to keep hope, that's what my friend said a long time ago. Got it?"

**(?) Hazen will remember that.**

Hazen looked like he was about to respond but closed his mouth and nodded his head. "Got it... I'll keep an eye on AJ up here, he's good okay? Go on and see if everyone's back yet."

"Okay, I'll see you in a bit." Clem nodded and waved both of them off as she exited the room and headed back downstairs.

As soon as she made it to the bottom, the door to the bed 'n' breakfast burst open as Kenny came running. "Oh my god, Clem!" He breathed, rushing over and embracing her in a hug. "You scared me." He whispered softly, holding her close. "I thought... I thought something terrible had happened." He continued, letting go of her and placing his hand on her shoulder. "Are you okay? Maree mentioned something about a bite."

Dusty had now entered the bed 'n' breakfast and closed the door behind him. "Michael got bit." Clementine told him, calming Kenny's nerves.

"And did he cut it off?" Kenny questioned.

"Yes, Michael did cut it off. Michael is also in the same goddamn room as you!" Michael exclaimed, talking in a third person.

"Right, sorry. You okay kid?" Kenny asked him.

"Don't act like you care." Michael growled. "It's clear the only people you care about are Clem and AJ." He declared bitterly.

Kenny sighed and turned towards Maree. "How's he lookin' ?"

"The wound is sealed up but the blistered skin could split. I might need to run a needle through it. Sadly, I don't have a needle or thread. Or anything to treat it with. All we have is that medicine to help prevent the flu." Maree informed him.

"Then we get some supplies." Helga butted in.

"If you hadn't noticed, kid, we're three years into the apocalypse. Where are we gonna get supplies on such short notice, huh?" Kenny scoffed.

For the first time since Clementine had met her, Helga was silent. The same silence washed over everyone as they all stood there, unsure about what to do or say next.

"I know a place." Michael spoke up.

All eyes fell on him. "There's a mall not far from here-" He began.

"-We've already been there, it's picked clean." Kenny interrupted.

"What? No, this is different. It's down the road a stretch. Quite a long walk but... It's worth it. Last time I went there it was full of supplies."

"When was the last time you went, Michael?" Clementine asked him.

" 'Bout a year ago."

"Then it's probably picked clean." Kenny stated.

"You don't know that." Michael retorted "How Wellington worked was like this; they'd send people out to search the surrounding areas. Once they were picked clean, they'd go further out. As far as I know, they hadn't reached that place yet or had only just started searching it."

"Michael's right, it's worth a shot." Dusty commented. "We gotta check it out, unless someone's got a better idea?"

"Maybe the kid's telling the truth." Wayne added. "I think I heard Xavier mention that mall, about how we was planning on a big supply run there."

"We don't really have much to lose at this point." Maree chimed in.

"Are you guys fuckin' kiddin' me? You're not serious." Kenny argued. "This kid doesn't know what's happened there in the past year. Who knows what we'd be walking into? Damn place could be a walker trap."

"You shouldn't really trust what Michael says." Helga commented smugly "He never gets it right."

"Shut up, Helga." Michael growled at her.

"Hey! No need to make this a big thing, alright?" Dusty tried to keep the peace among them. "We all just have to calm down and think about this."

"Shut it, Soldier boy! It was my idea to leave Wellington, so I'm the leader, so I say where we go." Kenny proclaimed his role to the group.

"Hold the fuck on!" Wayne exclaimed. "Who died and made you leader? We didn't even vote or anything!"

"You wanna make somethin' of it then?" Kenny challenged as he approached him. "You wanna fight for it?"

"Kick his ass Wayne!" Helga backed up his older brother.

"I'll take you on right here old man!" Wayne pushed Kenny, which was a bad move on his part.

"You son of a bitc-!" But Kenny was cut off before he could retaliate.

"HEY!" Everyone stopped talking and froze in their tracks as they turned their heads to see Hazen standing on the staircase. "Baby's trying to sleep! So all of you, shut the fuck up!" His voice was loud and commanding, totally opposite to his usual quiet tone. And without another word, Hazen went back upstairs to calm the cries of AJ. Now that was a good wake up call for them.

Kenny had calmed back down and sighed. Then turned to Clementine for advice. "What do you want to do, Clem?"

"I think we should check it out." Clementine responded, trying to resolute the situation.

**(?) They will remember that.**

"Alright, fine." Kenny was finally on board with the twelve year old's consent.

Michael smiled at Clementine and stood up. "I know where it is, so I'm going." He established.

"You're not going anywhere, not in that state." Maree informed him.

"I maybe be handicapped, but that doesn't mean you can tell me what to do. I'm going, that's that." And with those words, he made his way over to the door, glancing at Clementine. "If you want to come, then I'll see you outside." He then left.

Maree walked up to Clementine. "I don't like him going out there on his own. Maybe you should go, Clem. He seems to trust you and... You can keep an eye on him."

"Yeah, I'll go and keep an eye on him. But he can look after himself, he proved that when he cut off part of his hand."

"Okay, I know. I'm just worried that he might faint or..." Maree's voice trailed off.

"If the kids are serious about goin', then I'm goin' too. I don't want a repeat of yesterday." Kenny said, walking over to the door. "Lets hope it's not a complete waste of time." He muttered as he left.

"Try not to be too long, Clem." Maree told her. "Hazen and I will look after AJ until you and Kenny get back." Dusty then came up to Maree's side and actually put his arm comfortably around her.

"Don't take too long, Clem." He stated with a smirk. "Don't get locked in any freezers okay? Good luck."

Clementine smiled at that and walked over to the door to open it. "Thanks, guys." She replied gratefully as she left.

Michael and Kenny were outside, standing silently together as Clementine joined them. Michael turned and smiled at her. "I knew I could count on you, Clem." He said fondly.

"Alright kid, lead the way." Kenny told him gruffly. Michael rolled his eyes irritably and walked on ahead towards the empty road. "This better be good..." Kenny grumbled.

"It will, don't worry." Michael replied reassuringly.

"How far is it?" Clementine asked.

"About an hours walk. Or half an hour, I don't know." He told them.

"You better hope it's worth it. For your sake." Kenny warned.

"It will be worth it. Trust me."

* * *

**A/N- We apologize for the lateness of the update. But we are going to finish this story together. Thank you all for sticking with it guys. and thank you for your patience :) Stay Tuned for the next update and review your thoughts. :)**


	13. The Perils Ahead: Part 5

_**Episode 2: The Perils Ahead- Let's Go Shopping**_

* * *

Clementine didn't know how long it had been since they couldn't really tell the time nowadays, but it had been a while before they reached the large mall Michael had been talking about earlier. She had hoped everyone back in the Bed n' Breakfast would hold out okay until they all got back.

The group of three stealthy ducked behind a low brick wall which bordered the parking lot and observed from afar. "See any walkers?" Kenny whispered to the two of them. Clementine silently volunteered to check, and she peeked over the wall and glanced around, before quickly ducking once again "Well?" Kenny asked.

"There are some walkers wandering around, but not many." She replied. "I think we can sneak past them."

"Good... Good. This'll run smoothly then." Michael muttered.

"So Mikey, mind runnin' us through the details?"

Michael scowled at Kenny. "Don't call me Mikey. Only my dad got to call me Mikey or Mike, and you ain't him."

"Whatever. Just tell us about the fuckin' mall."

"Fine. When me and my dad came through here, we lured a bunch into a shop and shut them in there." He explained.

"And how do we know we're not going to end up in that shop?" Kenny scoffed.

"Trust me, you'll know. We left sign, warning any survivors that might get curious."

"Alright kid, where you headin'?" The one-eyed man asked him.

"I going to the gun store to get myself a gun. Then I'm heading over to the hardware store to grab a weapon for Clem." He stated.

"Make sure you find some weapons for the rest of us. Anything useful, as much as you can carry." Kenny reminded him as he announced his own task. "That'll me to go find some medicine and food then."

"Fine by me. There are several pharmacies and grocery stores dotted around. Can't miss 'em." Michael turned towards Clementine. "If you want to go with Kenny, I don't mind. Come find me anytime if you want." He stated, turning away. "I'll meet up with you both later." He told them as he departed.

Clementine watched him go before turning towards Kenny. "You know, Clem, I'd rally like it if you came with me but... You know what Maree said, Mikey might need ya. If you do go with him, you could always come find me when you're done." He suggested. "Ain't no trouble at all."

[Go with Kenny]

**[Go with Michael]**

"I'm going to go over to the gun store with Michael." She decided.

"Alright. I'm heading to the grocery store first, so come find me at one of the pharmacies later." Clementine nodded. "You better get going if you want to catch up to him." Kenny informed her.

"I'll see you soon, Kenny." Clementine departed, quickly running across the car park and avoiding the small amount of walkers scattered around the area. Michael was by the front entrance, staring through the cracked glass doors when Clementine caught up to him. He turned to face her and smiled warmly.

"Hey Clem." He greeted. "Glad to have you on board. Lets go shopping." He joked, pushing the doors open and heading inside. There were blood smears on the ground, along with a couple of lifeless bodies. That was the first thing Clementine noticed before taking in the huge mall, with it's many floors and large glass dome roof.

"Gun store's this way." Michael told her, beckoning her over to the far corner of the ground fall. "Ah shit." He cursed when he spotted that the shutter door of the shop was open. Michael groaned. "There's gotta be something left..." He muttered under his breathe, running towards the store and heading inside, with Clementine following close behind.

Scanning their surroundings, they realized that the shelves were empty, each one striped bare. Michael knelt and checked the floor for any leftover bullets but found nothing. "Damn. Kenny's gonna be pissed if the same has happened to the other stores..."

"There must be something here, we have to keep looking." Clementine told him encouragingly.

Michael nodded. "Yeah, you're right." He agreed, walking over to the counter and hopping over, only to land uneasily on the other side. Clementine raised an eyebrow, while Michael scratched the back of his head awkwardly. "That played out better in my head." He conceded, turning towards the door behind the counter and twisting the knob. "Jackpot!" He exclaimed.

"What is it?" Clementine asked him.

"The doors locked." He replied.

"And that's a good thing because...?"

"It means that no one has gotten in there yet, there could be some weapons inside. I just need to get it open."

"Maybe you could force it open?" Clementine suggested.

"Too much noise." He replied bluntly. "I'm going to focus on the door, you have a look around, see if the keys are here. I saw a dead body on the way in, maybe it was an employee. You should check that out."

"I'm on it." Clem affirmed.

Clementine followed a blood trail leading from behind the desk towards the dead body of a woman, who was slumped against a shelf in the corner of the room. She walked up to her and examined her clothing. She seemed like an ordinary survivor, and wasn't likely to be an employee, since her corpse was fresh.

Clementines paused before lifting her gun and pistol-whipped the woman. When she showed no signs of movement, she put her gun away and patted down the body's pockets. "Nothing..." She muttered glumly. After taking another sweep of the small area around them, she noticed something on the ground that shimmered in the light of day.

**(o) Pick up object.**

Clementine wasn't really sure what it was, it was some sort of little hook. There was a small box lying next to it with several almost identical objects within it, except the other little hooks were different shapes.

"Find anything?" Michael called over to her. Clementine stood up and walked over to him, noticing that the teenager was knelt down by the door and fiddling with the knob.

"Found these." She responded simply, holding out the box to him.

Michael stood up and nurtured what was left of his right hand before taking hold of Clementine's find. "Oh shit. We got something better than keys."

"What are they?" Clementine questioned, slightly puzzled.

"Lock picks. You know, what secret agents use in those spy movies."

"...I've never watched spy movies." Clem was never really big on TV anyway.

"Oh, well..." Michael trailed off for a moment. "They're cool. I watched a few before this whole thing started."

"Do you know how to use them?" She questioned as Michael took two picks out of the box.

"Not really, but it can't be that hard, right?" Michael shrugged as the fourteen year old knelt down and inserted one of the lock picks into the keyhole. "Who carries lock picks around nowadays, anyway?" He wondered.

"It's smart, when you think about it. You can have access to any locked door without any trouble." Clementine commented. "I knew a someone a long time ago who even used a nail file to pick a lock."

Michael fiddled with two lock picks. "Wasn't smart enough to save her." He stated, glancing over at the dead body. "Walker probably got the jump on her while she was messing around with the lock..." He murmured.

It took several tries and failed attempts, but some time later, Michael let out a triumphant cry and pushed the door open. "I got it!" He declared, putting the lock picks back into the little box. "Here you go, Clem. You found them, so you should keep them. They might come in handy."

"Thanks." She replied gratefully, taking the box and tucking it into her pocket. Michael led the way into the back room.

The room was a mess, just like the main part of the store. Michael sighed. "I should have known it was to good to be true..."

"There are still some guns leftover." Clementine commented, pointing at the far shelves "Just not that many."

"I'm gonna go grab one." He stated, wandering over to the shelf Clementine had pointed at. While he was searching, Clementine walked over to the nearest shelf and examined it.

**(o) Pick up clip.**

There was a magazine full of bullets on the lower compartment of the shelf. Clementine scooped it up and walked over to Michael, who was busy checking a glock pistol. "Empty." He grunted.

"Not anymore, here I found a clip." Clementine told him whilst holding out her find.

"Thanks Clem." He said gratefully, taking the clip and inserting it into the glock. "Alright, one down. Nothing much else we can take from here, no more ammo... other guns we have will just have to do. So, let's head over to the hardware store and get you something to bash walkers with." He ordered, leading her out of the back room as he tucked his new gun into his waistband "Maybe we'll get lucky there."

* * *

The hardware store wasn't much different. There were bits and pieces lying around, which was something at least. "A lot can change in a year..." Michael muttered as he walked over to the shelves and searched for anything valuable. "So... I don't know much about you, Clem."

She replied remembering their time they had in the RV. "I guess I don't know enough about you either."

"Well, we know bits and pieces." He paused. "So, how'd Kenny lose his eye?" He asked, walking over to the counter and checking the desk.

"He didn't lose it, he just can't see out of it." She corrected him.

"Okay, how come he can't see out of that eye anymore?"

"There was this man, his name was Carver. He ran this camp, and he kept me, Kenny, and the rest of our group as prisoners. We were trying to escape... We stole a couple of walkie-talkies to make a plan and leave that place, but Carver found out..." She explained.

"What did he do?"

"He was going to punish us. I was the one who took the radios, he might have hurt me, but Kenny didn't want that to happen so he took the blame... And he ended up being beaten with the same walkie-talkie." The traumatic was already playing out in Clementine's memory. "...He would've died if one of Carver's guards hadn't stopped him."

"Did he ever get revenge?" Michael asked.

"Yeah. He crushed Carver's face with a crowbar. And I saw him do it."

**(?) Michael will remember that.**

"Damn. I don't think I could watch that." He murmured. "Maybe I could, I don't know..." He said, reaching under the counter and picking up a watch. "Hmph." he grunted, staring at the device. He put it to his ear and listened. "Still works." He commented, talking to himself. "I might keep this."

He proceeded to wrap the watch around his left wrist and tightened it. He then moved away from the counter and looked at the shelves. "Hey, look what I found." He spotted, waving her over.

Clementine joined him and watched as he opened up a red tool box "There's some tools left over." He commented, showing the inside to her. There were three tools within it, a screwdriver, a hammer and a spanner. "Take your pick."

[Take hammer]

**[Take screwdriver]**

[Take spanner]

Clementine picked up the screwdriver and clutched the handle. "I'll take this."

"Not exactly what I would've gone for, but okay." He replied, reaching in a taking out the hammer. "I'll take this as a back up to my knife." He stated, closing the tool box and placing it back on the shelf.

"Let's go find Kenny." He suggested, leading her out of the hardware store, only to spot a lone walker wandering aimlessly around the shops. Michael paused and drew his hammer. "You take him out, I'll have you back."

Clementine took out the screwdriver and slowly approached the walker, with Michael following close behind. Another moaning walker came into view, and Michael went over to dispose of it.

Clementine tapped the walker closet to her, and the undead creature turned around and reached out towards her. As soon as it did so, she kicked it in the knee, causing it's leg to buckle and collapse to the ground. As the walker struggled to get up, Clementine stabbed it in the back of the head, killing it instantly.

Michael let out a grunt of effort as he drove the claw of his hammer into the other walkers skull, putting it down. He proceeded to lift his left arm and wipe the sweat from his fore head. "That was a cool trick. I might try that sometime." He commented on her technique.

"I showed Dusty too, it really works too." Clementine appreciated the praise as she tucked her screwdriver away.

"I think I might explore a few more shops, but you can go and find Kenny if you want." Michael responded as he looked off towards a different direction.

"Yeah, I'll do that."

Michael checked his new watch. "I'll meet you two downstairs by the entrance in about half an hour. Y'know, if you can keep track of time." He stated, covering his watch with his sleeve. "Thanks for coming with me, by the way. It was nice to have you around."

"You're welcome. Thanks for finding me a weapon." She told him gratefully.

"No problem." He replied with a smirk.

"I'll see you later, Michael."

"See ya in a bit."

The two went there separate ways. As Clementine walked alongside the several stores, she wondered what Kenny had been up to. And for that matter, what was Michael up to right now? She was sure to find out soon enough, for they can only move onward...

* * *

**A/N- We sincerely appreciate it if you've still been awaiting updates to this story. They will happen until this season is complete, don't worry. So, stay tuned for the dramatic sequence that will unfold in this series saga of The Walking Dead. And tell us your thoughts and review as such. :)**

**Thank you. And check out the stories of TWDGamerKenny'sBro as well. Until next time...**


	14. The Perils Ahead: Part 6

_**Episode 2: The Perils Ahead- The Extra Mile**_

* * *

It took a while to find where Kenny had gone, but Clementine eventually came across him at a pharmacy. "Oh hey, Clem." He greeted her once she entered the store.

She smiled at Kenny, taking note that the one-eyed man was currently searching through some cardboard boxes. "Hey." She responded as she approached him.

"Michael sure talked a lot of shit..." Kenny mumbled as he continued his search. "This whole place is picked clean. The entire fucking mall. But he just had to bring us here, he just wouldn't accept it. What a waste of fuckin' time." He snarled, kicking one of the boxes in frustration.

"Me and Michael found a gun and some weapons. There is some stuff here. You just have to look real hard."

Kenny sighed. "But is that enough, Clem? 'Cause we ain't gonna make it far with only weapons. We need food and meds, and I can't find any of it. The stuff we got from Wellington won't last forever, and who knows if that new virus is still out there. Michael needs meds for his hand and AJ's food will run out eventually too."

"We'll find what we need Kenny, we will." She told him encouragingly. "Here, let me help you look." She suggested, opening up one of the boxes and searching it.

Kenny smiled at her optimism and began searching through the boxes closest to him. "Remind me to never trust Michael's insane ideas again..."

"You need to give him a break. He's been through a lot."

"We've all been through a lot, he ain't special." Kenny retorted.

"His mom died, and he never got to say goodbye. His dad abandoned him and then he got bit and had to cut off his own hand. How do you think he feels right now?"

"Yeah... I guess a kid like that probably feels real shitty." Kenny murmured guiltily.

"Yeah, he probably does, and he doesn't need anymore stress."

Kenny quickly changed the subject "Find anything?" He asked.

"No, nothing useful, just stuff." She replied with a hint of disappointment.

"Goddammit!" Kenny snarled and then sighed. "...Come on, Clem, lets go find Mikey and tell him that we managed to find fuckin' nothin'." He grumbled, walking out of the store as Clementine followed. The two passed by a nearby fire exit and listened to the considerable amount of moans coming from the other side.

That was when Michael burst through the fire doors and quickly slammed his body weight against it. The door shook violently as walkers pounded on the exit. The teen looked around frantically and spotted them standing there, staring at him in disbelief. "Help me block this!" He cried, trying his best to keep it shut.

Kenny sprinted over and forced his body weight on the door, keeping it closed. "Have a look around Clem, there's gotta be something we can use!"

Clementine glanced around the area, her eyes falling upon a vending machine "Would this work?" She asked, pointing at it.

Kenny let out a grunt of effort and then nodded "Yeah! I'll come and help you. Michael, keep that door shut!" He ordered, running over to the vending machine. Clementine pushed the machine, and with Kenny's help, they were able to push it onto its side.

"On three, Clem. 1... 2... 3!" He yelled, pushing the machine towards the door, with Clementine pushing as well.

"Michael, move!" Clementine cried.

Michael followed the commands and pushed himself off the door, while Clementine and Kenny shoved the vending machine in front of the fire exit, blocking it fully. The door quaked and rattled, the hinges screeched as the constant walker attack continued. "Do you think that'll hold?" Michael asked.

"It damn well better." Kenny grunted, his body heaving as he caught his breath. "What the fuck was that, kid? What the fuck were you doing out there?!" He demanded.

"Hey, don't get mad at me, I was trying to do us a favor!" Michael retorted.

"We're not mad, Michael, we just want to know what you were doing outside." Clementine told him calmly.

"You ain't mad, Clem, but I am!" Kenny snarled some more.

"I was in one of the stores and I looked through one of the windows and saw a walker. It had a rucksack. And I thought, maybe, it might have some good shit on him. So I went outside and tried to take him out. Problem is, he had a helmet on him, so when I tried shooting, the bullet just bounced off his head. Then more walkers came so I came running back here." He explained.

"That was fuckin' stupid." Kenny chided.

"Well, now that you two are here maybe we could get this guy." Michael suggested. " 'Cause I'm telling you, he was a survivor. He's got to have some stuff on him."

"We're not risking our lives for jack shit, Michael. You don't know if that walker is carrying anything, so lets just go back to the Bed 'n' Breakfast before we get killed in this godforsaken walker trap." Kenny instructed with distaste.

"I'm not going anywhere without that bag."

"We're not putting ourselves in danger for a bag that might not even have supplies!" Kenny retorted.

"I'll get that bag with or without you!"

"That's fine by me!"

**[Go after the bag]**

[Go back to the Bed 'n' Breakfast]

"Kenny, it's worth a shot. We should at least try and get that bag from the walker. It might have supplies in it that we could use..." Clementine chimed in.

**(?) Michael will remember that.**

"See? Clem thinks it's a good idea. And even if the bag doesn't have anything, which it won't, at least we tried!"

"Fine! We'll go after the damn walker. But if things get shitty, then it'll be your fault, Mikey!"

After they waited for the banging to cease, Kenny moved the vending machine aside and cautiously opened the first floor fire exit for the three of them.

The walkers outside were still crowded around the said fire exit and only a handful of them had dispersed. Michael glanced around the area and then pointed towards a dumpster. "There he is." He said, singling out the helmet walker.

Kenny readied himself, rifle in both hands as they all quietly walked out. "We can't exactly just walk over to him. We need to distract that cluster over there." He pointed, gesturing over at the fire exit walkers with the barrel of his weapon.

"Maybe we could set off one of those car alarms?" Michael suggested.

"With what, kid?"

"I don't know. There's got to be something..."

**(o) Pick up brick.**

Clementine looked around, spotting a brick by her feet. "This could work." She said, picking it up.

Michael nodded in approval. "Yeah, that's good. Toss it."

Clementine threw the brick over-arm, and the object collided with a car, shattering one of its windows on impact. The alarm started shortly after, and the walkers began to move towards it.

"Like moths to a flame..." Michael muttered, taking out his knife. "Let's go."

The three slowly approached the helmet walker, which seemed uninterested in the car alarm. Michael paused, his gaze falling on the walkers moving towards the car. Clementine followed his gaze and noticed that a couple of walkers that were slower than the rest were beginning to lose interest and were more curious about the three survivors.

"I'll go take out the stragglers." Michael stated, leaving the group to take out the threats.

Kenny and Clementine approached the helmet walker. Once they reached it, Clementine prodded it with her screwdriver, getting it's attention. It turned towards her, reaching out was undead hands. She quickly kicked it in the knee, causing it's leg to buckle.

Once it was on the ground, Kenny pinned it down with his foot "Get the back pack, Clem!" He ordered, keeping the struggling walker on the ground.

Clementine grabbed the backpack and attempted to pull it off the walker, but the straps with tightened around its shoulders. "I can't get it off!" She exclaimed.

Michael came running over, his knife blood soaked. "Let me take a swing at it." He said, slicing one of the straps. After three swings the strap was cut, and Clementine managed to pull the back pack off the walker.

"Let's get the fuck outta here!" Kenny ordered, sprinting away from the scene, with Michael and Clementine following close behind.

* * *

They ran and ran until they didn't hear the dead groans anymore. They continued to run until they reached the road, and then paused to catch their breath. "That was... Intense." Michael murmured, turning towards Clementine. "Let's see what we got."

She handed him the backpack. Michael placed it on the ground and knelt down beside it, unzipping it as he did so.

"Well?" Kenny questioned.

Michael smiled, zipped up the bag and swung the still intact strap over his shoulder "It was all worth it." He told the older man. "I'll show you what we got once we get back."

"Just show as the damn bag..." Kenny was ticked that he risked his life over something he couldn't see. He had half a mind to just take the backpack away from the kid.

"Just think of it as a surprise."

As the three walked, Clementine glanced at Michael's right hand to see that his makeshift bandage was soaked in blood, and drops of the liquid were dripping from it. "Michael, your hand." She told him sternly.

"What?" Michael stared at his right hand and grimaced "Shit..." He cursed.

"We should get back to the Bed 'n' Breakfast as quick as we can." Kenny stated, picking up the pace and leading them down the road.

* * *

It was close to sunset when they arrived back. Michael was first to enter and dumped the backpack on the kitchen unit nearby. Kenny shut the door behind him and locked it as Clementine followed Michael over to the kitchen.

"Good to have you three back." Dusty commented with a smile coming down the stairs.

"So what did you get?" Helga asked with a huff.

Michael silently unzipped the back pack and tipped the supplies onto the unit. "A lot of stuff." He replied.

Maree came over and examined their find. She smiled and picked up some peroxide and stitches. "And here I was thinking we'd have to use make-shift stuff for your hand." She murmured, glancing down at Michael's injury. Her smile fell. "My god, what happened to it?" She asked.

"I think the blistered skin split." Clementine spoke up.

Maree sighed. "I knew you shouldn't have gone out. You should have let Clementine and Kenny handle it."

"If I had left Kenny to his own devices, then they wouldn't have found all this shit." Michael retorted, glaring at Kenny.

"I guess I shouldn't have doubted you." Kenny murmured, scratching the back of his neck awkwardly. "Bygones, kid."

"Go on up stairs, I'll follow you up in a bit and see to your hand." Maree told him.

"But-" Michael began, only to get shut down by Maree.

"Go on, Michael. Up!" She pointed towards the stairs.

The teenager sighed and trudged upstairs. Maree picked up some more supplies from the bag and then quickly followed. As she was making her way upstairs, Clementine called after her "Maree!"

She glanced down at the twelve year-old "Yeah?"

"He'll be okay, right?" She asked worriedly.

"I don't think he's lost too much blood so, yes. I think he'll be fine. We'll just have to wait and see."

"He ain't going anywhere Clem. Let's just take a breather for a second..." Kenny comforted as he made his way to welcoming old leather couch that was calling his name.

After a hard day's work, they deserved a night to relax... but those nights were oh so rare...

* * *

**A/N- We're still here providing and the story will kick up if you stay tuned. Thank you all to those who follow, read, or review. We'll update soon. Take care guys. :)**


	15. The Perils Ahead: Part 7 -End

_**Episode 2: The Perils Ahead- At Peace**_

_**A/N- I'm sorry that it's been so long since we updated, but we have not abandoned this story. It will continue to the very end. Prepare yourselves and enjoy the conclusion of episode 2.**_

* * *

"Move over kid..." Kenny muttered as he plopped down on the couch next to a resting Hazen. He opened his eye lazily and complied, allowing the one-eyed man to share the couch with him. "Maree still taking care of AJ upstairs?"

"...Yeah, he fell asleep about an hour ago. He's doing fine." Hazen responded as he eyed the fireplace in front of them. "Think I'll start the fire..." He got up and grabbed some logs from the pile and went straight to work. Some warmth would be pretty nice for them right about now.

Kenny then looked back at Clem and called her over. "Clem, hey." She beckoned Kenny's call and walked towards them. "...It's been a long day for us darlin', and I know you gotta be exhausted, but I'd appreciate it if ya checked in with everyone. Make sure supplies are handled alright," He then looked away from her in sadness. "These people trust you better than me..."

"What are you talking about? You were the one that led us out of Wellington, you saved these people Kenny." Clementine immediately defended. "Don't think like that."

**(?) Kenny will remember that.**

"Either way, me mouthing off to them ain't gonna work as well as you doing it. Ever since..." Kenny somberly trailed off internally remembering their struggle with the people they escaped from Howe's Hardware. And Clementine knew what he meant. "...I don't want that to happen again, We're back out in this wilderness Clem... I gotta make a change."

Clem frowned and realized that he was right. Now, after all this time behind the safe walls of Wellington, they were going back outside in the brink of it, at the mercy of the horrors that resides in these lands. They had to be strong together, and Kenny and Clementine knew what was best. "Okay Kenny."

He smiled at that. "Good. So, what's it gonna be?"

[Go to bed]

**[Check in with everyone]**

Clem nodded, deciding to see if everyone was doing alright. "I'll check in with everyone else."

"Thanks sweetie. I knew I could count on ya." Kenny kept his smile as he adjusted himself in the sofa, and Hazen started up the fire. It was indeed warm, and the flames began to take hold of the wood as fuel so that it began to burn. The fireplace now emanated the heat needed to fill the surrounding area with comfort, and Kenny was basking in it, ready to relax for just a second. "...It's uh..." He chuckled. "Really been a long day..." He suddenly became very tired as he and Hazen stared into the fire. "Might just... rest my eye for a second..." And after another yawn the man just fell asleep right there.

"I'll watch him." Hazen reassured the twelve year old. "Don't worry about it." The young man knew that these two people cared about each other very deeply. "Fire's too nice to leave anyway."

Clem appreciated that. "Thank you Hazen." She turned around with the objective to go upstairs and check on AJ first but that was when Maree came down stairs and spotted Clementine. The twelve year old approached her, meeting her by the base of the stairs. "What is it?" She asked.

"Michael would like you to be with him while I put peroxide on his hand and run a needle through it." Maree replied. "He'd just like you there, that's all. All I need you to do is distract him so it's less painful for him."

"How should I distract him?" Clem wondered out loud.

"Just... Chat. Get him talking about something." She suggested. "I know it'll help."

Clementine nodded. "I can do that."

"Good." Maree replied simply, turning and going back upstairs with Clementine following close behind. They walked down the hallway and went into one of the rooms. Michael was sitting in a armchair, clutching his hand, the make-shift bandage no longer present.

"Oh hey, Clem." He greeted as his face lightened up a little.

"Hi." She responded. "How are you?" She asked, walking over to him.

"I'm alright, could be better. Just a little nervous that's all."

"That's putting it lightly." Maree poked fun at him. She knew this was a serious wound, but he admired her young patient's resilience. "Clem, AJ's just sleeping in the next room over, he's all snuggled in and sleeping. You can tell Kenny when you get the chance."

"Okay." Clem took note of the baby's status, as she walked over to Michael's left side.

Michael seemed to calm down a little with the twelve year old right beside him. Had to look tough enough for her, right? "Thanks for doing this by the way, I appreciate it. It's nice to have you here."

"No problem." Clem simply stated.

Maree had pulled a chair over from a desk and sat down on it beside Michael. "It's okay to be scared, Michael." She told him. "Don't worry, it won't hurt as much as you think." She said reassuringly. She turned towards Clementine and gestured to the other side of the room. "There's a stool over there if you want to sit down."

Clementine proceeded to pick up the stool and place it down beside Michael's chair, sitting on it and patting his left hand. Michael smiled at her and held out his right hand to Maree.

"I'm going to put some peroxide on first. This may sting a little." She informed him as she poured the peroxide onto a rag.

"It's gonna hurt like hell, isn't it? I've had it put on a wound before. I once had a nasty cut on my knee and a doctor put some peroxide on it. It was horrible..."

"Was your mom there?" Clementine asked trying to get the fourteen year old distracted enough.

"Yeah." He paused. "She held my hand..." He looked at Clementine awkwardly. "N-not that I want to hold your hand or anything." He added quickly. Maree let out a small huff which could be interpreted as a laugh. "I was just a little kid back then..." Maree began to wipe his hand with the rag and here comes the searing burn. "Fucking hell!" Michael exclaimed loudly.

"You're okay, Michael." Clementine told him gently. "Just try not to think about it."

Michael winced in pain. "Can I keep going?" Maree consulted him.

He grimaced, and then nodded, biting down on his lower lip. Maree continued to wipe his wound, and Michael hissed. "I had to put this on Kenny's eye once." Clementine told him.

"Yeah? What was he like?" The boy inquired out of curiosity.

"He was a big baby." She replied with a cheeky grin and Michael returned it.

"I can be braver than him." He stated strongly, and Maree was still putting peroxide on his hand but he hadn't noticed.

There was a period of silence as Maree finished off that part of the work. "Now for the stitches..." She muttered to herself, standing up and getting a needle and thread off the desk. She came back over and threaded the stitches through the needle.

"This part is going to suck too, won't it?" Micheal stated with a grimace as Maree got the needle ready. "Just... get it over with."

* * *

The process was grueling, but it was done. The stitches stayed in place, and Michael was worthy of a lollipop for being such a trooper, too bad they didn't have any lollipops...

"There! All done." Maree declared as she wrapped his mangled hand in a thick roll of white gauze. "Don't do anything strenuous for a day or two, and you should be fine." She wiped the sweat from her brow and Michael and Clem let out a sigh of relief.

"Oh man... my hand is... throbbing." Michael panted as he tried to compose himself. "But it feels safe. Is that the word?"

"I did all I could, but I'm sure you should be fine if you don't pull those stitches." Maree comforted as she got a rag and wiped his blood off her ebony hands. "Just get some rest, okay?"

"Yeah, thank you Maree." Both kids gratefully responded as she smiled at the work she did.

"Anytime you two. Now if you don't mind, I need to see Dusty for something. It'll be just a minute." Maree exited the room, leaving Clementine and Michael alone.

Michael lifted his right hand and examined the bandages. "Maree did a damn fine job." He commented, nodding in approval, impressed by her work.

"Yeah, she did." Clementine agreed.

Michael reached into his pocket and took out a crumpled sheet of paper. A first, Clementine thought it was the note that he had received from his father, Lucas, but she couldn't be completely sure. "What's that?" She asked.

"This? Well..." He paused. "It's a list of outposts. Places like Wellington. Me and my dad, we came across an outpost a while back and found this list there. That's how we found out about Wellington. The nearest outpost is in Ohio, and I was thinking, we could maybe go there?"

"You'll have to discuss it with the group. They'll decide if it's worth a shot."

**(?) Michael will remember that.**

"Well, it is worth it. The last outpost me and my dad went to didn't have any people but there were a lot of supplies. Maybe the one in Ohio will be the same."

"I guess we'll see..."

_*cry*_ It was little AJ fussing over something from the other room, they were quiet enough that they could hear him through the wall but not enough for the people downstairs to hear him. Alvin junior might have just woken himself up.

Clem sighed as she got up and made her way to the door too. "I better check on him."

"You going to bed?" Michael questioned her, while remaining in his chair.

"Not yet, I'm going to talk to everyone else first before I do." She assured him.

"Yeah... that's a good idea. Go ahead then." Michael waved her off. "I'll see you in a bit, Clem."

Clem excused herself and stepped out of his room, wishing that he get some rest. She closed the door behind her and surveyed the hallway. She silently walked towards the room where AJ resided and she opened the door to see if he was okay. However, the crying had stopped, and she could see little AJ had gotten himself back to sleep by himself. "Good night little guy..." Clem cooed as she left the baby in peace and closed the door.

Clementine went the opposite direction and found one of the other doors slightly ajar and two voices were coming out of it. This must have been Wayne and Helga's room. She didn't want to eavesdrop, but it sounded like they were in the middle of a heated argument.

"You really don't care what I want, do you bro?" Helga accused from inside. Clem knew this was wrong, but curiosity was piquing her.

"What do you want to do? Huh?! Just leave this group? Fuck that, no!" Wayne responded sternly to his little sister. "People we know, people we trust, are the best defense against the dead. I've told you that multiple times-!"

"But I don't trust them. Any of them... they're going to get us both killed." Helga scowled as she went on. "They'll be the death of us. It can be just you and me out on the road-!"

"No. No, you're going to listen to me, you're going to do what you're told, and that's that! We're sticking with this group!" He laid it on thick, but this was how it was going to be for them. Clem heard only silence for a few moments and suddenly she heard a door slam loudly. "You can't hide in the bathroom forever Helga! Dammit... this is real mature of ya!"

Clem slowly backed away from the door, sure that neither of those people wanted to be disturbed. She then rounded another corner and saw another door slightly ajar. It must have been Dusty's room because Maree soon emerged out of it. "Oh Clem... you scared me for a second."

"Sorry, is Dusty still awake?" She asked her.

She looked back at his door and then back at her. "No sorry, he's out like a light."

That was weird since Clem thought it was too early for grownups to just fall asleep now. But then again Kenny was still taking his nap downstairs. "Why's he so tired?"

Maree scratched the back of her head awkwardly and shifted uncomfortably. "He, well... if a man's tired, he's tired. Not much else to say about that."

"Okay..." Clem had an odd feeling that there was more than what she was telling, but she didn't want to press the issue.

"How's Michael doing?" Maree wanted to inquire from her. "Is he doing better?"

"I think so." She sparred a glance back at his door down the hall.

"That boy is strong, I don't doubt that. But I'm worried for him, someone like him so young going through that desperate amputation on his own hand. I hope he was a lefty..." Clem just remained silent at that and shrugged her shoulders. "Well anyway... I think we can all turn in soon. Hazen and Kenny will be taking first watch and we'll all take shifts okay?"

"Yeah." She simply nodded at that.

* * *

After about a few more minutes of trying to go to sleep, Clementine just couldn't drift off to dreamland. She was too tense, too many thoughts swirling around in her head. She heaved herself up and off the bed she had for herself at the moment, but while also sharing it with AJ. He was still there in his little basket and bundle of blankets in the spot beside her. She didn't need to wake him up if she didn't have too.

So, she decided out of boredom to explore the Bed n' and Breakfast, because why not? She couldn't sleep anyway. So, she trekked herself out of her room when weirdly enough something caught her eye. She noticed there was a 'Do not disturb' sign on Michael's door. When did he put that up?

Clementine paused outside of Michael's room, glancing at the 'Do not disturb' sign hanging on the door knob. She ignored it and went into the room, seeing Michael still sitting in the armchair, his head rested on his left palm.

"Can't you read?" He groaned sleepily.

"Yeah, I just chose to ignore it." Clementine replied smugly.

Michael grinned. "I would probably ignore it to."

Clementine paused, noticing that his hair was sticking up. "What happened to your hair?" She asked.

"I found some hair gel in the bathroom and I wanted to get my fringe out of my eyes for a bit." He told her. "I swear to god, if I find a pair of scissors, I'm cutting it short..."

She then glanced over at the neatly made bed and then looked back at him. "Why aren't you sleeping in there?" She asked pointing at the bed.

"I didn't fancy it. I prefer this armchair if I'm completely honest. It's pretty comfortable." Clementine then noticed that the outpost papers he was showing her earlier were laying on his lap. He had been thinking about this plan to go there ever since they all came here, didn't he?

Clem was about to say something else when there was a knock on the door. "Group meeting!" The voice of Helga declared.

Michael smirked at Clementine and stood up, stuffing the documents into his pocket and leaving the room, with Clementine following, he opened it seeing the blonde teen waiting for them. "Aw, were you two kissing?" Helga teased.

"Oh just piss off, Helga." Michael snarled, annoyed by her presence.

"Don't get so touchy over your girlfriend, Michael..."

Michael glared at her and barged past, knocking her shoulder purposefully. "You're such a bitch." He muttered under his breath as he walked downstairs.

She scoffed back at him. "Can't he ever take a joke?"

Clementine glared at Helga. "He's been through a tough time, and you're only making things worse for him! Can't you just leave people alone?"

**(?) Helga will remember that.**

"Hmph, no I can't. Not if I don't like them. And what are you going to do about it anyway?" She seethed as she stared down at the little girl.

Clem knew she wasn't worth it, so she simply brushed past her without another thought towards it, and without confronting her further, she quickly went downstairs to see what this group meeting was all about. Everyone except for Helga was down here in the living room, the fire was still going, and it looked like they were all discussing something. Dusty was now awake and he was pitted against Kenny and Wayne in an argument.

"Look, we need to decide what we're doing tomorrow. We need a plan here." Dusty pressed the whole group. "Wellington picked everything clean all around this area, so we need to hit the road as soon as we can and look for more supplies."

"I agree." Kenny nodded, remembering from a long time ago. "I know a place, it's a long ways away, but we can make the hike in about a couple weeks if we leave at first light."

"Weeks?! Where the fuck are you taking us?!" Wayne interjected, much to Kenny's dismay. "Ain't no way we're walking that far, we need to find somewhere closer."

"Doing the nomad thing might not be a bad idea either, if we're never in the same place for too long, we might make for less easier marks." Hazen crossed his arms, trying his best to remain neutral, not really caring where they went.

"That's fucking stupid kid, wandering around aimlessly till the buzzards and walkers pick your bones dry, no, we need to find a place." Kenny proclaimed to them all while his old habits began to flare up again. Clementine was afraid this might happen again, so he motioned Michael to show them his documents.

The fourteen year old understood and he stepped forward. "I got an idea, how about we go here?" He revealed to them the paper and information about the outpost.

"What's this?" Dusty questioned as he took the piece of paper and examined it.

"Lemme see that!" Kenny ordered as he snapped the paper out of his hands and looked at it himself. At first he had a look of puzzlement but then his expression softened to that of interested. "How long have you had this Mikey?"

Michael furrowed his eyebrows as he took the paper back from Kenny. "A while, okay? I'm bringing this up now rather than later." He then addressed the entire group. "Everyone! There's an outpost on this location right here." He pointed to something scribbled on the paper. "And it's not too far, we can go along the lake's shoreline to guide us and we can get there in probably a week or two."

"You sure about that? 'Cause if I remember right, it was your idea to go to that death trap of a mall!" Kenny accused him. "Your suggestions don't exactly pan out kid."

"Hey lay off Kenny. This outpost might be legit if nobody else has heard about it." Dusty defended him. "And that place you had in mind sounds further out, so if that outpost of Michael's don't work out then we'll go to your place next. Sound fair?"

"Well we have to do something, because the supplies we got, ain't gonna last us more than a week." Wayne added, getting in the middle of it too. "If we stay along the lake we can all have access to fish and water along the way."

"And I think we should go to the outpost too. It could have everything we need, and it's better than anything else we suggested." Clem added her input.

**(?) They will remember that.**

"Fine!" Kenny couldn't deny the logic in that strategy. "It's settled, as long as we leave at dawn. So we'll all have to get some shuteye."

"Great to see we can all come together." Maree chimed in trying to be optimistic of the situation.

For maybe the first time in a while, this group agreed in unity. They had the motivation and the confidence with a set goal in mind when suddenly, Helga came thundering down the stairs, with probably the most fearful expression on her face they had ever seen. "Guys..." Oddly enough Helga had a pair of binoculars around her neck. "We're in trouble..."

"What is it, sis?" Wayne asked as Helga lowered the binoculars so that they just dangled around her neck on their own.

She simply replied. "You need to see this."

* * *

"Holy shit..." Kenny was in awe as much as horrified. "God help us..."

Clementine lifted the binoculars Helga had earlier, spotting a large horde of walkers coming their way. They were on a balcony that was attached to Michael's room and Kenny, Clem, Michael, and Dusty were all just watching this herd of death quickly getting closer and closer. Michael piped up. "I think they're the cluster from outside the Wellington wall. Maybe it's the Wellington community, I don't know. Either way, they're gonna hit us real soon!"

"We need to get out of here!" Clementine stated in a slightly panicked tone.

"You're tellin' me." Kenny nodded as he turned around to sound the alarm for the rest of the group. "Gather everything we have, and get ready to fight!"

"Come on guys, let's pack up and move, now!" Dusty commanded as they all sped off to get ready, leave, and avoid this herd of walkers. "Go!"

Michael began collecting his belongings in his own room while Clementine bolted out the door as well. For the next few minutes, their group was scrambling, trying to get every scrap they thought they could use for the road. Food, water, clothes, blankets, medicine, and weapons. Anything they could take, they packed in, and when they filed in ready to leave out the front door Kenny addressed them. "Alright! Everyone stick close and we'll push through, just like Wellington, got it?"

They all nodded in compliance, but when Kenny opened the door...

_*GROAAH!*_

"FUUUCK!" Kenny immediately slammed the door shut at the sight of multiple walkers already on the fucking front porch. "Alright, new plan! Up the stairs, go go go!" He ordered as he and Dusty moved the brown cabinet in front of the door once more. "That ain't gonna hold! Come on!"

They all didn't question the one-eyed man at all as they all stomped their way up to the second floor to decide a next course of action. However, Wayne exclaimed when they all made it up the stairs. "Jesus! Where the fuck do we go now?!"

Michael had an idea. "We can climb down the balcony out from my room! Tie the bed sheets together and use them as a rope!"

"Better than nothin'!" Kenny affirmed as he pulled out his pistol. "Just go and do it! I'll hold them off!"

Clem piped up after everyone went back into their former rooms to pull the sheets off their mattresses. "Kenny, I'll help you!"

As the two of them stood at the top of the stairs, they could both see the cabinet and front door shake and rattle violently as the weight of the increasing walkers became more and more. Ken sparred a glance at the little girl and nodded. "Alright, get ready..."

The door suddenly burst open as the cabinet was knocked out of the way and the hinges broke off as well. Almost in single file, the rotten corpses that were the lurkers growled and groaned as they hobbled in, some slowly climbing up the stairs. Kenny fired the first shot into the first one's head and it fell to the ground on the third step. Out of the corner of her eye, Clem saw that everyone was storming into the bedroom with the balcony with a plethora of white sheets, and then she began to fire her gun and kill walkers too.

After about ten dead lurkers later, Kenny and Clem saw that the horde was intent on filling up the entire building as more and more came into the Bed n' Breakfast. The two of them ran off for the balcony room when the entire first floor below was flooded with walkers and they were still coming up the stairs. They burst in seeing Wayne and Hazen successfully throwing a long white rope made of tied bed sheets over the balcony. Hazen turned to them. "It's ready!"

Kenny proclaimed to them. "Then go! Fuckin' go!" Hazen was the first to climb over and test it out and soon Helga was the next one over. Kenny then eyed Maree susipioucly. "Hey! Where's the kid? Where's AJ?!"

A look of shock and absolute fear erupted from Maree's face. "I put him in yours and Clem's room!" Oh no...

"Son of a bitch! I'm goin' back for him!" And before anyone else could say a word, Kenny bolted back out the door to retrieve the baby.

Alarmed, Clem raised her gun as a walker turned into this room, it's arms outstretched and Maree and Wayne were the next ones to climb over and off the balcony. "I got it-!" She was about to shoot the damn monster when her foot tripped on the edge of the rug and she fell on her back.

Dusty and Michael exclaimed when they watched in horror as the walker fell on top of the twelve year old! "Clementine!"

In a panic, Clem struggled against the roaring hunrgy walker. The thing was about to bite her when she jammed the barrel of her pistol in its rotting mouth. The trigger centimeters away from its teeth, she fired. _*BANG!* _The lurker fell dead on top of her but a millisecond later she heard the two worst sounds she couldn't bear to imagine...

"ARRGH!" Kenny had fallen and dropped AJ as the bullet exited out the back of the walker's head and imbedded itself in Kenny's leg. Alvin Junior cried out in pain on impact. _*CRY!*_

And to make matters absolutely worse, more walkers were drawn to the screaming baby as they came in and lunged for the both of them. Clem yelled in response. "NO! KENNY!"

Kenny looked back only momentarily, and that was when he dived on top of AJ to protect him as Dusty, Michael, and Clem fired at the six walkers that all came in at once. Only two or three were shot down as the others pounced on the meat shield for the screaming baby that was Kenny. "GAHHH! AHHH!" Two bit into both his shoulders while another one bit into his leg... getting good chucks of flesh and tearing them out of him in the process.

Clem was deathly mortified, she pushed the walker that was on top of her off and emptied her clip into the remaining walkers that were attacking Kenny. The old man remained motionless as Dusty ran to the bedroom door and slammed it shut, preventing anymore lurkers from entering at the moment. "Dammit! Goddammit!" He put his entire weight into the door. "Clem?!"

Clem approached Kenny, who was already coughing and a pool of blood was forming underneath him. He used almost all of his strength to adjust himself and get AJ out from under him. He weakly addressed the tearing up Clementine. "Clem..."

"No... no, no, no, no, NO!" Clem shook her head in denial as she fell to her knees in front of AJ. "Kenny... I... this is my fault I..." She sobbed unable to grasp that Kenny was already bleeding out, that he... "I should have... I'm so sorry..."

He coughed in respond. "Don't ever think that darlin', it's alright... _*cough* cough*_" He sounded so weak, but he continued. "Clementine you need... Go... You need to... Get AJ outta here." Kenny groaned, his voice strained as he handed the baby to the weeping young girl.

"I'm not leaving you to turn!" Clementine cried.

"You have to... You're the only family he's got... Look... Look after him... For me... for his parents" He inhaled sharply. "Clem..." A tear fell down his peaceful face. "...I see them, you were right..." He exhaled deeply with a slight smile, his one eye closing.

"Kenny...?" Clementine whimpered, her cheeks stained with tears.

Michael approached them as he stared down at the recently deceased man. "Clem... I'm not going to force you to do anything. You do what you got to do. But you need to do it fast. There's no time!"

Dusty turned the deadbolt and leaned off the door. "I locked it! I'm sorry Clementine, but we gotta go."

**[Shoot Kenny]  
**  
[Leave Kenny]

Clementine sobbed as she pressed the barrel of her gun into the side of Kenny's head. Her hand shook violently before becoming steady. She let out another sob and squeezed the trigger, AJ's cries echoed in her head...

_*BANG!*_

_..._

_I'm sorry..._

...

* * *

**_Next time on The Walking Dead (Season Three Episode 3- Means To An End)_**

* * *

_ Across an open field the remaining group continued their journey of survival. But none of them were more sadden than the grieving little girl. __Michael nudged Clementine in the shoulder. "Hey."_

_"What?" She responded slightly annoyed._

_"You okay, Clem?" Michael asked worriedly. "Because, you can talk to me, I've always got your back, you know that right?"_

_"I know." Clem assured him. "I just... miss him."_

_He frowed at that. "I'm sorry Clem... I'm really, really sorry..."_

* * *

_"Come on, Clem, you're the swing vote, let's just get this over with." Wayne crossed his arms as the entire group waited for her answer._

_She stated with a deadpan, shrugging her shoulders. "I vote for..."_

* * *

_"No, no, no! Please!" A middle-aged man in rags addressed them all. "You don't understand! You have to let me go or she will find me! PLEASE! I'm begging you!"_

_"What are we going to do with him?" Hazen asked anxiously._

_"I don't know..."_

* * *

_"Really? We're going to get fuckin' fundamental with these guys?" One of the male voices exclaimed. "Why don't we just kill these folks and take all their stuff?"_

_"Because we mustn't be so crude so soon, Nathaniel." The Lady in Black shook her finger at him. "You still have a lot to learn. So, let's see what they have to say..."_

_In Nomeni Patri Et Fili Spiritus Sancti. Amen..._

* * *

**Compliance- Would you have handed Michael's knife over to Xavier?**

**Follow- Would you have gone with Michael or Kenny in the mall first?**

**Further- Would you have gone after the backpack walker or returned to the group safely?**

**Social- Would you have talked to everyone at the end of the day or gone to bed?**

**Peace- Would you have made sure Kenny did not turn? **

**A/N- Reviews your thoughts and feelings for this episode. It was hard to let Kenny go, but the man made the ultimate sacrifice to save an innocent child that never was even his in the first place. I'm sorry that good ole Ken has departed but now he can rest in peace. ;_;**

**Stay tuned for more. Episode 3 coming soon Nov. 7th.**


	16. Means To An End: Part 1

_**Episode 3: Means To An End- Written by Drexbann15**_

_Previously on The Walking Dead._

* * *

_Clementine slowly stepped out of the cabinet and walked into the center of the office, Xavier's gun remained fixed on her the entire time. "Put your hands where I can see them." And Clementine put her hands in the air, a sign of surrender._

_"Got any weapons?" He asked with narrowed eyes._

_Clementine's thoughts returned to Michael's knife in her pocket. If she hadn't had that when Vaughn and Maree were attacked... They might have both perished._

_"I don't have any, I gave them all to Wayne before dinner." She lied through gritted teeth._

_Xavier smiled eerily, "Such an honest child." his smile then fell into a grimace. "Shame that won't save you."_

* * *

_"Wellington has fallen, Edith!" Clementine declared to her._

_Edith sighed. "I knew this would happen. After Vaughn died... I knew things would get shitty."_

_"Edith, could you open the gate, please?" Michael asked, quickly getting to the point._

_Edith stared at the controls and then at the two children. "There isn't much left for you here." She murmured. "Yeah, I'll open the gates for you." She responded with a nod. "That'll probably help whoever's still alive to escape."_

_"Come with us." Clementine suggested, taking a step forward._

_"No dear, my place is here." She replied firmly. "But thanks, really, I appreciate that." She stated gratefully. "Listen, I'll stay up here and help clear a path for you and your friends, till my gun clicks empty."_

* * *

_Michael screamed. "AHHH!" Clementine whirled around to see his knife stabbed directly through his hand, pinning him to the rock. She stared in disbelief as he knelt there, his face buried in his right arms sleeve. Crimson red liquid was beginning to soak the rock as Michael lifted his head and grabbed hold of the knife, ripping it out of his hand and then crying out in agony._

_"Let me help you!" Clementine cried._

_Michael spluttered something that she didn't quite hear or understood. The teenager scowled and waved her off with his left hand. He then proceeded to slice his hand several times, the grinding and cracking of bones eminent throughout the clearing along with his grunts and screams._

* * *

_"We need to find a place somewhere else." Kenny proclaimed to them all while his old habits began to flare up again. _

_Clementine was afraid this might happen again, so he motioned Michael to show them his documents. "Everyone! There's an outpost on this location right here." He pointed to something scribbled on the paper. "And it's not too far, we can go along the lake's shoreline to guide us and we can get there in probably a week or two."_

* * *

_"FUUUCK!" Kenny immediately slammed the door shut at the sight of multiple walkers already on the fucking front porch. "Alright, new plan! Up the stairs, go go go!" He ordered as he and Dusty moved the brown cabinet in front of the door once more. "That ain't gonna hold! Come on!"_

* * *

_"I'm not leaving you to turn!" Clementine cried._

_"You have to... You're the only family he's got... Look... Look after him... For me... for his parents." He inhaled sharply. "Clem..." A tear fell down his peaceful face. "...I see them, you were right..." He exhaled deeply with a slight smile, his one eye closing and joining with the people he's loved and lost._

_"Kenny...?" Clementine whimpered, her cheeks stained with tears._

_Michael approached them as he stared down at the recently deceased man. "Clem... I'm not going to force you to do anything. You do what you got to do. But you need to do it fast. There's no time!"_

_Dusty turned the deadbolt and leaned off the door. "I locked it! I'm sorry Clementine, but we gotta go."_

_Clementine sobbed as she pressed the barrel of her gun into the side of Kenny's head. Her hand shook violently before becoming steady. She let out another sob and squeezed the trigger, AJ's cries echoed in her head..._

_*BANG!*_

_..._

* * *

_**10 Days Later...**_

Red, orange, yellow, green, blue, indigo, and violet... those were the colors that stretched across the sky in a perfect display of wondrous nature. It had just stopped raining earlier and now the sun was shining its rays through the water droplets in the air, causing this beautiful meteorological phenomenon.

Clementine couldn't remember the last time she witnessed a rainbow. She always thought they were pretty to look at, and the fact that she used to be really good at drawing them with crayons or chalk, as long as she had all the colors...

Her group had been walking for a long time, fed up with the area around the former haven of Wellington and its new population of walkers. They were hiking up a trail to the top of a hill where they could see the surrounding area. Dusty and Wayne were leading the way with Hazen and Helga close behind, which left Maree holding AJ, Michael, and Clem to bring up the rear.

"It must be Kenny..."

Clem and Michael's ears perked up in surprise at Maree's words, whom the Haitian girl was remarking while staring up into the sky. "Or maybe Daddy..."

"Maree, what are you talking about?" Michael questioned.

"Can we please not talk about Kenny...?" Clem sadly added, she clutched Kenny's hat in her hands like she would never let go. She was glad she took it off his head back at the Bed n' Breakfast, maybe she would give it to AJ when he was old enough. _To keep the sun outta his eyes... that's important._

"Oh, I'm sorry kids it's just... my dad told me something about rainbows when I was a little girl..." Maree fondly narrated. "He said... 'those who leave us and leave their earthly ties behind to pass away, they can get a rainbow body'. He said that it meant peace for that person as they were on their way to heaven... It's a sign, a gift from those who love you."

"So we're all going to become rainbows when we die?" Clementine sassed her. "Is that what you're saying?"

**(?) Maree will remember that.**

"No sweetie, you're missing the point, it's not just about Kenny and my dad. I'm not trying to make you upset Clementine, the rainbow is just telling you that your loved ones _are _watching over you as we speak... you understand?" Maree clarified in a kind tone.

"Yeah, I understand." Clementine blankly nodded, not really caring either way.

Helga whined ahead of them. "We've been walking for days! For fuck's sake, where are we even going?"

"We should get a good view at the top of this hill then we'll take a quick breather. Okay sis?" Wayne assured while looking back at her.

"Yeah just calm down Helga, complaining isn't going to make us walk any faster." Michael spoke up to her.

"You won't go any faster either if I knock your teeth in Michael." Helga scowled at his response.

"Hey! This isn't the time for that, so just suck it up and keep going, you're not a wimp are ya?" Wayne rallied his sister's attention back towards him.

"Holy shit..." Dusty marveled at the view he beheld with the group as they finally reached the top of the hill. "Take a look a this guys... ain't that a sight for sore eyes?"

To their left was a great body of water, Lake Michigan presumably, and next to a narrow beach and small dock, a commercial fishing boat lay beached next to a lakeside resort. All beneath the colored arch that stretched across the sky.

Hazen piped up with a suggestion. "Maybe we can spend the night down there?"

"Sounds good to me." Wayne agreed as he and Dusty motioned the rest of their group down the hill and towards the resort.

As they were all walking down towards their destination, Michael nudged Clementine in the shoulder. "Hey."

"What?" She responded slightly annoyed.

"You okay, Clem?" Michael asked worriedly. "Because, you can talk to me, I've always got your back, you know that right?"

"I know." Clem assured him. "I just... miss him." Kenny's death rivaled that of even Lee's and her parents'...

_"Ugh, I'm itchy..."_

_"Well that's because you slept in a barn, little lady. Lucky you don't got spiders in your hair."_

_To the first time they met, to the last exchange they had..._

___"You have to... You're the only family AJ's got... Look... Look after him... For me... for his parents." He inhaled sharply. "Clem..." _

**(?) Michael will remember that.**

Michael's face saddened at her confession. "I'm sorry, Clem. I'm so, so, sorry..." Was all he could say as he rubbed her shoulder affectionately and stepped up his pace to join the lead of their party.

Clem put Kenny's hat in her backpack when she heard AJ whimpering and beginning to awaken from his slumber, signaling that he was hungry or needed to be changed. Maree comforted the baby as she addressed Clementine once more. "...I never really thought about how so much change could happened so fast... We've been walking for days out here, trying to put some distance between us and Wellington and that god awful herd... If you told me a few weeks ago that shit was going to hit the fan, I would've thought you were crazy. Pardon my language."

Clem responded somberly. "Things just went bad with Xavier and the flu, Wellington was our home for a long time, and... I just wish it never happened..."

"You and me both sweetie." Maree agreed wholeheartedly.

The group finally arrived in the cracked up parking lot, filled with weeds and grass in front of the four-story resort. It was definitely rundown, but it was big and the windows were boarded up. Maybe there were people inside? "Careful guys, stay on your guard..." Dusty cautioned them as they all approached the sliding glass doors which could only work automatically. But since there was no power...

_*SMASH*_

Everyone jumped at the sudden jolt of sound that erupted from the glass doors being broken into a million pieces by Helga who had a baseball bat in her hands.

"Jesus Christ!" Dusty exclaimed as Wayne took the blunt weapon away from his sister.

"What the fuck is wrong with you!?" Wayne accused Helga who looked like she didn't even think she did anything wrong.

"What?" She shrugged her shoulders innocently. "How else were we gonna get in? And the sound will bring out any hidden walkers."

"You can't just go and do shit like this!" Wayne berated. "You're going to get someone killed!"

"You know what?" Michael crossed his arms at her. "I wouldn't have expected anything less from you Helga."

**[Scold Helga]**

[Defend Helga]

[Stay Quiet]

It was Clementine's turn to speak up. "There could have been people in there, Helga. We can't just do stuff like that, listen to everyone."

**(?) You chose to scold Helga.**

"You shut your fuckin' mouth! Like you're little miss perfect..." Helga scowled at the twelve year old with contempt.

Hazen glared at the blonde teen. "Not the first time she's done stuff like this, I guess.

"Everyone calm down! God, can we just go one day without losing our shit like a bunch of mindless animals?" Dusty declared to everyone. "Just get on inside. Keep your guns at the ready, forget all this."

The group reluctantly replied as they filed towards the lobby, their feet crunching under the smashed glass. It was very dark inside, save for some natural light that shined through front doors. The décor of the lobby was with a summer color scheme on the walls and ceiling. Dead plants in pots on desks and tables were still present, and a check-in desk was off along on their left side and a waiting area on their right. They could spot stairs and a pair of closed elevators in the back as well, along with a large entrance next to the front desk which looked like an auditorium of some sorts. But all was quiet... it seemed unoccupied.

"Looks like nobody's home." Michael noted as he took the lead into the middle of the lobby. "We should search the rest of this place. I'll go by myself."

"Ain't gonna happen kid." Dusty volunteered with his rifle in hand. "I'm coming with you."

Michael leered at him. "If anyone's going to check this place over with me, it'll be Clementine, right Clem?"

"Sure." Clem nodded. "I'll go."

"Well I appreciate it, Clem. But I'd rather you stay down here and help everyone keep watch. Okay?" Dusty insisted as the others began to disperse throughout the lobby.

"Okay..." Clem mumbled as a disgruntled Michael and Dusty made their way to the stairwell to begin their search on the upper floors.

"We'll be back soon." Dusty assured both of them. "Come on Michael."

The two of them eventually exited up the stairs with their guns at the ready, leaving Clementine to check in with everyone else. She noticed that Helga was by the shattered front doors with her back towards everyone. Maree and AJ were in a chair in the sitting area of the lobby, Wayne was behind the front desk fiddling with something, and Hazen opened the doors to the auditorium nearby and went inside. Clem firstly wanted to see how AJ was doing, so she walked over to Maree.

"Hey Clem." Maree smiled as she shushed AJ for his calmness. "It's okay... it's okay. Take a seat." She offered.

"I'm good." Clem politely declined.

Maree sighed. "Sometimes I wonder what that girl's gone through to make her act like that..." Referring to Helga who was thankfully out of earshot. "Everyone deals with things differently I suppose."

"Wayne should be keeping her in line, why is she acting like this?" Clementine questioned as she crossed her arms.

"Well sometimes it takes more than one person to do that." The nurse retorted. "But she especially didn't take too kindly to you talking back to her. Have you tried being nice?"

"Not really... we haven't really found any common ground." Clementine stated as she spared a glance at the blonde girl again. "Do you want me to be her friend?"

"That'd be great, yeah. But at the very least, don't be her enemy Clementine. Just... ask Wayne what she likes. It'll be fine, but you don't have to if you don't wanna." Maree advised the twelve year old. "AJ's doing great Clem so don't worry about him, oh and here..." She held out a piece of paper with three numbers on it. "I found this on the floor, looks like a combination, if you find a lock-box or something, maybe that'll open it."

"Yeah, thanks Maree." Clem took the slip of paper and pocketed it.

She left her and AJ for her next stop which would be Wayne who was behind the front desk where people would sign into the resort. Clem could barely see him over the counter so she went around and found that Wayne had his ear up to the door of a metal safe turning the dial, trying to get it open. "Come on baby... talk to daddy..."

"What are you doing?" Clementine inquired from Wayne who didn't cease his attempt from opening the safe.

"What's it look like I'm doing?" Wayne responded as he continued listening in on clicks from inside the safe. "You never know what could be in these things."

"It's probably just money." The little girl stated plainly.

"Yeah probably, but maybe there's something else in here too. A loaded gun could make all the difference, and I got a little bit of time to work on this." Wayne told her as he cursed himself for messing up, and he turned the dial to start over again. "Dammit..."

Clementine pulled out the slip of paper that Maree gave her. There were three double-digit numbers so she read them off. "Try... 16, 24, and 33."

"What? Why?" Wayne had already dialed in those numbers as Clem read them off and _click!_ the safe came unlocked and it swung open. "Goddamn."

"What's in there?" Clem asked as Wayne looked inside only to have his hopes turn to disappointment. Clem's as well as he pulled out a handful of hundred dollars bills.

"Just cash..." He informed her sadly. "We're rich... but all of it is fucking useless. Just my luck... I mean, if I still had bills to pay then that would have been one less thing to worry about, funny huh?" He put the money back in but didn't close the safe.

Seemingly out of nowhere, Clem decided to bring this up. "...What does Helga like?"

"Sorry?" He thought he misheard her. "What'd you say?"

"I said, what does your sister like? I want to talk to her and... you know her so."

"You wanna give her a pep talk after what happened outside?" Wayne questioned her. "Fuck... maybe I overreacted, probably feels real alone right about now. How do you know she won't just tell you to fuck off?"

"I don't." Clem replied simply. "But I'm still going to try."

**(?) Wayne will remember that.**

After a moment of silence Wayne confided to Clementine about her little sister. "She likes fireflies, you know? Those little lightning bugs, and her favorite season is summer. She likes shooting guns too."

"Yeah, I know." Clementine remembered back when the two girls first met. A game huh? Not the best first impression. "I can work with that."

"It's because of you she and I made it this far. Personally, I'm glad we came along Clementine, and I mean that. And the last thing I want to do is hurt my sister, she's the last of my blood." He stated as he got up and passed her. ".So yeah... I think I'm gonna go look for dust mite and the kid. Good luck Clem, you'll probably need it."

"See ya." She waved him off as she and Wayne exited around the counter and he went off towards the staircase.

The twelve year old then made her way over towards Helga who was leaning against the wall and looking out at Lake Michigan. Before Clem was about to address her, the blonde teen already beat her to it. "What do you want?" She meanly turned around and scowled at her once more. "My brother send you over?"

"I just wanted to talk." Clem honestly replied.

"Yeah? About what?"

Clementine readied her guise and spoke up. "...I kind of wish I could see this lake in the summer, I bet it'd be real cool."

It took a couple seconds for Helga to respond to that. "Yeah... what kid doesn't love summertime?"

An awkward silence ensued between the two of them, so then Clem played her second move. "I remember a long time ago, my old babysitter Sandra always caught fireflies in jars so that I could have some light in my tree house at night."

Helga raised an eyebrow at that. "Why didn't you just use flashlights?"

For the first time in front of her, Clem smiled. "Because they were cooler."

And Helga chuckled. "They are pretty cool, aren't they?" Some of the tension between them finally seemed loosened at the very least. "I hope we get to see some soon. That'd be awesome."

"Yeah, maybe we can catch some together? You know, for fun?" Clem offered to the blonde teen symbolizing a sign of peace between them.

"I'll... think about it." Helga stated as she looked back out towards the lake. She sighed. "Sorry, by the way..."

"Huh?" Clem kept her attention at her. "For what?"

"Remember that game when we first met, just sorry..." She scratched the back of her head. "I know it was wrong, but... I thought it was fun at the time. A lot of... stuff happened to us, and I just like to show someone who's boss, you know?"

"Yeah. I get it. But we're your friends, you don't have to be mean to any of us." Clementine responded. "And it'll be a lot easier if we get through this together as a team."

**(?) Helga will remember that.**

"...That doesn't mean I'm going to get all lovey-dovey with everyone. Michael still pisses me off to no end, and that Hazen kid... he's kind of a weirdo. But I do think Dusty and Maree should just fuck and get it over with."

"...Uh." Clementine was caught a bit off-guard like that. She's heard that word spoken for multiple uses. Did she mean... kissing stuff? "Yeah. I think I'm going to go."

Helga smirked at her more innocent like nature. "Fine. Don't be a stranger squirt."

One more person to check in with: Hazen, and he was in the adjacent auditorium nearby. Clem let herself in and realized it was a huge space, and it looked like a large chandelier was hanging from the ceiling. Some debris littered the floor, like some tables and chairs, but it had some high windows that weren't boarded up which let light in and reflect off the golden ceiling piece.

"It's a ballroom." Hazen's voice echoed slightly from the center of the floor. "Clem, come here."

The twelve year old beckoned his call as she made his way towards him. Hazen had his eyes closed, but he was staring up at the chandelier like he was imagining a drifting cloud in the sky. "You find anything in here?"

He opened his eyes and addressed her. "No, nothing useful in here really, just a big space, and a locked storage closet over there." He pointed towards the far corner. "I think it's pretty cool though."

"Yeah... so like, what did you do in here? Isn't a ballroom where grownups go dancing?" Clementine smartly deduced as she observed her surroundings. Her old school had a gym that looked a lot like this, and she vaguely remembered older students having fancy dances in places like this.

"Parents and couples would get all nice and dressed up for a night of waltz and tango, and if you were good at it, then it could be really fun." Hazen fondly remembered. "But of course it takes practice, and everyone has to learn the basics."

Clementine shifted herself uncomfortably. "I... I don't think I've even danced before, I mean not like officially."

Hazen offered her his hand. "Well it hurt to try?"

**[Dance with Hazen]**

[Refuse Dance]

Clementine took a deep breath and calmly took his hand. "I guess not."

Hazen smiled as he slowly took his other hand and placed it on her shoulder while he told Clem to put her other hand on his back. He took the lead as he began to step and she tentatively began to follow. "Follow my feet, just like that." He instructed. "Real easy here."

After a few mess-ups, Clem quickly got the hang of the back and forth with Hazen as they stepped forward and back together into a rhythm-like state. "Hey, I'm getting it."

"You're a natural." Hazen complimented as he suddenly twirled Clementine to her surprise, and he pushed her back into their finish, signaling the end of their dance. "Haven't done that in a long time. It's fun, right?"

"Uh-huh," Clem nodded after the smile faded into content onto her face. "We should do this again soon."

**(?) Hazen will remember this.**

"I'd like that." Hazen smirked as he placed his hand on her shoulder in a friendly manner. "Maybe we could-!"

"What are you guys doing?"

The voiced echoed from the entrance of the ballroom as Michael stood in the doorway. He had an expression of that of confusion. "Michael, you're back. Did you or Dusty find anything?"

The fourteen year old approached them. "No, nothing much. But Dusty says he wants to talk to everyone." He gave Hazen a weird look. "You didn't answer my question by the way..."

Clem piped up to answer for him. "We were dancing okay? That's what you do in a ballroom, Michael." She said so matter-of-factly.

Both of his eyebrows arched at that. "Dancing? That's... strange. You were dancing with him, Clem?"

"It's no big deal, we were just having fun." Clementine crossed her arms at him. Why would he have a problem with this?

**(?) Michael will remember that.**

"Yeah..." Michael brushed it off and ignored it. "Dusty wants us to all meet in the lobby, it's important I guess."

"Alright," Hazen nodded at the three of them, and they walked back towards the others. "Let's see what he has to say."

Michael groaned. "Him and Wayne are at it again..."

As soon as they all entered the lobby, they could already hear the argument stirring. The group looked divided with Dusty on one side and Wayne on the other. "I'm telling you man, we need to do this!" Wayne exclaimed at the former janitor in the military uniform.

"We don't need to do anything." Dusty stood firmly. "We've been managing just fine the way things are. We're all still alive."

Wayne retorted meanly. "That's bullshit and you know it! Ever since Kenny died all we do is fuckin' argue about everything, you even said so yourself when we were outside trying to get in here."

"That ain't my fault. We just need to communicate better. None of us are used to being out here without Wellington to go back to." Dusty argued. "We'll all be just fine when we get to the place Michael mentioned. That's it."

"Things will go a lot smoother if we elect a leader. If we make it official we listen to him, and that way there will be no way in hell anyone can say otherwise." Wayne then addressed this to everyone. "We put it to a vote! Who do you want as leader?"

"I nominate Wayne." Helga chimed in with her obvious vote. "He can get shit done."

Maree stepped forward with AJ still in her arms. "Dusty has led the way ever since Kenny was taken from us. He can do it, he got us here so he can get us anywhere."

"That's two to two." Wayne stated as he glanced at the three remaining voters. "No abstaining, we can't have a tie."

Men being men, always have to compete with each other...

So then it was Hazen who raised his hand. "Wayne's the oldest out of all of us, right? I vote for Wayne." 'To make it more interesting' He thought.

"Older don't mean smarter." Dusty quipped at the lost vote. "...Fine."

"I vote for Dusty since he's never strangled me before." Michael stated with a grimace directed at Wayne. "That's three to three. Which leaves..."

Clementine sighed. "Why's it always got to be me?" Could she vote for herself? Wouldn't really matter now would it?

"Come on Clem, you're the swing vote. Let's get this over with..."

[Vote For Dusty]

[Vote For Wayne]

* * *

**A/N- Who should Clem vote for as the new leader of the group? Dusty or Wayne, you will decide the outcome. What were your thoughts on the character development in this chapter? ***_Review and enter your__ votes!_*** Until next time, stay tuned. :)**


	17. Means To An End: Part 2

_**Episode 3: Means To An End- Mother Katherine**_

_**A/N- Thanks for all the votes guys! It was barely a contest though with Dusty as the winner. This version was very Pro-Dusty but Wayne isn't as 'off' as you may think, as you'll soon find out... And guess what? We got another decision to vote for at the end of this chapter as well! Read and Enjoy :)**_

* * *

Clementine sighed. "Why's it always got to be me?" Could she vote for herself? Wouldn't really matter now would it?

"Come on Clem you're the swing vote, let's get this over with..."

**[Vote For Dusty]**

[Vote For Wayne]

"I vote for... Dusty." She felt like he was the better choice, more level-headed and better at being the leader.

**(?) They will all remember that.**

"What a fucking shocker!" Helga hissed at the outcome. "Still see nothing has changed here in our little group..." She especially seethed her glare towards Clementine while shaking her head at her.

Wayne sighed along with an internal curse, but it was his idea to vote in the first place. "Fine. Fair is fair, dust mite." He leered his gaze towards the firm Dusty who had his arms crossed, seemingly satisfied that he had won the vote. "What do we do first then?" He challenged him.

"Alright!" Dusty had the floor now, addressing everyone. "This is our first order of business. Me and Clem are going to search that boat that's beached right out there. You all just chill here for now, and then we'll rest and head out tomorrow."

Maree nodded while shushing AJ still. "That seems reasonable."

"Whatever..." Wayne huffed as he beckoned his sister to converse over in the waiting area themselves.

"Michael, hang back a second. I need to talk to you." Hazen called over the surprised fourteen year old back towards the ballroom entrance.

The teen glanced back at Clementine who merely shrugged her shoulders at Hazen's request. "Yeah sure man. Be right over."

Clementine nodded at that with a faint smile on her face. Hazen and Michael weren't exactly good friends, but they still seemed to get along better with each other than with Helga. Yet, usually they never saw eye to eye, and they were both partial to Clementine's company, she wondered about that. So maybe they were going to talk out their differences. "We'll be right back Michael."

"Come on Clem." Dusty stated as he stepped over the broken glass of the front doors and was waiting for her outside. "Sooner we get this done, the sooner we can get back to the others."

Clem hurried her way to the man in uniform and soon they were both outside the resort. The rainbow had faded, and the sky was overcast with opaque clouds. About sixty yards away from them was the beach, where the broken-looking fishing boat lay in the sand abandoned. As they were walking towards it, Dusty began their conversation. "Hey, sorry I haven't been able to talk to ya in a while. These past few days have been hard, but we got through it, right?"

"It's okay. I know you were busy with Maree and the group." Clem assured him. "And I still trust you, that's why I voted for you."

"So that mean you don't trust Wayne?" Dusty joked and shook his head at that. "Nah, he and I we just think differently. But shit, he can be a real asshole sometimes..."

"He can be nice when he wants to be. He said he was glad he came with us." Clementine confided in him.

**(?) Dusty will remember that.**

"Huh... well I know he's not all bad, we just got to keep an eye on him and his sis. I don't know how things would've turned out if they won out the vote." He retorted but then his tone softened. "But say I gotta ask, how are you doing with everyone else?"

Clem lightened up a little with the change of the subject. "Michael and I, we look out for each other." She shifted uncomfortably. "But... we haven't talk much since..."

"I know, I know." Dusty stopped her before she could reach the sore subject of Kenny again. "...It's alright. When we were searching the the upper floors he told me that he still really cares about you."

"Really?" Clem asked.

"Really." Dusty assured as they were close to the fisherman's boat, particularly the anchor in the sand. "Hazen seems like a nice guy too, he ever tell you that-! AHH!" Suddenly, an arm sprang up from the sand and tightly grabbed hold of Dusty's leg! When it pulled its head up, it was revealed to be a walker, trying to take a bite out of Dusty's calve. "Clem! Kill it!"

Clementine didn't need to be told twice as she quickly took out her screwdriver and effectively stabbed the half-buried lurker in the back of the head. It was dead, and Dusty pulled away from its now limp grip. Clem let out a sigh of relief. "That was a close one..."

"Man... you're telling me." Dusty clutched his chest in an attempt to get his heart rate back to normal. "Fuck... maybe if I started saving your life, it'd be a nice change of pace, huh? Thanks, I owe you even more now."

"Don't worry about it." Clem smiled when she noticed that upon further inspection, the walker was quite decayed. Also, it had rope tied around itself and the anchor of the boat. "Look..."

"What?" He then noticed it too. "Oh geez... looks like this guy was tied to the anchor and thrown overboard. Then the whole thing washed ashore..."

"He was killed by someone else?" Clem assumed.

"That or he killed himself." Dusty added as the two of them made it to the back of the boat. "Let's search this thing real quick and get back to everyone else."

Clem nodded again as the two of them climbed onto the stern of the boat. Clem got sorely reminded of Kenny again as he always spoke about boats and that he was a commercial fisherman. She bet he would've liked this one, or at least tell her all about it and how everything worked. She kept this to herself, however when Dusty brought her back to reality...

"We should stick together here and watch each other's backs. Cover me, okay?"

"I got it." Clem stated as she pulled out a pistol while Dusty raised his rifle, also ready to use the butt of the gun as a club if he can avoid the noise. "Go ahead."

"Alright, let's make our way to the front. Come on..."

Guns at the ready, the two of them cautiously made their way towards the bow of the boat. The ripples that served as baby waves which rhythmically repeated their beat from the lake were the only sounds they could hear until they made it to the open cabin of the boat, where the driving controls were located.

"Everything's busted..." Dusty mumbled under his breathe. "No way any of this is gonna work."

"HEY!" Dusty and Clem whipped around to find that familiar voice was none other than Michael who was right outside. They doubled back to the stern and they were both surprised to see that the fourteen-year-old along with Hazen was holding a sniveling middle-aged man at gunpoint. "Don't move!"

The unknown man was frozen in place as he fell to his knees and began to break down in tears weirdly enough. He wore blue jeans and a blood-stained brown t-shirt. It was also very odd to find that he was barefoot. The man had black hair and a thin mustache as he covered his face with his hands to hide tears to be seen. "Please... please... no."

"What the hell is going on?!" Dusty demanded to know from the two boys.

"Who is this guy?" Clem added as Hazen stepped up on the boat to approach the crying man. Michael was still keeping his gun up as Hazen warily patted down and searched the man.

"This guy has nothing. Not even a pair of shoes..." Hazen got up and stepped back so that everyone had a clear shot. "He was hiding in the catch box then he tried to sneak out. We were here to stop him though."

"Y-y-you can't do this!" The man sobbed. "You have to let me go! You have to let me go before she finds me! God, please, I won't hurt you, I just need to go!"

Dusty tried to calm the man down. "It's okay. Just take a deep breathe and tell us your name. What's your name?"

It took a moment for a question to register but then he responded, looking back and forth all around him. "...I am Sven, please tell your people to put your guns down. I am not armed."

"It's true. I checked." Hazen confirmed indefinitely.

"What were you talking about earlier?" Michael demanded as he didn't yield his gun away from Sven. "Who's 'she'? Who's looking for you?"

Sven's eyes suddenly widened at the thought as he clutched his chest with his left hand and his head with his right one. "AHHH! She's going to find me! I need to get away! She's going to kill me!" Sven suddenly made a break for it until Hazen blocked him and tackled him back. He then slammed him down onto the deck of the boat.

"You're not going anywhere!" The young man yelled as he expertly pinned Sven down onto his back. "We need rope or something to tie him up!"

"NO! You don't understand! She's right behind me, I know it!" Sven begged in a panic. "Please!"

Michael muttered as he put his gun away. "The hell is wrong with him?"

Clem put in her input. "He's just scared, maybe we should let him go."

**(?) They all noted that.**

"I'm not too sure Clem." Dusty intervened as he pulled out some rope and gave it to Hazen to tie up their new captive. "I'd like to know a little bit more about what happened to this guy first. It might be important for us."

"Let me go! Let me go!" Sven pleaded as he began to scream. "GAHHHhh-! Ooff..." Hazen had clocked him across the head, rendering the man unconsciousness. Everyone was surprised at that, how he just knocked him out. It looked like Hazen knew how to fight.

"Damn... you're stronger than you look kid." Dusty praised Hazen for keeping the crying man quiet. They didn't need any walkers hearing them.

"Yeah... I get that a lot." He responded kindly as he picked Sven off the ground and motioned for Dusty's assistance to help carry him. "Let's get him inside."

"Let me gag him in case he wakes up." The man in uniform stated as he followed through on his words, helping Hazen take their captive back to the resort to decide what to do with him next. Clementine had watched on nervously as the three of them walked back. She then hopped off the boat as well when Michael approached her.

The fourteen year old sighed. "At this rate we'll never get to the outpost... that guy will just slow us down." He shook his head as he placed his hands on his hips. "We have to be getting close to the Ohio boarder..."

She responded out of curiosity, noting that Michael seemed flustered or even, impatient. "Are you okay Michael?"

He took a moment to reply. "You know... my great aunt and uncle were from Ohio." Michael told Clementine out of the blue. "They were from my dad's side." He explained.

"What about your mom?" She asked, remembering all the stuff she learned about his mother back in the RV.

"She was from England. You know, where they talk all proper~" He stated, putting on his best British accent. Clementine chuckled at his imitation, covering her mouth.

"But yeah, she moved to America with my grandparents when she was a teenager. I think work required them to move abroad or something." He went on with his family history.

"Did she lose her accent?" Clementine inquired. Internally she remembered long ago that Kenny's wife, Katjaa, and even his later girlfriend Sarita had foreign accents that she wondered where they came from. And then the heavy Spanish and Russian accents Carlos and Arvo had.

"A little. But it was still there, you could hear it in her voice, so that meant she was just starting to develop an American one too." Michael shrugged. "My grandparents started a flower business before I was born. The money they got from that was what they used to support me and my mom. She couldn't get a job, see, and my dad wasn't around, so..." He paused. "My mom struggled a lot, to keep us going. Sometimes I wish my dad had been there but... Then I remember all the good times we had together. Just me and my mom. And I wouldn't have it any other way, as cheesy as that may sound..."

"I don't think it's cheesy, I think it's sweet." The tiny waves continued to lap on the coarse narrow beach beneath their feet.

He smiled at that but then it devolved into a grimace when reality registered to them again. "Hey look, I'm worried Clem..." Michael foreboded. "I'm afraid we might get into something we shouldn't."

"Like what?" Clem questioned shrugging her shoulders. The only time she could think of something like this was when the Cabin group was so scared and secretive about Carver. If Sven really was running away from another crazy person then maybe they should-!

Her thoughts were dashed by Michael's response. "Something bad... something we should never get involved with. I don't like this at all, so listen I know you and me voted for Dusty to be the leader but I need you to convince him to get rid of that guy. He's too nice for this Clem, and he'll listen to you... hell, everyone listens to you."

Clem nodded and agreed. "I'll do what I can."

**(?) Michael will remember that.**

"Okay, good." Michael sounded relived and glad that she was really on his side with this. The two kids made their way back to the resort when he decided to talk to her again. "You want to know what Hazen wanted to talk to me about earlier?"

"Sure." What could two boys be talking about that really interested her anyway...?

"We were talking about... the people we lost." Micheal admitted to the contents of their conversation. "He told me the things he had to do to survive, and so did I. Our families and what they sacrificed to get us this far. He said he wanted us to work together, to be allies, and keep the 'good' people safe."

What did that mean? The 'good' people? "That's good... so are you two friends now?"

Michael simply shrugged his shoulders. "I guess so. But you know-! Oh shit! Get down!" Michael made himself and Clem duck under the ledge that separated the beach from the parking lot of the resort. "There's people." He whispered.

"What?" Clem was alarmed but restrained. "Who? How many?"

Michael and Clementine cautiously peeked up to see four armed people striding across the parking lot to the still smashed up glass doors. "Two guys, two girls, armed to the fucking teeth! Shit! What are we suppose to do?"

"Maybe we can sneak up on them, catch them by surprise?" Clem suggested looking around for another way in, and that was when she spotted a metal ladder propped up on the far side of the outside wall, leading to a second floor window. "There!"

"Good eye, Clem." Michael nodded as the two of them quickly made their way to the ladder. By the time they both reached it, the four new visitors had already gone inside. "We gotta hurry. I'll hold it steady, then get their attention up front. You'll be coming back down from the back stairs, got it?"

"Just follow me up, Michael." Clem retorted.

"No, I know what I'm doing, so go." He held the ladder as he motioned her to climb up. "Go! And hurry!"

The twelve year old reluctantly complied as they began heading up the tall ladder to the window on the second floor. As soon as he put a hand on that window sill, Michael bolted from the bottom of the ladder and made his way around to the front doors to confront everyone. Clem's heartbeat had risen as she hurdled herself inside to find that she was in one of the guest rooms. She found her way to the exit and went outside into a long hallway, noticing that the room she came out of was room 207. Clementine tip-toed her way towards the stairs and when she got close enough she could already here them arguing below, she got her gun out...

"...What do we have here?" It was a woman's voice she heard. One that sounded regal and well-mannered with a hint of wickedness. "Has the dog found a new kennel?"

"Hey guys! What's going in here?" That's was Michael's voice! He must be trying to get their attention, acting innocent. "I just went off to look at the boat and-! Whoa... you invited company?"

"Everyone just calm down... we can talk this out." Dusty joined in as Clementine inched her way down the stairs, she had about ten steps down before she could get a shot. "Who're are you people?"

"You'd best get the wee laddy back to the flock, before someone gets hurt..." A new voice spoke up, one with a gruff tone, and a hint of Scottish in it. "Wouldn't want ta put a damper on your day..."

The second woman of their group followed. "Angus ain't one for patience, so might be best if you'd join the others kid."

"The bonny is right, none of us have to get anxious around here. Especially under these shite circumstances." Angus threatened. "Now get along with the others boy before I make ye wish you were never born."

"You must forgive my associates child, they can be a bit... overzealous. I give you my personal word that you will not be harmed by Angus here." The regal female voice spoke, must be their leader.

"Really? We're going to get fuckin' fundamental with these guys?" The remaining male voice of this group exclaimed. "Why don't we just kill these folks and take all their stuf-!"

Clem's foot must have stepped on a weak spot in the wood on the third to the last stair, because her foot fell through, and she inadvertently let out a yelp of surprise as she tripped forward. Her belly and chest lay on the last two steps as she dropped her gun on the floor in front of her, in full view of everyone. In a state of panic she reached for her gun, but before she could touch it, a black boot slammed down on her hand violently, nearly breaking it. "GAHhh!"

"Tsk tsk tsk..." She looked up to see an older lady with short blonde graying hair wearing black pants and a black robe of some sort. "What do we have here?" She kept her foot firmly on the little girl's hand still reeling from her fall. "A fly on the wall perhaps?" She then spotted Clem's gun and picked it up. "One with a stinger..." She sneered as she pocketed it.

Clem exclaimed. "That's mine! Give it back!" However she remained silent at her demand.

**(?) She might remember that.**

Before she even knew it, Angus, stomped towards her and he roughly picked her up. Angus was probably the biggest man Clem had ever seen. He was a giant Scot wearing a red kilt of all things, plus a green shirt with a flannel sash. "Upsy-daisy, little lassy." This man could definitely knock Larry flat on his ass...

Her entire group was silent as they watched Angus throw Clem into their circle and Michael joined in as well, helping her get back up. They were all hovering over a still unconscious Sven as the four intruders lined up to address these people. The regal leader stepped forth. "I am Mother Katherine, to my left is Angus and Brooke and to my right is Nathaniel. You all have something that belongs to us..."

Brooke had red hair and a blue jacket along with jeans and black boots. She had a very obvious scar on her cheek that cut all the way from the corner of her mouth to nearly her ear. She seemed mousy for the most part, but almost pointing her rifle at them said otherwise. This Nathaniel however had a blue cap and a jean jacket along with a grey hoodie underneath. His old blue jeans, scruffy brown hair, and facial expression made him have the appearance of being at home and actually enjoying himself. "Don't mind mommy Kathy here, it's just Nate."

Mother Katherine? Brooke, Angus, and Nate. What was her deal with that? It was Maree who responded though. "W-what do you want from us?"

"...That sniveling pile of filth you're all standing around." Katherine answered with distaste.

"Fuck, if that's all then you can have him." Wayne interjected, slightly stepping aside.

"Who's the leader of this little group of younglings? Quite bizarre that none of you have the appearance of a much more mature age..."

"It's me. I lead this group." Dusty declared.

"Oh? Do you now, young man?" Katherine seemed amused. "Then from one Shepard to another, give me the wolf that has killed my sheep."

"What the hell is she talking about?" Helga whispered to his older brother, she wasn't the best with metaphors.

"What did Sven do to you?" Clementine inquired, wanting to know why they went through all this trouble for this one man.

But then Katherine said it so bluntly and cold. "He killed my son."

For some reason, everyone was taken aback at this, and the fact they might be protecting a murderer in their midst. But that was when Sven finally woken up from his 'nap' and found himself as the pig on inspection. The gag prevented outright screaming, but he did make his consciousnesses known. "MMMPH! MMphhf... no!"

"Let's hear what he has to say." Nate smirked as he kept his pistol on the bound man.

It was Dusty who reluctantly took the gag out of his mouth so that he could stand up and almost freely speak in his defense. "Please Mother, it was an accident!"

"Accident, schmaccident..." Nate immediately shot him down before he could continue. "Angus and I saw you push the gun into his chest and pull the trigger. Do we need to swear him in on a bible or somethin'?"

"No, I got a better idea..." Angus revealed that he was carrying a sledgehammer on the left side of his kilt in a holster. Big hammer for a big man. "Think I could give Betsy a little spin?"

Did he just seriously name the sledgehammer Betsy? But Katherine responded. "You mustn't be too crude too quick until exactly the necessary moment Angus. Let Sven speak."

Fear erupted in the man's being as all eyes fell to him again. He mumbled something but no one really heard him. "...I..I... I'm sorry, I thought he was going to kill me. You have to believe me! I never wanted any of this, please!"

"He said he was sorry!" Dusty supported.

Katherine shot both of them down as she spoke coldly. "Sorry will not bring my boy back, and sorry will not save your life. You must be punished."

"No! No! Mother Katherine, have mercy... have mercy..." Sven bawled as he began to loose hope and fell on his knees.

Clementine finally spoke up, remembering Lee's advice. "I know that loosing your son made you sad, and that you must be really angry right now, but you owe it to the people you care about to just keep being your old self. Do the right thing, and forgive him!"

**(?) They will all remember that.**

"Young lady," Katherine hissed and glared at the twelve year old. "Look me in the eye, and tell me, would you forgive the murderer of your child?"

"That sure as shit ain't gonna happen." Nate added as he pulled out his pistol and aimed it threateningly at the group. "Hand him over."

"They'll kill me! Please! Please, don't let them take me!" Sven begged with all of his soul. "They will kill me!"

"Dusty! Just hand him over already!" Wayne ordered to which he shook his head at.

"I... I don't think I can." Their leader was unsure, the morality of the situation was conflicting.

Michael addressed Clementine with another worried look. "Clem..."

[Give up Sven]

[Deny Katherine]

* * *

**A/N- What would you do? Would you deny another person's revenge or would you defend a killer? Did Sven really do the deed with intent? This is another decision to be voted on so, vote via review and tell us why. Stay tuned for the next one! :) Things are about to heat up!**


	18. Means To An End: Part 3

_**Episode 3: Means To An End- Into The Fire**_

_**A/N- To oli young 56: I do not want to spoil anything for you, so perhaps you should stick around for all five episodes. We still got a long way to go, but you shouldn't be disappointed.**_

_**On a different note: Wow... this vote was actually very close, straight down the middle nearly 50/50, but won out on one vote which is amazing! On with the story!  
**_

* * *

**[Give Up Sven]**

[Deny Katherine]

Whether if it was the right thing to do or not, they had to put their safety and the safety of the baby first. Comply. Comply and get these armed and dangerous people out of their sight. Clem felt really sorry for Sven but... this was how it had to be. And if they refused, there was no telling what might have happened. "Hand him over..." Clem muttered loud enough for everyone to hear.

"What?! Clem!" Dusty protested at her input and did not rightly agree with her in the immediate moment.

**(?) Dusty will remember that.**

"Clementine..." Michael seemed stoic at the twelve year old's decision, not really revealing whether he was against it or not. And before anyone else could respond, Wayne quickly came up from behind and pushed Sven towards Angus, to which the Scottish giant easily caught and turned towards Katherine, much to Dusty's dismay.

"We... we don't have to do it here!" Brooke interjected while glancing at everyone. "We can take Sven back to the church and-!"

"Enough!" Her Superior silenced her with stern authority as she gave the order to Angus. "Now... let's say a prayer."

Suddenly, Sven was then violently thrown to the floor, landing on his stomach, still bound. Then Angus's huge left foot stomped down on the captive's back, keeping him pinned. "Aye, it's time to pay the price..."

"No! No, you can't do this! I'm sorry, I'm so so sorry!" Sven wailed and sobbed to no end as he awaited his fate. "PLEASE! H-h-have mercy! Mercy!"

Clem and her group could only watch in shock as the punishment was carried out in front of them, and Mother Katherine stepped in front of Sven and Angus who was already about to raise and swing his hammer. The old woman interlocked her fingers together. "Our Father who art in heaven, hollowed be thy name..."

Sven cowered as he closed his eyes. "Please... please... no. I don't want to die!"

Nate smirked. "No turning back now, huh?"

Katherine continued with her prayer. "...thy kingdom come, thy will be done, on earth as it is in heaven..."

Clem then noticed that the other woman known as Brooke closed her eyes and looked away from the scene, however Nate and Angus kept their attention on their leader. She went on. "...Blessed are we, who in the name of charity and good will, shepherds the weak through the valley of darkness, for we are truly their keeper and the finder of lost children. ...But we will strike down upon thee with great vengeance and furious rage those who would attempt to poison or destroy our family. And you will know my name is the Lord when I lay my vengeance upon thee!"

It was then that Dusty began to object to this execution. "It doesn't have to be this wa-!" But he was quickly silenced by Wayne who had placed his hand on his shoulder. Everyone else had nothing else to say as the old woman completed her farewell to Sven.

"In Nomine Patris, Et Filii, Et Spiritus Sancti. Amen."

Angus swung his hammer up high with all off his might and-!

**[WATCH]**

[LOOK AWAY]

"AHHHH-!"

The large Scot slammed the sledgehammer down into the back of Sven's head mid-scream... The metal mallet caved in his skull with little to no difficulty upon impact. The horrible sounds of squelching brain matter and bone filled the ears of those around them and soon a pool of dark scarlet blood already began to form around Sven's lifeless body...

"You... you..." Maree was at a loss for words witnessing the scene before them, almost threatening to vomit. Had they made the wrong decision? Should they have... defended Sven or done something different?

Clem however spoke up. "You didn't have to kill him like that! You could have just shot him or at least..." Her voice trailed off as her gaze resumed back to Sven's corpse.

**(?) They will remember that.**

Mother Katherine nodded at the group as she stepped away from the blood, not wanting to get her boots all bloody. "Perhaps not child... but answer me this, what difference would it make if he were destined to die anyway?"

"Jesus Christ..." Dusty's breathe hitched as he attempted to draw his attention back to the perpetrators. "Okay... alright. You got your man, now just go, get outta here." He pointed towards the exit, having enough of their presence.

"Looks like we overstayed our welcome..." Angus grumbled as he stepped off of the dead Sven and holstered the sledgehammer in his waist. "Sorry about the little mess, we can tidy it up if-!"

"Just leave!" Wayne interrupted him as he mirrored Dusty and pointed towards the exit as well. "Get the fuck outta here and leave us alone!"

"You sure?" Nate piped up as he waved his pistol around casually. "Because if you ask me, I think we can..." He smiled creepily. "...make some agreements, if ya catch my meaning..." His gaze was directly aimed at Helga.

Wayne stepped in front of his sister protectively and aggressively. "Back off asshole!"

She huffed at her subordinate. "The flesh is weak Nathaniel, do not let it be your downfall..." Katherine warned the man.

Nate let out a comical whine. "Aw come on Mama Kathy, a man gets hungry sometimes, really hungry..."

"We should just go, and not bother these folks no more." Brooke retorted as she began to leave, and Angus eventually agreed to follow her towards the exit.

Mother Katherine shrugged her shoulders and decided that it was indeed time to return to their base. She and Nate were about to join the other two and depart from this scared group of younglings and their resort when...

_*Cry* *weeeahh* *hic* cry* _Baby AJ had woken up from all of the commotion, now of all times to wake up.

Maree tried her best to hush him in her arms, but Katherine had already stopped in her tracks, turned, and addressed the group again. "Is that... a baby?"

"Of course it's a baby, what else could it be?" Helga rudely responded.

"Let me hold him." She simply requested as she held out her arms and stepped forward towards Maree, who tentatively held back from compiling. "I can't remember the last time I held such an innocent creature..."

**[Get In between them]**

[Threaten her]

With no gun to threaten with, Clementine immediately ran to Maree and AJ getting in between them and Katherine who looked surprised by the small obstacle in her way, with her arms out wide to block her. She remembered Kenny's final promise, to protect AJ, no matter what... "You're not touching him!"

**(?) Katherine will remember that.**

But the older lady only arched an eyebrow at her. "Is that a fact child?" Clem stood firmly against her, keeping her nerve, but that must have made her frustrated because then Katherine turned her head and gave a curt nod towards Nate. "Do it."

"It's about time." Nate grinned as he lunged forward towards the group, whose attention was focused on Katherine, and he grabbed Hazen from behind. The young man tried to struggle against him, but Nate already put him in a headlock and put his pistol up to his temple. "No squirmin' boy, or else it'll be lights out!"

"Hazen!" Dusty and Clem exclaimed as Wayne, Helga, and Michael drew out their weapons. Brooke and Angus raised their rifles in response and aimed them at the group as well. Clem desperately added. "Just let him go, and we could maybe make a deal!"

**(?) Nate doesn't care about that.**

"Ain't gonna happen kiddies..." Nate ignored their words and kept his position holding Hazen. "I'm having way too much fun here to let this slip by."

Brooke gasped at their actions. "Oh my god. Nate! Katherine! Just leave them be, please just leave them alone." She then looked to her remaining companion. "Angus, tell them!"

But the large Scot simply shook his head. "It's best we just leave them be... we can't be stopping them at this point now anyway." _They're on the hunt_...

"Give me the baby..." Katherine stated her ultimatum. "Or your friend dies..."

It looked like they had a stand-off... everyone was on edge with their guns pointed at each other. However, Nate merely pressed the barrel of his gun harder into the side of Hazen's head, threatening to kill him. "You want more brain to paint this lobby with?"

"Somebody do something!" Hazen cried out as Nate held him steady. He didn't dare try anything himself, lest a bullet would be fired into his skull. He believed he would.

Clementine turned to address the young man, and she was about to say 'don't worry' when suddenly Clem felt a splitting white-hot stinging pain erupt from her left cheek. She fell to the ground as a result of Katherine's brutal slap, and Michael had a burst of anger spring forth. "You bitch!"

Michael charged at the woman, intent on hurting her for hurting Clementine, but then he was stopped cold in his tracks when Angus spent a quarter of his rifle's clip on the floor in front of him as well as the other members of the group, dissuading them from any further heroics. "That'll be enough of that. No use in any if ya dying..." _'yet'..._

And nobody did anything, even Michael, stunned by the fear from losing their lives right at that moment. Katherine seethed. "Cowards, the lot of you..." She sighed and pulled out her pistol, and she raised her voice for all of them to hear. "Drop all your weapons on the floor or your friend, Hazen was it dear? He dies. If any of you attempts to do anything stupid, he dies. And if any of you defy my word, he dies! Do you understand?! My word is law!"

"Goddammit..." Hazen cursed his own predicament while Nate dragged the young man back towards Angus and Brooke. "Guys don't worry about me please just-! ACK!"

Nate tightened his grip around his neck. "Pipe down, watch, this'll be the best part coming up." He snickered.

Clementine finally recovered from that hard whack given to her moments earlier, and she peered up just as Mother Katherine reached over her and forcefully grabbed Maree's arm. "No! What are you doing?!" She protested.

Dusty exclaimed trying to reach and grab her back, but she was already pulled away from them. "NO! Not her too!"

AJ gave another fearful wail as Katherine pulled Maree and AJ in and turned them into her hostages. "Angus, Brooke, please escort the rest of our friends into that ballroom over there. As much as I hate to say this, hmmm... I'm afraid we can't take any more of you... that boy, this pretty young lady, and the baby will do more than suffice."

Wayne yelled at these people while Helga gave them the middle finger. "Fuck you! We are all walking outta here!"

Dusty even growled, with his frustration beginning to make his blood boil. "Give us our people back! Now!" He then melted and gave a very worried expression directed at his group members, especially for Maree and the crying baby. "We can talk about this!"

"Oh, there's nothing to talk about here." Nate smirked at their advantage. "And if you ask me, you're lucky she's the one in charge and not me."

The Haitian girl sniffed, trying to stay strong in this situation while holding Alvin Junior. "Dusty... Clem..."

Clem snarled at them. "Why are you doing this?!" Why were they taking Maree, Hazen, and AJ?

"That's none of your business, child!" Mother Katherine curtly replied. "Now, Angus take them to the auditorium or shoot them, their choice..."

"Aye, you heard the boss lady." He raised his AK-47 at them. "Your choice, move it then!"

Everyone wanted to rebel, they wanted to pick up their weapons and attempt to kill all of these people in one fell swoop. But it was just too damn risky. People would die on both sides, and also they were outgunned, along with AJ being in the direct line of fire. They just had no choice but to move along and file into the auditorium with Angus and Brooke at their backs.

One by one, they all walked into the ballroom, sullen and defeated. Weakened by the fear of losing their own, they had not yet realized the lethal intentions behind Katherine's plans for their fate. Michael was the last one to trudge into the auditorium when Angus slammed the doors shut behind them, and they quickly heard something metal clanging against the door handle on the other side. The last thing Clem could hear from the kidnappers were AJ's cries for help...

He needed his big sister...

"Son of a fucking bitch!" Wayne loudly cursed as he balled his hands into fists, and he ran back to the large entrance and tackled the doors in anger. But they did not yield, not at all. His eyes widened at the realization. "Those fuckers locked us in! SHIT!"

"Alright everyone settle down, we just have to keep calm and think for a second." Dusty pressed at he examined the whole area around them. "They probably locked us in here so that we wouldn't follow them."

Clementine was the next to exclaim. "They have AJ! And Maree and Hazen! We have to get out of here Dusty."

"I know Clem, I know." He turned to her in response. "Did Hazen say he find anything in here? Anything at all?"

Michael butted in however to answer. "There's that supply closet over there. Maybe we could find something?" The fourteen year old quickly ran over to the small door and began fiddling with the lock.

"Lemme help kid." Wayne volunteered in a hurried tone. It was true, Wayne seemed to have a knack for locks, like when he tried to open the safe at the front desk earlier. "Helga! Give me one of your bobby pins."

His sister scoffed as she reached into her mangy hair and weirdly enough, pulled out said booby pin for her brother to pick with. "Make it fast bro!" She tossed it to him which he caught and then she looked back at Dusty and Clementine. "Well Mr. Leader," She mocked. "What now?"

Dusty scanned the area around them. There were no back exits, no other way out. But fortunately for them, the sun had peeked through the clouds, and the rays of sunshine reached through the high windows and lit up the floor they were standing on. He followed the light back to the windows with an idea. "You and me could boost Clem up there. She's the lightest, and she could see if those people are gone and if that window could open up." He pointed upward.

Helga looked back at Michael and Wayne who were still working on the closet door with determination. She didn't exactly like it, but she agreed with their elected leader. "Fine, I'll get on your shoulders, and then the squirt will get on mine."

"Use the wall for support." Dusty nodded. "Clementine, you ready for this?"

AJ was gone, he was in danger, being held hostage with dangerous people. She knew she had to get him back, she _had _to get him back as soon as possible. "Of course I'm ready." She declared. "What are we waiting for?"

**(?) They will remember that. **

"Good." Dusty smirked at her spirit. "Let's get to it."

A few minutes had passed with both of their efforts proving futile. Wayne and Michael's work on the closet door became fruitless when the bobby pin snapped in the lock and they were just banging on the door at this point. Also, Dusty was having some problems balancing both girls on his shoulders as Clem adjusted her feet on top of Helga's shoulders. The blonde teen grunted. "You're heavier than you look... come on, can you reach? Can you see anything?"

Clem made sure that she had a firm grip on the window sill as she peered out, noticing she was looking out the same side as where the front doors of the resort was. "I think I see them! They all just went over the hill, they're gone!"

"Fuck!" Dusty hissed at the bad news. "See if you can open the window Clem!"

Back on the opposite side of the ballroom, it was faint but it was real... Crackling, they heard crackling... Michael and Wayne, to their horror, raised their heads up to address the still locked doors which began to steam grey and black smoke from all of the crevices around it! It began to gather in the ceiling near it, and they came to the realization. Michael though was the one to shout over at the other three. "They set the resort on fire!"

"Shit! Shit!" Wayne cursed some more as he looked around to find something they could use to bust out of the ballroom. "We'll be fuckin' roasted alive!"

Clementine felt a rise in panic as she quickly turned her attention back towards the window in front of her. She could feel that Helga was beginning to get wobbly so she had to make haste. She saw that the window did not slide open, only noticing the four screws on the four corners to keep the pane in place. She still had her screwdriver, thank god!

**(o) Unscrew window**

Clem carefully placed her tool in one of the Philips heads and began to twist it to the left, loosening it, and eventually it came out. She repeated this action three more times with barks of impatience from Helga below her all the while.

However the smoke coming from the lobby and through the locked doors began to gather as Wayne and Michael tried to bust open the exit to no avail. "Hurry the fuck up!" Helga exclaimed. "My shoulders are killing me!"

"I'm going as fast as I can!" Clem spat back at her as she firmly grasped the edges of the pane.

"Anytime Clem!" Dusty shouted from beneath Helga, trying his best to keep his knees locked and putting all the weight against the wall. "See if you can climb through!"

Clementine successfully removed the windowpane and a rush of fresh air bathed her face with a welcoming chilled wind. She tossed the pane inside and used her relatively small size to cautiously step off of Helga and onto the windowless sill, peeking her head outside now.

When she looked back she saw Dusty placing Helga back on the ground, and Wayne and Michael approached the rest of them. "Clem!" The fourteen year old called up to her. "It's not that far of a drop, just run around front through the broken glass doors and get us outta here!"

Clem nodded to all of them. "Got it!" She gave a glance at the fall she had to endure, but she saw that there were at least some bushes to cushion her landing. "I'll be right back!"

The twelve year hopped out from the inside and fell for about a second or two until she landed safely in said bushes. She quickly got up and composed herself as she looked around to get her bearings. "Front doors..." She muttered as she made her way into the parking lot.

Unfortunately for her however, she was horrified to see that the resort was well under its way to being engulfed in flames. The second floor windows were smoking, and she could already see orange flames leaking out of some the first floor windows as well. "Gotta move!"

Clementine firstly broke off into a sprint when suddenly, a walker revealed itself from around an abandoned car. But it's decayed face wasn't drawn to the little girl, in fact it was more drawn towards the fire in the resort growing stronger and stronger with every second...

Were walkers attracted to fire? They must be, the element made sound, just like running water. Little did Clementine know, Lee figured that out when he was in the sewers below the streets of Savannah.

Clem decided to use this to her advantage and strategically got behind the walker as it still hobbled over towards the burning building. "Rah!" The little girl did her ole trick and kicked the lurker's knee out from under it, and it fell to the ground. Clem immediately followed that up with a stab in its head.

'No time to lose' Clem thought as she picked up her speed and quickly found herself by the broken glass doors of the lobby to find herself shocked...

She was looking at nearly the whole place swallowed in flames! It was so hot she was already sweating beneath her leather jacket. This must have been where they started the fire, but she could see from where she was standing: the doors to the ballroom had a metal pipe stuck between the door handles. "Hold on guys!"

She had to make this fast, luckily for her only the walls and ceiling were burning, the floor was safe to traverse for the most part, at least for now. Nearly blinded by smoke at first, the twelve year old stepped inside. Coughing slightly, she ran to the ballroom doors and yanked the very warm metal pipe out of the handles.

The large doors suddenly flew open and a cloud of collected smoke added to the shitty situation as the other members of her group came out, practically coughing uncontrollably. They were out, but not outside...

Dusty nearly chocked as he spoke. "_ *cough* *cough* _Everyone! Outside now!" He pointed towards the exposed exit. "Kids go first!"

Helga, Michael, and Clem led the pack as the five of them rushed to get out of this flaming deathtrap. Only Helga and Michael were out the door when suddenly-!

_*CRACK*_

The support beam above the front doors gave way, and Clementine was right under it!

"Clementine!"

Michael was the first one to try and save her, but Helga grabbed his shirt and pulled him back, out of harm's way. Yet, Clem found another savior as Dusty came up from behind her, and he threw her back towards Wayne as the burning support beam fell on top of him! "GAAAHHH!"

The collapse had completely blocked the front entrance as any means of escape. Dusty was still screaming in mortal agony, pinned under the debris that was on fire with small burning pieces of it landing on his face as well. "Dusty!" Clem exclaimed worryingly as she went back to him only to be pushed out of the way by Wayne who had the metal pipe used to lock the doors from earlier. "What are you doing?!"

"Pull him out when I say so!" He commanded as he wedged the piped between two pieces of the flaming wooden beam next to his body. "1...2..." He began to use all of his weight to push down and create a small gap from Dusty to escape. "...3!"

Fuck, it was really hot in here when Clem took Dusty's shoulders and used all of her strength, along with some of his own, to pull and pull until his entire body cleared the wreckage. "ahhh... God! I can't..."

Dusty's arm and face were almost literally steaming. To their horror, Clem and Wayne saw that Dusty's left sleeve had burned right through and his skin was dangerously exposed to the heat, hopefully his burns wouldn't be too bad... then again that may be wishful thinking. "I got ya dust mite..." Wayne picked him up, and he gently put his good arm around his shoulder as Dustin winced and hissed harshly at his wounds. "Shit! We're trapped, there another way outta here? Kid?!"

And that was when Clementine remembered, because she thought back at how she entered the resort to sneak up on Katherine. Room 207... the ladder... "I know a place!" She responded. "Follow me!"

"Lead the way Clem!" Wayne coughed, the remaining three of them headed to the back staircase to climb to the second floor.

The smoke by now was nearly unbearable as they anxiously made their way up the stairs. Dusty and Wayne were having a lot of difficulty since Dusty was struggling with nearly each step, but before they knew it, they reached the top of the second floor. However, it was still flooded with thick smoke, so it was Wayne who hollered up to her while he let out another nasty cough. "Crawl kid! Crawl below the smoke!"

Her eyes were stinging and it hurt so much to breath, so she decided to try her best and hold her breathe as long as she could. Clem fell to her hands and knees and began to crawl, finding it slightly less harsh down lower.

She used her memory from when she came the opposite direction, and after about half a minute of hazy smoky vision and violent coughs, she was rewarded when she found the room that would be their exit. She was surprisingly pushed in by Wayne, who was right behind her and still carrying Dusty. He closed the door behind them, momentarily being able to get their bearings.

" _*hack* *Cough!* _window..." Dusty pointed as he began to nod off on the both of them, slowly shutting his eyes.

"Dammit! Fuck!" Wayne was the one to carry Dusty over to the window that was their very definition of escape and survival. So when he was meet by the ladder outside, Michael popped his head into view waiting and ready to help them.

"Come on!" He motioned them all over. "We gotta get outta here!"

Clem couldn't stop coughing though... she must have inhaled too much smoke earlier, and her little lungs couldn't take as much abuse. Her vision began to fade, and soon it all went black when her body it the floor...

_"Clem!"_

_..._

* * *

**A/N- Who will live and who will die? I told you things would be 'heating up' next chapter. Anyway, of what remains, what should the group do next? Where should they go? Stay tuned for what happens next. :)**

**(I have to give credit to Pulp Fiction for most of Katherine's prayer, great movie btw.)**


	19. Means To An End: Part 4

_**Episode 3: Means To An End- Starless Night**_

_**A/N- To the guest who asked in the last chapter: Yes, that is Nate from 400 Days. Any more questions you have you can PM me or TWDGamerKenny'sBro if need be, or if you don't have an account just drop a review and I'll try to answer you in the next update. Thanks, and enjoy!**_

* * *

_"Clem..."_

The voice was faint, but it was there...

"Clementine...?"

Was it Lee? Was it Kenny...?

"Clem?"

Her vision went from darkness to light as the twelve year old opened her eyes. She wanted to cough up a lung but her throat was so sore, she didn't have it in her. Then she realized she was laying on the solid ground, right in the dirt. She could hear though that a babbling creek was nearby, and she peered up at the sky only to find the underside of a concrete bridge in the way.

"You're awake!" She turned to suddenly have arms wrapped around her and a relived and smiling Michael as the culprit, kneeling down next to her. "You had me worried..."

She guessed she really did have it in her as she coughed loudly while covering her mouth. "...Michael, what happened?" She was surprised by the embrace but welcomed the hug, about a moment passed until the fourteen year old released her.

The fourteen sighed in response. "Well, shit happened..." He then looked back at the small campfire that Clem noticed was illuminating the area, and the fact that it was the dead of night. "We lost fucking everything..."

"Where's everyone else? Dusty?" She knew he was hurt pretty badly back there, but that was when she noticed that the young man was on the other side of the fire, sleeping against a boulder. His back facing towards them.

Michael's expression turned to that of a sad one. "Helga and Wayne are out looking for some food, and..." He gave a glance at him as well. "Dusty's... not doing so good..."

"What's wrong with him?" Clem immediately wanted to inquire as she positioned herself so that she could hug her knees. "Is he going to be okay?"

It took a moment for the boy to answer. "...I don't know." He paused when his gaze was aimed at the fire. "Wayne told me everything that happened in there, how he..."

But Clementine finished for him. "He saved me." Michael or Clementine would've been absolutely crushed under that debris, and the fact that it was on fire...

"He did." Michael nodded. "It took us nearly forever to carry you and him all the way here from the resort. But at least all the walkers in the area were drawn to that giant fire, made getting away a little easier..."

And then reality began to set in... "AJ's gone..." Clem sadly stated. "So is Maree, and Hazen."

"Yeah, that deranged bitch... fucking psychos..." His tone lowered to frustration. "I bet you my left hand that she wanted to replace her dead son... that's why she took the baby, raise it anyway she wanted. Maree for her nursing skills, Hazen for... extra company I don't know, he was the bargaining chip to begin with so why not?"

"We got to get them back. All of them." Clem declared to him.

**(?) Michael will remember that.**

Michael agreed 100%. "You're damn right we do."

"Oh look, she's awake." Both kids turned to see the familiar blond teen and her older brother joining them under the bridge. "Now Michael can stop practicing CPR on her..."

Michael looked at the blonde teen with a look of embarrassment, however Clementine was more confused than anything. He stuttered trying to compose himself. "No! Shut up, I didn't-!"

"Ah, calm the hell down, I was just teasing you..." Helga smirked at her feat, and then she addressed Clementine as Wayne tended to the fire while beginning to cook some food. "Nice of ya to join the living squirt."

"Where are we?" She openly questioned to any of them.

" 'Bout a mile inland from the lake." Wayne answered her as he skewered a dead animal, looked like a squirrel. "Couldn't find any houses around, but this bridge was better than nothing."

Helga sneered as she sat down adjacent to them and crossed her arms. "We're fine by the way. It's not like you had to carry anyone, right?"

"Oh my god Helga, just lay off her, okay?" Michael defended and bit back at her. "If it wasn't for Clem, we'd all be fucking barbecue for the walkers!"

She paused. "If you ask me, it was that useless baby that caused this..." Helga hissed with distaste. "If he would've been quiet for just another minute, those freaks would've just left...

"How could you say?" Clementine wouldn't have any of that. "It wasn't AJ's fault! He's just a baby, he couldn't help but cry."

**(?) Helga will remember that.**

"Cry, eat, poop, and cry. That's all it ever did." She retorted scornfully. "At least it's gone now, so walkers won't come to us and rip our throats out at night. Finally get some sleep..."

"That's why we have someone on watch." Wayne stated plainly.

"Either way, now we don't have to waste all the time and energy on taking care of it." She shrugged her shoulders. "Am I the only one trying to find the silver lining in all this?"

"We have no supplies, no nothing! And if you don't shut up, I'll be more than happy to put you to sleep!" Michael threatened, clenching his fist. "Stop talking."

"Listen!" Clem butted in trying to put a stop to this. "What happened back there... it... it just went bad."

"Just went bad, huh? Is that what you keep telling yourself when Kenny died?" Helga arched in eyebrow, daring her to retaliate. "Or do you just blame yourself?"

Clem furrowed her eyebrows and unlatched her arms from each other. The twelve year old suddenly found herself on her feet and a rush of red and emotions clouded her vision. "Shut the fuck up Helga..." She felt slightly better after saying that, letting a little bit of steam come out. No wonder adults swore all the time.

**(?) Helga will remember that.**

_Swear. _Clem usually never swore, and Michael was alarmed that she said so. So much so, he stood up and got in her line of fire before a surprised Helga could respond. "Clementine! Calm down, you know she didn't mean that."

"She doesn't need to say things like that!" The twelve year old sobbed as she looked at the blonde teen. "And I do blame myself because it was my fault, okay? Kenny was my friend, we've..." She couldn't continue down that sad memory lane. "And now AJ's gone, and she has nothing better to do but make me and the rest of us feel bad?"

"That's enough! All of you!" Wayne shut down the argument himself by standing up. "We're all tired and we're all hungry. I ain't about to play babysitter. So all of you, grow up!" He then directed his attention to his sister. "And you! That's enough outta you, one more word or I'll-!"

"You can't tell me what to do. None of you!" She got on her own two feet as well. Now they were all standing. "Those crazy fucks still think we're dead, so by morning we can all go out and keep heading to that damn outpost before another one of us dies."

"...We're not leavin' them." A weak voice proclaimed.

The four of them all turned to see Dusty awake. But Clem's expression turned to worry and fear when Dustin stepped into the light of the fire. He had some pretty nasty burns that were very apparent on the left side of his forehead and his left cheek. They looked like they were scarred red, but his left arm looked even worse. Blisters up and down his forearm populated the skin, he was way too close to the fire, and must have been in horrible pain...

Wayne turned towards the young man he did not regret saving, even though they usually never did see eye to eye. "Hey man, you okay?"

He chuckled a bit. "I'd be lying if I said I was. But we're alive, aren't we?" He winced. "That's a good enough start."

"Holy shit." Helga her eyes widened at the sight of him. "That's one hell of a sunburn..."

"Your skin will probably scar. That won't go away... But uh... here." Wayne showed him a small bundle of gauze in his hand. "This'll cover your arm at least."

"Thanks Wayne." He was really grateful. "I appreciate it." He took the gauze and began to wrap up his burned arm himself, hissing all the while. "Now... we're gonna talk about what we're doing next. And that is getting AJ, Maree, and Hazen back."

"Listen dust mite, I hate to break this to you. But... that would be suicide. We would be outgunned, out-manned, and those guys were fucking insane. You'd think they would even listen to us?" Wayne tried to be rational, wanting to survive. "Probably shoot us on sight."

"We'll figure something out..." Dusty lazily replied as he crudely finished wrapping his arm.

Clementine then spoke up. "They mentioned a church earlier. Maybe we should be looking for them in a church?"

"That's what I was thinking." Dustin nodded at the little girl. "When I was fadin' in and out while you were carrying me, I remember seeing a sign back on the road."

"I saw it too." Michael confirmed while he crossed his arms. "...St. Francis, it wasn't too far from here actually."

"It's perfect!" Dusty tried to rouse them up with a game plan. "If we go right now, we can use the cover of darkness, sneak it, grab them, and sneak back out."

"Are you fucking serious? You sure you didn't hit your head at all?" Wayne berated him with simple logic. "That's easier said than done. What about scouting? Infiltration and point of access? And we'd probably have to spill some blood too." The three kids remained quiet as the two adults discussed. "...Look, I'm sorry about Maree..." He then glanced at Clementine. "And the baby... and the kid. But do you think they'd expect us to risk our lives to save them? When they know how goddamn dangerous this is?"

Dusty suddenly became very stern and visibly ticked. "Yeah I do. But what if it was you and your sister Wayne?" He challenged. "Would you two want us to come back for you? Would you even believe we'd come back for ya?" Before Wayne could respond he went on with his rant. "How many times have you come into the infirmary back in Wellington and Maree was able to patch you up?! She IS your friend Wayne, and you'd just turn your back on her?! Hazen's just a kid, he doesn't deserve any of this either, right?! And a baby! One of the few good things left in this world, you'd let a baby die even... even if you knew you had a chance to save him...?" Wayne then began to look guilt-ridden. "Do you or your sister really want their blood on your hands?"

"Dusty's right..." Clementine affirmed her position boldly declaring this. "We go after AJ, Hazen, and Maree. If we just abandon our friends then we're no better than the people that took them!"

**(?) They will all remember that.**

"Then you're crazy." Helga scowled at them. "The both of you."

"It's what's right, Helga." Michael agreed as he looked around at them. "I think we all know where we stand..."

"No one's forcing you and your sis to stay here Wayne." The man in the burnt uniform reminded him. "I can't make you or her do this. Not with how things are now..."

"Well, that's fine by me." Wayne stated meanly, seeing where this was going. "Helga?"

"We finally gonna leave this lame group of crippled martyrs? Geez... it's about time."

And then it occurred to Clem. If these two would just leave, their group would be down to three. Could they possibly save the others with just Dusty, Michael, and herself? Maybe... or maybe not. They didn't know how many people were in Katherine's group, at least four and well-armed. But they had the element of surprise, not to mention the extra number of able bodies could mean the difference between life and death. Anyway, what would it take to convince them to come too? Would they even listen?

"Then go!" Michael hissed pointing out into the darkness outside the ring of light provided by the fire. "If you two won't help us then you're both dead weight!"

The crackling of the small fire was all they heard as they remained silent and the smell of cooked squirrel filled their noses. Clementine had something to say...

[Convince Them To Stay]

[Tell Them To Go]

* * *

**A/N- What would you say to Wayne and Helga in this situation? Would you tell them to help out? Offer them anything? Threaten them? Apologize for anything she might have done to them in the past? How do you rally people like this to your cause? It's possible, and it's also your vote once again. Vote via review! Next chapter will be pivotal and jaw-dropping! Stay tuned!**


	20. Means To An End: Part 5

_**Episode 3: Means To An End- The Sanctuary of St. Francis**_

_**A/N- Looks like we want Clementine to try and talk to Wayne and Helga to help with the rescue mission. Let's see if she's successful. Let's get started. Big chapter for ya! :)**_

* * *

The crackling of the small fire was all they heard as they remained silent and the smell of cooked squirrel filled their noses. Clementine had something to add...

**[Convince Them To Stay]**

[Tell Them To Go]

"Wait!" Clem stepped forth to address specifically Wayne. If she could convince him to help then Helga would have no one to leave with, she'd have to stay as well. "You can't just leave!"

"And why not kid?" Wayne retorted as he crossed his arms at her. "You're all talking about marching to your deaths. That's not what Helga and I are about. It'd be a lot easier to just move on from this..."

"Looking out for yourselves, huh?" Michael chided, shaking his head at him. "Yeah, I guess that would be easy for the both of ya."

"Michael, you're not helping." Clem spat at him to which he zipped his lip. He guessed she really didn't want these two to go, made sense. The three of them would have a much better chance with their efforts. "Listen to me, okay? Both of you."

Helga didn't have anything to say at her words, but Wayne confirmed his attention and gave her another chance. "I'm listening."

**[Sympathize]**

[Make an Offer]

[Threaten Him]

"Wayne, I understand where you and Helga are coming from, and I know how you feel right now." Clementine pleaded. "But we're all asking for your help. So please... Just help us get AJ back, get Maree and Hazen back."

There was an ominous silence for a moment. Wayne was thinking hard on Clem's plea. And then he responded. "...I know what you're trying to say Clementine, but I know for a fact that you don't know where Helga and I are coming from." He paused and the man turned to Dusty. "You remember that guy who held the kid at gunpoint. Nate right?" He then spoke in a much more quiet tone in an attempt that only the two men could hear. But Clem heard a slight whisper. "He was looking at her the_ wrong_ way..." Dusty remembered and his eyes widened. "I can't risk that... she's already been down that road before..."

Out of the corner of her eye she noticed that Helga shifted uncomfortably at the mention of this. She didn't know exactly what he meant but Clem sighed, she had to pull out all the stops on this one. She doesn't have any other cards to play, she needed them to know that this was bigger than just them. "...A long time ago, back when this all started. My parents went to Savannah for vacation and left me with a babysitter. And they never came back..."

"What...?" Dusty and Wayne pressed their attention back to the little girl. Helga and Michael remained silent for her case. "You're talking about way before? You had to be no older than eight years old. You were alone?"

Clem answered him. "This man found me and took care of me, we met up with other survivors and tried to make it, but... it didn't work." She smiled at his memory, and yet it was getting harder and harder to remember the details of his face. "...His name was Lee, he taught me how to survive... He's the reason I keep my hair short."

"So walkers couldn't grab it." Helga chirped quietly. "That's smart, but what's your point?"

Clementine closed her eyes and bit back her tears, trying to remain strong for the sake of appearances. She felt a hand on her right shoulder to find that it was Michael, he gave a comforting squeeze. "Go ahead."

Here came the hard part. "I was stupid one day, and I... ran away from him. I thought this other man had my parents, and he took me."

"Oh no." Dusty let his comment slip out for concern of the twelve year old's innocence.

"What... what happened next?" Michael inquired, on edge for the next part of Clem's story.

And she answered. "That Stranger lied to me... my parents were already dead and he said he wanted to keep me, to... start a family together." Everyone else had a look of shock on their faces. Clem wanted to cry but her mask of numbness had already taken its place by now. "And Lee, he fought through a city of walkers to get to me and he... He saved me."

Now Helga saw her point. "Well... what happened to your big strong savior?"

Clem then directed her gaze at the blonde teen. "I killed him." Now that shut her up as her eyes widened at the thought. "He got bit trying to save me and I had to make sure he didn't turn..."

**(?) They will remember this.**

"Like Kenny..." Michael commented sadly. "Fuck..."

Clementine sighed again as she placed a hand on her right shoulder, on top of Michael's. She moved it away but gave a wordless thank you for the support. "For a the longest time... I thought it was my fault that he died, that he shouldn't have came and found me but... I'm glad he did. Because I knew he still cared, he was a good man... and he wanted me to live."

**(?) They will remember that.**

Michael nodded. "I wish I could have met him." And then he took over and declared this to everyone. "If it wasn't for Lee then Clem wouldn't have been here. And if Clem wouldn't have been here with us, we'd probably all be dead and walking back in Wellington."

"They're right. They're both right." Dusty agreed. "We gotta push on for the people we care about. No matter what the circumstances, our cause here is a good one. Maree, Hazen, and that baby need us. All of us. Some of us might die, I can't promise any of you that will not happen, but the two of you need to tell us what you're gonna to do now..."

"And if we lose AJ to them... then Kenny would've died for nothing." Clem sternly yet sadly added.

Wayne seemed taken aback at all of this new information as did Helga. He rubbed his eyes and then gave a nod towards Helga to which she nodded back. "Okay umm, listen... I just remembered that uh, I let that Hazen kid borrow my compass after we left the Bed n' Breakfast. You remember that Helga?"

Her face remained neutral with a curt nod. "Yeah, I do bro."

"You sure about this? You _sure_ you want to remember that compass?" There must have been an underlining meaning to this. Clem could notice the man's inflection on what he was trying to ask her.

Helga repeated her answer while giving a rare somber look at Clementine and Michael. "...It's important. I get it."

"Yeah, I think he still has it in his pocket or something." He then rested his gaze on a curious Clementine. "...I really really liked that compass."

"What are saying Wayne?" Dusty questioned him with slight suspicion.

"All I'm saying is...well. I need to get my compass back." He shrugged looking around at all of them. "You three seem to be going in the same direction so..."

Dusty smiled sincerely towards Clementine. Now it looked like they finally had a chance. "Okay. Okay... thanks guys, we appreciate this."

"You better." Helga smirked as she went towards Clementine. The twelve year old tensed up when the blonde teen playfully punched her. "Fireflies... right squirt?"

"Sudden change of heart Helga?" A surprised Michael was astounded by the turn of events: Helga cooperating? "I'm impressed."

"Fireflies." Clem returned the action and playfully punched her back in the shoulder. "Thank you for this. Really."

"Oh shit! The squirrel's burning!" Wayne exclaimed, in fear of loosing the food he bent down and tried to save the meal. They all smiled at his frantic attempt, and they decided to turn in for the nigh to rest up for next day...

_Now they had a chance..._

* * *

They were almost there... Thankfully, it only took them a couple of hours after they all woke up to follow the signs and see their destination near the horizon.

And lucky for them, Helga was able to hold onto the binoculars she still had. Clem had already borrowed them when she saw through the lenses and spotted the large white church in the distance. All they had to do was go down and up the marshy swamp area then St. Francis was within their grasp. They appreciated that it was a nice and sunny day for a change though, and the five of them were crossing through a meadow near the lip of the marsh valley they had to traverse.

"You see anyone Clem? Any guards or walkers over there?" Michael asked while he put his hand over his eyes to block the sun.

"There's a guy on the roof of the church, but I don't think he sees us." Clem informed them.

"No, he shouldn't, not till we're close." Dusty comforted them all as he looked down in the small swamp when they got to the edge. "Ugh... well shit."

"What is it?" Wayne inquired as he mirrored his action and looked down too. "Fuck..."

Down there in the swampy pit were four water-logged walkers shuffling around in cloudy muddy water. Cattails and other marshy plants jutted out of what looked like waist-high water, at least they would be below the line of sight from the church's point of view.

_Groahh... Oooahh..._

Clementine handed back Helga's binoculars to her which she pocketed and slung a wooden branch she picked up earlier on her shoulder, similar to her baseball bat she had before the resort burned down. "Disgusting..."

"Yeah... can't risk the noise." Dusty continued to peer down. "We're too close to the church, they might hear the gunshots."

"Yeah well... good thing we're low on ammo anyway." Michael shrugged. Fortunately for them, the group found a couple of pistols with a few bullets in the clips off of some dead bandits on their way here. Dusty and Wayne were dubbed with the guns while Helga used her wooden club. Michael and Clementine still had their bloodied hammer and screwdriver respectively to defend themselves with.

"Ain't no was can go around either, but fuck it... it's just four walkers right?" Wayne grimaced as he was the first to step off the lip and carefully head down the decline to the marsh below, followed by Dusty then Michael and Helga with Clem in the rear.

"Everyone move slowly so you don't splash the water." Clementine advised, trying to make it easier on everyone. "I don't think they see us yet."

**(?) They will remember that.**

"Jesus!" Helga sniffed and covered her nose. "I sure bet they can't smell us yet. It stinks to high heaven down here."

They stopped by the edge of the water they had to cross, the walkers had not noticed them yet. Maybe it was because of the rotten eggs smell? Probably from some of the plants in the small wetland. Dusty nodded to them. "It's now or never."

Dustin was the first one to calmly step into the water now. He eased in as ripples emanated from his body moving deeper and deeper into the waist high swamp. The sooner they got through this the sooner they could make it to St. Francis. Wayne slowly followed. "Everyone stay quiet." He whispered to the kids.

Michael was third to enter the marsh, and to his dismay he didn't have a second hand to plug his nose from the swampy wetland smell. He peered back at Clementine who was the last to enter.

They're weren't exactly single file, the group had spread out to self assign a walker to kill. These gross bulbous-looking monsters had absorbed so of the swamp water that their skin just swelled and sagged. It was absolutely disgusting, and all they did was continue to groan and moan, roaming and trapped in this marshy plot. Dusty, Michael, and Helga raised their weapons to act as melee and they sent a mutual signal to attack almost simultaneously. But on Wayne's efforts, he caught his foot on something under the water and tripped causing a huge splash. "SHIT!"

Helga exclaimed. "Wayne!"

With the three walkers already dead, the fourth walker turned around and lunged at the fallen man. Clementine was the closest and she threw stealth aside as she strode as sloshed towards Wayne's position, who was already yelling for help. With the walker on top of him and now pushing him underwater, Clem raised her screwdriver and stabbed the sodden skull like it was butter.

But then the others' eyes widened when they saw a fifth walker rise outta the marsh from underwater right behind the struggling eleven year old like it was rising from the dead all over again. This elderly walker growled and looked the most decrepit out of all of them as it grabbed Clementine by the shoulders and pushed both of them forward with another splash!

"Clemen-!" Their voices were cut off as the little girl plunged into the murky opaque water, disorientated beyond belief. Her stomach quickly met the bottom, and to her horror she could feel a body on top of her. The echo of its snarl was definite in her mind. The walker was on top of her... she was pinned.

And she thought was going to die...

She felt the pressure in her left shoulder when she felt a pair of teeth bite down into her leather jacket...

_'This was it...'_

But then the weight on her back was gone and she instinctively and immediately picked herself up to get outta the water and get a breathe of fresh air. ! _She was alive...?_

Clementine turned around to see Wayne had grabbed the walker that was on top of her by the head. And he held it up like it was on a tee from tee ball when suddenly Helga came in from around Clem and batted the lurker's head with her club. The monster's skull was obliterated to a pile of mush, muck and rotten blood began to accumulate in the marsh water around them, it didn't exactly improve the smell. Everyone was relived to find that all the apparent walkers were definitely dead.

But Michael pointed a Clementine's shoulder, with a look of worry on his face. "Clem, you got something on your..." Clementine followed his finger and turned her head, and she was surprised to notice a really old pair of dentures were still clamped onto her left shoulder where that walker tried to bite her. "Fake teeth... leather jacket."

"Oh my god, you're one lucky kid." Dusty grinned.

Kenny had given her this jacket, and it was a good line of defense when it came to some attacks against walkers, like this one. Clem brushed off the pair of dentures and it plopped into the water. She internally thanked Kenny for this gift and then approached Wayne and Helga. "Thanks guys, you really saved me there."

**(?) They will remember that.**

Helga chuckled. "Don't worry about it squirt. I like getting in the batting practice anyway."

Wayne added as he scratched the back of his head sheepishly. "You saved mine just then so, we saved yours." He then examined himself and his clothes. "Ah damn... could really use a shower now though."

Clem smiled at their mutual gratitude as did Dusty and Michael who had already made it to the other side of the marsh and climbed back onto the land waiting for the other three. Dusty affirmed them. "It's now or never guys."

The rest of the group followed suit and they climbed out of the pernicious wetland. They began to head up the incline where the church would be within shooting range, they had to be careful when they got to the top. Helga however noticed that her older brother was limping, favoring his right leg now. "Bro, what's wrong? You're limping."

"I'm fine sis, just caught my foot on something bad, that's why I fell in the water. I'm fine though." Wayne comforted her as he shifted to a slower pace.

"Maybe we can stop for a minute, for everyone to rest and dry our clothes a little?" Clem suggested to everyone.

**(?) Helga will remember that.**

"I wish we could, but we don't got anytime to lose." Dusty shot down as he continued to lead the pack up the hill.

"We could wait until it gets dark, when everyone's asleep." Michael submitted his rational input. "That might help us."

"We're already too close to the church, we can't make camp here." Dusty ordered as he trudged on. "We'll have to just power through." Clementine then hitched back to talk to Michael while Wayne and Helga made an extra effort to talk to Dustin more.

"Michael, how are you?" Clementine inquired from him as he wiped his brow with his sleeve.

After a couple of seconds of silence between them he spoke up. "Do you think I can kill at a place of God?" Michael asked her, referring to church they were going to Clem assumed. "You know, that church?"

"I don't think it matters by now." Clementine responded honestly with a half-shrug.

"That's good. I don't want any of them pulling that shit on me when I'm holding them at gunpoint." He muttered.

"Have you killed anyone before?" She questioned. Michael was a little stunned by this.

"Yeah, once..." His voice trailed off. "A long time ago, my mom, she was in a bad way. She'd taken a bullet to the gut and she needed medicine. There were these bandits close to where we were based, so she had this crazy idea to rob them. It was a stupid plan but... She was desperate. She got away with some meds but... The bandits caught up to her. The leader pinned her down and threatened to rub some walker guts on her wound, and that would've infected her. That same day I had learned how to use a gun and... I had to do something. So I shot him. ...I can still see the blood and brains spraying out of the side of his head, even now."

Clementine wanted to say 'I'm sorry' to him but she thought that would prove ineffective. So instead she just said. "We've all got to do it at some point or another... if we want to survive."

**(?) Michael will remember that.**

"Yeah." The fourteen year old agreed. "Yeah you're right, Clem."

* * *

'Welcome to The Sanctuary of St. Francis Church'

The sign's 'Welcome' had been scratched off, so that sort of sent a clear message. The five of them still had damp clothes when they all quickly ran to an abandoned school bus that was tipped over and provided great cover for them. They made it, and Dusty was the one to peer around the side to find the guard was still on top of the church.

"Okay, good. We just got to time this just right." He then addressed the whole of them while eyeing an old blue truck halfway towards the side entrance. "When I say go, everyone head over to that truck over there when that guard's not looking."

"Sounds good." Michael whispered, and he got to the opposite end of the bus to get ready to run as did Clem and Helga. "Now?"

"He's not looking. Move, move!" Dusty pushed them as they all headed to the truck for cover. Right in the nick of time, they all crowded behind the vehicle when the guard on the church roof turned around in their direction, seemingly not seeing them. "Wait for it..." He pointed towards the home stretch that was the side or backdoor of the church. "We got this guys." He encouraged.

The guard looked away...

"Go!"

They moved like ninjas if you believed it. Fast and quiet, luck must have been on their side because they were now up against the side wall of the church, now impossible for the guard on the roof to spot them. They silently cheered for their progress since they still had to keep their element of surprise for as long as they could.

"Open it." Helga urged as she pushed past Dusty and turned the doorknob, finding it locked. "Shit."

"Nah..." Wayne sighed with his arms crossed over his chest. "That would've been too easy." He then moved forward too. "Maybe I can pick the lock-!?"

He was interrupted when the door swung open and a barrel of an AK-47 pointed at them. "Hands in the air." She commanded sternly. Clem remembered who this woman was back from the resort.

It was Brooke.

Brooke's eyes widened at the realization of who these people were. "Holy shit... you're alive. All of you." She was awestruck, brushing her red hair and tucking it behind her ear. "How did you...?"

Taking advantage of her disbelief and being off-guard, Helga swung her wooden club downward and knocked her weapon out of her loose grip. She then kicked it back which Dusty caught and picked up as the whole group rushed inside and swarmed the redhead. "Don't move!"

Brooke staggered back and stumbled down in a crappy chair next to a long brown conference table while holding her hands up tentatively. Michael shut the door behind them, and the group of five were able to examine their surroundings. It was a pasty-colored meeting room of some sort, perhaps where deacons, reverends and people of other high esteem meet for the church's affairs from before all of this happened.

Dusty advanced on Brooke with her assault rifle pointed at her. "Where's our people?"

Brooke ignored his question. "How did you get out? I just can't believe... I thought you were all dead..."

"Talk." Clem glared at the woman. "Where's AJ? And Maree and Hazen."

"Answer her dammit!" Michael growled as he came to the front of the group to address her. "Now."

For a moment there, Brooke looked like she was just a deer in the headlights. But then after a few seconds of silence the redhead began to spill the beans. "I'll tell you everything." She then pointed to a sliding wooden closest in the corner of the room. "All of your stuff is there, weapons, food... we took it all and put it in there."

Dusty nodded in compliance. "Michael, you and Wayne go get our stuff."

Michael didn't waste any time as he and a still slightly limping Wayne made their way to the closet and quickly opened it. The fourteen year old exclaimed. "It's all in here!"

"Good, now. You'd say you'd tell us everything, where's our people then?" Dusty repeated, frustration etched onto his face.

"And where's the rest of your group?" Clem decided to ask as well. If the two groups were in different places then maybe extraction would be easier. "Why did they even take our friends?"

**(?) Brooke will remember that.**

She sighed a hearty sigh and rested her arms on her knees, but still held them up. "Twelve... she needs twelve."

"Twelve what?" Helga question as Wayne and Michael joined back up with all of their stuff again.

"Twelve people in her group. That's her number. 12." Brooke confessed to them as she rubbed her eyes. "With Sven and her son dead, she was down to 10 people, that's why she took two of yours, okay?"

"Why twelve? What's so special about that number? And wouldn't the baby make 13 anyway?" Clementine smartly inquired from her.

"Yeah, but the baby has a special meaning to her." She then revealed the reasoning. "It was The Twelve Chosen Disciples of Jesus Christ. That's what she's trying to pose." Brooke stated to them. "As you could kinda tell, Katherine is a bit of a religious person."

"You think?" Wayne sarcastically retorted. " 'Cause I didn't notice at all..."

Dusty cleverly deduced. "So that must make you Judas..." Referring to Brooke.

He earned a slight smirk from her. "Good one." She then closed her eyes as she naturally traced her fingers over the disfiguring scar on her white cheek. "...Listen though, you've met him before, that guy Nate, when he was picked up by Katherine, he began to show her a different side to all of this. We got more violent, much more violent, and... by the time I got my wits about me, I didn't even recognize the people I used to call friends. I never wanted any of this. Sven wanted to get away too but..." She paused and just decided to get to the matter at hand. "The uh... black girl is upstairs with everyone else. I don't know where the baby or the kid Nate and Katherine were in charge of them..."

"Great..." He huffed. "What should we do with her?" Michael asked the group.

Clem though was ready to answer. This woman was sincere but could they really trust her?

...

**[Ask Brooke For Help]**

[Tie Brooke Up]

"Brooke, do you think you can help us?" Clementine addressed towards the woman to which her eyes widened at the request of her assistance.

**(?) Brooke will remember that.**

"Are you fucking kidding me?" Helga berated. "You want this girl's help after she helped locking us in a burning building?"

"She could be bullshitting this whole thing, AND she could walk us into a trap!" Wayne angrily added.

"What are you getting at Clementine?" Dusty inquired while keeping his eyes on the woman in question.

Clem may hate math, but that didn't mean she sucked at it. "We'd have a better chance if she was with us. It'd be six of us against nine of them now. And we can still surprise them. If we leave her tied up, someone could find her and they'd know we were in here."

That did make some sense. But would Brooke be willing to attack with the intent to kill her own group? Would it even be a good idea to give her a gun? Michael shook his head at the situation, seeing as it could go either way. "Guys?" He pulled some rope outta one of their bags he retrieved. "I got some rope right here..."

Suddenly, the door on the far side of the conference room opened up, and a bearded man in a black robe walked right in casually. "Hey Brooke, I was looking for you and you're not at service..." He trailed off at the sight he saw.

Five unknown intruders in their midst.

"Brooke! What in God's name-!" But the guard was cut off when immediately Brooke stood up and pulled a pistol hidden beneath her person, which had a black suppressor on the barrel, and fired twice. The muffled noise was enough to keep their guise and drop the guard to the ground, dead. Brooke sighed as she dropped her pistol to the ground. "I'm sorry Peter..."

"You had another gun?!" Dusty questioned frantically as he ran to the doorway where this Peter laid sprawled out, and he pulled him into the conference room. He shut that door and smashed his head in with the butt of the rifle to prevent reanimation.

"She could have killed any one of us but she..." Michael shrugged and decided to put the rope away, now siding with Clem concerning Brooke now. "I guess she is willing to help."

"I've had enough of these people. You've seen what they've done to Sven." Brooke declared to all of them. "I just made my choice. So... If we take everyone else hostage in the service upstairs, you should get all of your people back. I'll leave it up to ya'll if you wanna kill the rest of them."

"We can deal with it when the time comes." Clementine tried to make sure of that with the rest of them. "We all don't want to do anything we'll regret."

**(?) They will remember that.**

"That's up to them." Wayne grimly argued as he and his sister passed the two kids and Brooke while he motioned her. "Pick up your gun."

Brooke complied and picked up her silencer pistol, checking her ammo. Michael and Helga were also distributing their guns and rifles to everyone else, so now they were all well equipped and well armed. Dusty resumed his lead of the pack with his hand on the doorknob and the rifle in the other. "No going back from here on in."

_Now it was six against eight..._

* * *

St. Francis was a lot bigger than Clementine initially thought, even more so on the inside. When they all stepped out of the conference room, they came into a large dining area of sorts. Makeshift bedrolls and supplies were strewn out all around this place. When they passed down a hallway, Clem noticed a full-sized kitchen located down there. The group remained mostly silent for now however as they picked up the pace and traveled towards the front lobby which was carpeted and led to some stairs.

"Next floor up is the chapel. Katherine and her friends are up there." Brooke whispered as they all began to head on up.

"What if we cause a panic? We need to know where Hazen and the baby are too." Dusty questioned her as she got her pistol at the ready.

"Can't we just search the rest of the church while they're busy?" Clementine inquired further.

"There's a staircase in the back of the chapel. It goes up and down and only Katherine and her closest friends live back there in those rooms. It can get us access to the basement and maybe that's where your friends are."

"Aren't you one of her closest friends?" Michael raised an eyebrow.

"Heh... not anymore." Brooke affirmed as they reached the large wooden doors. From where they were, they could hear Mother Katherine herself, preaching. The redhead peaked out only a pinch and she addressed them. "She's at the podium with Maree and Angus, everyone else 'cept for Nate are in the pews. Looks like the guard from outside just came in too. You guys ready?"

Clementine nodded. "Let's finish this."

The moment of truth. Everyone took a deep breathe as they heard Katherine's regal voice speaking her sermon, echoing throughout the chapel and to their ears. "...I remind you all that this end of days was our punishment. For over three years now, we are slowly loosing the war against the dead and the living... But I beseech you! There is a solution! This apocalypse was a message from God that Man was to lose their freedom and their control over their destiny. However, we now see... freedom invited chaos. And our destiny only foresaw further weakness. And if we do not seek Salvation from Him, then the monsters will beget more monsters. One creates another." She paused. "And in the Lord's eyes we are all-!.

Dusty and Brooke were the ones that kicked open the doors. And calamity ensued as the intruders flooded into the chapel's entrance. With wooden pews on either side, everyone began shouting and barking orders for people to put down their weapons. There were five people in the pews, two on one side and three on the other who were armed but held their hands in the air in sign of surrender.

At the head of the church, near the podium where she spoke, Mother Katherine looked surprised and absolutely appalled at the interruption. The giant Scot Angus stood by her left side. And it was only then that they noticed that Maree was tied and bound on the step that led up to the level where Angus and Katherine stood. Dusty shouted at the culprits. "Drop your weapons! NOW!"

"Dusty! Clem!" Maree exclaimed as Mother Katherine quickly scooped up and held Maree in front of her as a shield. "You need to find AJ! He's-!"

"SILENCE!" Mother Katherine ordered as she took hold of her head and slammed it down off the top of the podium with a loud thunk! She then resumed her role for her as a hostage.

"HEY!" Dusty roared as he aimed his rifle, trying to aim around the woman he deeply cared about, so that he could shoot the bitter older one. "You let her go! Right now, or I put a bullet in you!"

She ignored his threat. "How dare you defile the house of God with your presence! With your stink! You all should have burned in the depths of Hell where you belong! Angus!"

"Yes ma'am!" The large man complied as he raised a shotgun and aimed it at the group of six who were in the middle of the aisle while having trouble trying to cover everyone from using their guns which they did not reach for. "Brooke?! What are ye doin'?" Angus questioned the woman.

"This ain't my rodeo anymore, Angus! I'd rather die on my feet than live on my knees with that bitch!" She motioned towards her wicked former leader, who looked aghast at her actions.

"I knew you were weak!" Mother Katherine hissed disgustedly. "Most whores are you ungrateful swine!"

"Let Maree go! You're at a disadvantage!" Clementine yelled towards them.

**(?) Katherine will remember that.**

"Our time has not come yet, child! NOT YET!" Katherine shouted back as she looked past them and stared dreamily at the large stain-glass windows that was now shining some sunlight through them. It depicted the beautiful Garden of Eden with Adam and Eve next to the tree with the forbidden fruit. The spectacle created a multitude of colors all across the floor when light passed through it. She muttered. "Or perhaps..."

"Come on." Wayne whispered to the rest of them. "It's just those two up there who are calling the shots. We take them out and be done with it."

"For once, I'm with Wayne here." Michael agreed as he continued to train his gun on a guard on the left.

"But they might kill Maree." Dusty argued angrily.

[Talk Them Down]

[Take Them Out]

It was a powder keg ready to light, just like back at the resort, except this time the tables had turned. The opposite side now had the choice of their person in custody. If they fired their guns now, there would undoubtedly be casualties. Clementine looked around wildly for any source of a solution. But before the eleven year old could make a decision for the group, she heard a loud clank and saw an AK-47 dropped to the ground... and Dusty stepped forward with his hands up.

"Take me instead..." All eyes were on the young man who wore the uniform even though he was never really a soldier. He was burned and beaten before, but still he had the tenacity and courage to expose himself like this.

"Dust mite! What the hell are you doing?" Wayne questioned his rival.

"I have no damn clue..." He shrugged as he took only one step closer towards Maree and her captor. He stopped in the middle of the two groups.

"He's being stupid again!" Helga complained while keeping a firm grip on her gun as well. "Squirt, tell him."

"Dusty! This isn't the way!" Clem shouted at the young man, burned at the will of these people who were in front of him. "Please!"

"Clem! Let me do this!" Dusty proclaimed to her and the rest of them, now at the mercy of Mother Katherine and Angus. "Please, let her go... let me take her place..."

Her expression contorted to that of rejection. "I will not compromise for you! What can you say that will dissuade me from my mission from God!? You stupid boy..." She sneered. "You have no idea what true loss is, do you? What it means to suffer? I must warn you, if you continue to carry on as you do now, hard lessons will be taught here. But that's okay, you will be my student, and I your teacher."

"Dustin..." Maree cried and begged for him as Katherine pressed the barrel of her gun deeper into the back of her head. "Please... it's okay..."

"No! STOP! Listen! Please, listen to me! It's doesn't have to be this way! If you won't take me as your hostage, then you have to understand! We gave you that man Sven, to satiate your anger and sadness for your lost son. And I'm truly sorry for his passing, but we made that choice for you! I didn't agree with that. And also, we forgive you, for trying to kill us, all of us. There's no ill feelings her."

Dusty sighed with his pause and he went on with his plea.

"I forgive you, for this..." He touched his burnt face and burnt arm. "I forgive you... Now I know that the world out there... the world we all knew... is gone. But whether it's in the name of God or not, keeping our humanity is a choice! And we get to make that choice, right here, right now! No one here has to die, we just let it go... we go our separate ways, just let her go..."

His words softened her demeanor, and she furrowed her eyebrows into those of doubt and regret, knowing for a fact that from before, this was wrong, this was all wrong. Katherine knew she was so angry and sad from recent current events that made mistakes. And now maybe she could forgive herself after these people forgave her. Everyone watched as Mother Katherine looked back up at the stain glass windows where the Garden of Eden flourished in the sunlight. She smiled at the thought of peace, but then she looked at Angus and the other five people who followed her, watching her contemplate this man's proposal. It was now her turn to choose... Clem watched as the old woman's grip began to slacken on Maree's figure.

But something was wrong... Dusty looked hopeful, but Katherine seemed confused and disorientated. Maree however was able to shake free from her captor's grip and ran towards Dusty, smiling and with open arms, thankful. Everything seemed to go in slow motion...

Katherine then looked back up with a look of malice and enmity._ "Infidel...!"_

_And so hatred was born out of love..._

With Maree a mere couple feet from Dusty's embrace, Katherine raised her pistol and...

_*BANG!*_

The bullet entered the back of the nurse's head and exited out of her eyeball... Blood and brain matter splattered Dusty's face, and instead of a relived Maree reuniting with him, a dead corpse met his grasp, shock and fury etched all over his face when he caught her body. It was over...

His scream echoed thoughout the chapel. "NOOOOOOOOO!"

"KILL THEM ALL!"

Clem dived in a nearby pew as bullets began to go off everywhere! An endless hail of gunfire erupted, and St. Francis Church was no longer a sanctuary...

* * *

**A/N- Review your thoughts on the long chapter and the current state of events. What would you have done? Who do you think will live and who will die? Stay tuned for the climax of episode 3 next time on the Walking Dead Season Three... :)**


	21. Means To An End: Part 6

_**Episode 3: Means To An End- Darkness Within**_

_**A/N- Thank you all for all the reviews so far! :) Love the support, and we got another decision to vote on at the end of this chapter so get ready! This is the penultimate chapter of Episode 3. Read and Enjoy! And have a good holiday!**_

* * *

_*BANG!*_

The bullet entered the back of the nurse's head and exited out of her eyeball... Blood and brain matter splattered Dusty's face, and instead of a relived Maree reuniting with him, a dead corpse met his grasp, shock and fury etched all over his face when he caught her body. It was over...

His scream echoed throughout the chapel. "NOOOOOOOOO!"

"KILL THEM ALL!"

Clem dived in between two nearby pews as bullets began to go off everywhere! An endless hail of gunfire erupted, and St. Francis Church was no longer a sanctuary. The twelve year old quickly looked back up and saw that her group had also taken refuge and cover in the surrounding pews.

With exclamations, gunfire, and the screams of others in agony, Clementine ears were blasted with sound. She had to get her bearings as she rolled off the floor and get up in a sitting position between the two pews she was in. Thankfully she noticed that all of her friends and allies have gotten out of the central aisle and began shooting Katherine's men who were all around them.

When Clementine peeked up to spot if they were still at the podium area, she gasped when she saw Katherine retreating on her own, and the back of an enraged Dusty surprisingly shoved past Angus and giving chase to the woman towards the back staircase. The large Scot would've followed or shot the distraught young man, but he was forced to cover behind the podium by Wayne who was firing at him.

"Clem! Get your head down!" The little girl looked around for a moment to whom said that when suddenly a hand grasped her ankle only for it be Michael crawling under the pew to meet up with her. "What're you doing!?" He reached up, grabbed her sleeve, and forced her down to his level. "It's a fucking war up there!"

"Dusty ran after Katherine!" Clem informed the disgruntled fourteen year old who was having trouble again with reloading his pistol. "She might lead him to AJ. We have to follow them."

"Yeah? Well in case you haven't noticed yet Clem, we have to worry about these guys first!" Michael stated the obvious as he shot up and fired his gun, clipping one of the guards in the shoulder and he fell to the floor. "Is everyone else alive?"

Clementine cautiously examined their surroundings; Brooke and Helga were firing their guns at the remnants of Church group, saving for Angus who was taking potshots at them from the front. But it was then that Clementine noticed that Wayne was smartly crawling under all the pews and slowly getting closer to Angus. Maybe he had the right idea... "We need to help Wayne." She whispered to Michael as she adjusted herself and began crawling towards the front, mirroring Wayne's maneuver.

"This is your idea?!" Michael questioned but nevertheless followed her as the three of them got closer and closer to the podium on both sides now.

When the two kids reached the end though and had no cover between the front pews and the podium, the shooting suddenly stopped and Brooke gave an announcement. "Angus! You're all that's left here, put your gun down and come out with your hands up!"

"Up yer arse with it! What's ta stop you and you're new friends from shootin' me anyway?!" The Scot shouted back, realizing he was pinned and alone in a chapel full of hostiles. "Why couldn't ya just go along with it lass?!"

"I didn't want us to become this Angus!" Brooke argued with a firm stance. "Katherine was taking us all down a dark path!"

"Every path is a dark path!" Angus then realized that he was out of ammo in his shotgun, so he stepped out of cover and addressed all of them. "In this world, the light comes from the people who stand beside ya! I'll hear none of that shite 'bout excuses of morality when we all know for a fact that you should never abandon your people!"

"Get your hands up!" Wayne ordered as he tentatively stepped closer to Angus from his side. "Come on man, do I really need to waste the bullets on you too?"

"...And that's why, I'll never abandon mine." Angus muttered to himself as he quickly lunged at the nearby Wayne, knocking the gun out of his hands and punching him across the face.

"Someone help him!" Helga exclaimed as Brooke raised her rifle to shoot, but the blonde teen stopped her by pushing the barrel away. "No! You might shoot my brother!" She then ran towards the central aisle to maybe get a clear shot on Angus.

"I got it!" Michael stated as he and Clementine sprinted forward at the two men fighting.

Wayne had got a good punch to the Scot's face and another fist to his stomach, but it like he was made of stone, the blows didn't faze him. It was then however that the large Scot roared a might roar when he actually picked Wayne up by his jacket and tossed him down to the ground with a loud thud!

"Shoot him! Somebody just shoot him!" Wayne cried as Angus was in a clear line of sight for their guns.

Michael fired his gun at the Scot only to have him dive to the floor, and he grabbed Wayne's gun that he knocked to the ground just earlier. He picked it up and pulled the trigger in response, forcing Michael to hide behind the same podium for cover. Then Angus aimed his gun at the still exposed Wayne at his mercy.

"HEY!"

_*BANG!* *BANG!*_

At the ready, Clementine and Helga had stood side by side and fired both of their pistols at Angus; the bullets went through his arm and chest incapacitating him and forcing him to drop the gun, clutching his wounds. "ARGH! GAhhh! Fuck!"

The large man fell flat on his back as Wayne quickly recovered and touched his bruised face with dismay. He picked up his gun and the rest of them all began to converge on Angus who was writhing on the floor, his arm and chest bleeding out a pool of red. He then weakly attempted to pull his sledgehammer out his holster, but Helga advanced on him and took it out of his hands. "Aye... this is how it'll be?"

Clementine spoke up to him. "Why didn't you just surrender, we would've let you go, right?" She looked around at Wayne, Brooke, and Helga. Michael remained stoic at that those words.

"I don't believe ya little lassie... not with your company here." Angus coughed and wiped his bloodied hand on his face. "Still, I'd kill me too in your position... Go ahead. One of you, get it over with; let me see mum and my pretty bonny again. Do it."

Wayne silently held his hand out to Helga, to which she complied and handed him the heavy sledgehammer. "Happily." Wayne grunted as he put some momentum behind it and swung downward with the metal mallet. Very similar to Sven's execution, his own weapon caved in the large man's skull with a deafening mush of flesh and bone. But this time, Clem looked away on impact.

Angus was dead, and now the five of them had to catch up to Dusty and find the others. Wayne tossed the bulky sledgehammer away next to Angus's lifeless body and scratched his hair and adjusted his hat. "Bit heavy for my taste. Right let's all-!"

_*BANG!*_

Barely anyone had time to process what was happening around them, and then this occurred. Helga looked on in horror as a growing stain of scarlet blood encompassed Wayne's stomach as he clutched it with both hands. His breathe hitched when he was shot from the back. "Son of a bitch..."

They all turned, and there back by the staircase was Nate, smirking with a smoking gun. "Come on... and we was just getting started!"

"NO!" Helga sobbed as a wounded Wayne fell to his knees and then landed face down on his belly. "YOU FUCKER! Wayne! Wayne! You can't be-!" Helga suddenly fired her pistol right at Nate to which she missed and he retreated to the stairs, going down them as opposed to Katherine and Dusty who went up the stairs.

More than likely seeing nothing but red, Helga made a beeline for the stairs after the culprit. Brooke though was taking off her backpack and got beside the bleeding man. "Keep pressure on it." She instructed him. "There's an exit wound so the bullet should be out. I need some help here! Clementine, Michael!"

Helga was already gone though, she had chased after Nate for retribution for her brother. Clementine though had her gaze rested on Maree's body in the middle of the aisle, she didn't want any more of her friends to die, and they were already too many in danger right in that moment for her to just sit here and do nothing.

[Go After Dusty]

**[Go After Helga]**

[Stay to Help Brooke]

As much as she wanted to heed Brooke's call for some medical assistance on Wayne's bullet wound, she needed to move forward and take care of other business. Even though AJ was more than likely in Katherine's possession, Dusty was strong young man and might be able to take care of her and retrieve the baby himself. And Clementine realized that despite the circumstances, Helga was in the most immediate danger. Nate seemed to instigate the whole act of violence against them in the first place, and he wanted to lead Helga to blindly go after him.

"I'm going after Helga!" Clementine declared as she made her way to the back staircase as well even in the midst of Michael's protests.

**(?) They will remember that.**

"Clementine! Wait!"

The fourteen year old was about to follow when Brooke stopped him. "Kid, I need help with him! Your friend might die here! I can't keep pressure and bandage it at the same time!"

Reluctantly, Michael headed back to the injured Wayne, determined to return to Clem as the little girl in question went down the stairs in search of Helga and the shooter of her older brother.

* * *

It was much darker down in the church basement, candles lined the walls, and it looked like she was about to enter a maze of human-made subterranean passageways for this religious practice. A significant amount of bodies who were mere skeletons lined the walls of this hallway, so Clementine found herself in a chamber used as a burial place: a catacomb. ...She had to find Helga down here and quick.

"Helga?" The little girl whispered as she held her gun at the ready. "Where are you?"

This was dangerous, very dangerous. Clementine had to be on her toes as she hugged the walls. She traversed the dark hallway cautiously, and she rounded a corner into the what looked like the center of the catacombs. The little girl thought she felt the presence of someone behind her when in actuality she returned her gaze and witnessed Helga in the center room where these four hallways met. She was cursing and fumbling with what looked like a small orange generator on the floor, and it seemed like the machine was connected to some yellow work lights on the two far corners of the room. "Fuckin shit! Can't see..."

Clementine was about to reveal her presence when suddenly Helga turned the generator on and the lights spewed forth a brilliant shine and illuminated the area. However, the twelve year old gasped when Nate was just waiting in the darkness behind an unknowing blonde teen. "Oh yeah... you look like at least a nine."

Helga spun around at the sound of his voice, and she immediately raised her pistol to defend herself. But Nate grabbed both of her wrists and the man easily overpowered the girl. "Let go, you fuckin' creep!"

"Ain't gonna happen kid." Nate chuckled with a dark tone. "You know what I want!"

Nate was hungry, and he used his superior power and weight to quickly overwhelm the blonde teen. Helga's eyes widened when she realized what this man's intentions were, and she internally cursed herself for letting herself get into this terrible situation. Clementine continued to watch in shock as Nate began to rip Helga's clothes and throw her to the ground. "NO NO! NO! GET OFF! NOT AGAIN! NOT AGAIN!"

"You're no stranger to this, huh?" Nate smirked maliciously. "Don't worry then, it'll be over soon!"

"GET OFF!" Helga sobbed as she vainly struggled against her attacker, pinned to the ground and her past traumas resurfacing. "GOD HELP! SOMEONE HELP!" Her face echoed throughout the corridors, and the blonde teen's gun was well out of her reach. Nate was going to show her no mercy down here, but not if Clementine had anything to do with it.

**(o) Shoot Nate.**

Clementine fired from the shadows and the sound of the bullet rang through the catacombs they were in. She must off clipped his arm because Nate reeled back and off of Helga, clutching his injury, and he immediately pulled out his own pistol and fired three shots back at the little girl. "Ah. Fuck! Son of a bitch..." Clem was forced to hide behind the wall for cover, but her presence was definitely known by the this man. "Haha! What do we got here huh? HUH?! You want to play games with me?"

Clem decided to remain silent and not even justify him with a response. Brooke explained that this was the man, Nate, who had changed everything with their group. Along with Katherine, these two were the most violent, and Clementine had perfect examples with the death of Maree, Wayne being shot in the back, and Helga just being assaulted. This had to come to an end, but how was a twelve year old going to take down a full grown man herself?

**(?) Nate noted your silence.**

"You're scared, huh? Well, you should be!" Clem peeked around and saw that a crying Helga had crawled to the nearby wall and curled up in a ball. She looked frozen in fear, traumatized. "I know you're there!" Nate continued to yell as he advanced on the little girl's position with gun in hand.

"RAH!"

"OOF!"

Clementine wasn't looking at the time, but another person had revealed himself by charging out of another dark hallway and into the lit room. This person tackled Nate with full force, sending both of them into the wall. Clem got out of cover to see the struggle unfold, and found these two men grapple against each other, Nate's attacker twisting his injured arm until he dropped his pistol. It wasn't until Nate spun them both back into the direct light near the generator that Clementine could see his face.

"Hazen!" She exclaimed, surprised to find him down here of all places.

Nate locked his arms with the young man's. "How the fuck did you get out boy!?"

"Fuck you!" Hazen was all he replied with a growl. "Clementine! Shoot him again!"

Clementine wanted to comply and looked down the sights of her gun, only to see that Hazen and Nate were spinning around and flipping sides like no other. It was difficult to aim for the right target, and she was worried she wouldn't pull through. It was a tough shot.

**[Shoot]**

[Don't Shoot]

Clem was a very good shot for her age, and Hazen needed help right now. She pulled the trigger and fired the gun... "AHHH!"

**(?) You shot Hazen!**

"Hazen!" Clem cried as her ally clutched his left shoulder in sudden pain. "I'm sorry!"

Nate then looked back at the little girl and realized his opponents were only kids. He chuckled at that. "Thanks for that kid... and you!" He lunged at the young man with a bleeding shoulder. "This giant ass tomb here will be your grave! You hear me boy?!" He pinned him up against the aged and deteriorated wall of buried bodies. "What are ya gonna do about? Huh?! What are you going to do boy! Answer me-! Ackk...!"

Hazen had enough of Nate's violent behavior and decided to respond as such. Hazen took hold of Nate shoulders and brought him closer, to the man's sudden surprise. And the young Clementine watched in absolute horror and disgust as he dived his jaw into his neck and bit down... hard!

"AHH! AHH! Let go! You fucking-!" Nate had all of his breathe escape out of his throat as Hazen ripped it out with a chuck of flesh in his mouth... A small fountain of blood spouted forth and stained his shirt as Hazen spat out the mouthful of skin, tissue, and blood vessels on the ground. Nate stepped back from the young man, trying to stop the bleeding, but he had already dropped to the floor, his skin going pale, and the entire front of his body wet with his own dark blood.

Nate was dying and then... dead. A moment of silence imbued as Hazen, with his chin and lips still drenched red, leaned against the wall and slid to the floor. His hands covering his face in what appeared to be exhaustion. "...I'm sorry you had to see that Clementine."

"Oh my god." Clem, in all of her years of survival, had never seen anything like this before. He killed him like a walker would've... but he was still alive. It was abhorrent. But, it got the job done. "Are you okay? I'm sorry I shot you."

**(?) Hazen will remember that.**

It took a moment for him to respond. "It's alright... I told you to shoot. I... I think the bullet just scratched me. I'm fine." He paused and finally looked up. "Better than her at least..."

Clementine glanced back at the still curled up Helga who was shivering on the other side of the room. She wanted to comfort her, to say that she was safe, but she got the feeling that approaching her with this experience wouldn't be a good idea. She needed her brother Wayne right now but then reality sat back in. Dusty, Katherine, and Alvin Junior... had anybody went after them yet? "Hazen... can you take care of things down here? Get Helga back to the chapel where Wayne is?"

He nodded while trying to wipe the blood off of his mouth with his sleeve. "Yeah, I can do that. Go, take care of business Clem. The baby's in Katherine's office two floors up."

"Thank you." She acknowledged. "And I'm glad you saved me and Helga."

"It was nothing..." He coughed as he got back up on his feet. "But you have to hurry Clementine. Junior needs you."

Clem sparred Helga another quick glance, and trusted Hazen enough to get her out of these catacombs and then her gaze settled on the motionless Nate for only a second until the little girl doubled back to where she came, intent on going upstairs to find Dusty.

* * *

Clem climbed the stairs until she was back on the level of the chapel. She noticed that Brooke and Michael were still working with Wayne, who was still lying on the ground. He looked better though, he was moving again and their expressions appeared more confident of their expectations. Brooke comforted the two of them. "We did all we could on him..."

"Alright! But is he going to be okay? Alive, I mean?" Michael demanded as he got up, ready to leave and help his companions.

"I don't know..." Brooke shook her head and gently took Wayne's arms and pushed them down. He was fading in and out from the blood loss. "We'll have to see. But we need to move him to somewhere he can rest."

"I'm fine..." Wayne murmured as he closed his eyes.

"I'm going to make sure that no here turns into a damn biter." Brooke stood up with her rifle in her hands. "Go on and help your friends." She motioned.

Michael then turned around and saw Clementine at the staircase. "Clem!" He ran to her and stopped right in front of her. "You okay? Where's Helga?!"

"She's alive." Clem informed him, much to his relief. "Hazen's okay too, he was able to... kill the man that shot Wayne."

"He was down there too?" His eyes fell to the stairs which led downward. "Alright. What do you need from me?"

"We're going after Dusty. We're finally going to find AJ." Clem declared to him. "Hazen said he was upstairs in the office."

"Good. We got no time to lose then." Michael nodded as the two kids began to climb the stairs upward now.

* * *

They both went as high as these these stairs could take them. They were led to a short green corridor with two doors on each side of it. One was labeled restroom, while the other was labeled: Reverend Katherine, but Revered was crossed out and instead 'Mother' was written. This had to be the place. The door was slightly ajar but Clem could hear noises, arguments. Michael tapped the girl's shoulder and gave her a thumb's up. "I'll cover you from here. I won't let her escape..."

Clem nodded and headed forward as she pushed open the door. She was immediately addressed with a threat. "Don't you come near us!" She didn't know it was Dusty until he apologized. "Clementine! Sorry, I thought you were someone else!"

Dusty had his pistol at the ready, pointed right at Mother Katherine who was standing behind her desk with baby AJ in her arms, silently slumbering still. A window stood behind her, letting the sunlight in, but there was also a nice roaring fireplace between them on the opposite side of where Clementine was. Dusty was standing on her left while Katherine and AJ were on her right. "Shh, shh, the baby's sleeping..." She cooed the small child.

"Let him go!" Clem pleaded. "He's just a baby!"

"And my last bargaining chip. The only thing that's keeping this brute from attacking me!" Katherine defended herself.

"If you were so concerned with bargaining chips, why did you kill Maree?! Why?!" Dusty shouted, his voice dripping with grief and anger. "You fuckin' bitch! How could you?! How could you threaten a child!?"

"You bloody hypocrite, I knew your words of parley and peace were false. You're just like the rest of these men, just like everyone else. Monsters. Everyone is a monster! This world creates them, and they took my son, they took my world!"

Clementine addressed the older woman yet again. "We've all lost people Katherine, you're not special! But that baby, AJ, he is NOT a monster! And we won't let you take him from us!"

**(?) Katherine will remember that.**

"This innocent creature doesn't deserve to live in a world such as this. What kind of human do you get when you raise it from birth, in hell?" She thought out loud for both of them to hear. "Alleviating this burden on the baby would be an act of mercy the likes of which are worthy of Christ himself!"

"You hurt that baby, you're dead!" Dusty threatened as he took one step forward.

"I understand that to the fullest extent, which is why you're going to let me go, or the child dies." Mother Katherine retorted as she took out a long shiny combat knife and held it to AJ's neck. "I won't hesitate, you know that. Either I live, or we both lose..."

"Shit. Dammit!" Dusty believed her. If she could kill an innocent Maree and start a firefight, she could kill a baby even if all of this started with the infant's presence and kidnapping. He kept his gun trained on her with every step she took around her desk and towards the front door.

"Katherine!" Clem furrowed her eyebrows at her. "Everyone in your group is dead! You're alone, walkers are going to surround this church from all the noise. being made. There is no escape for you, even if we let you go with AJ! It's over!"

"How dare you?!" Katherine seethed from the little girl's ultimatum. "If you're so sure about that then perhaps," She pushed Clementine out of the way so she was just in the doorway of the exit. "I shouldn't waste ANY TIME!" She reeled back her knife and aimed the tip at the now crying AJ!

"NO!"

"AJ!"

_*THUD!*_

Micheal finally came out of his cover to seize this only opportunity: he slammed the office door right on Katherine's arm which held the knife. "GAH!" In her falter, Clem snagged Alive Junior from her one remaining arm and stepped back towards Dusty as the older woman dropped her knife and Michael opened the door and pushed her back inside. "Now it's over..." Michael grumbled.

The former leader grunted and tried to compose herself as she leaned against her desk for support, now defenseless and with no one to hide behind. She sighed. "...Should I be scared now? Do you want me to beg from you?"

Dusty growled as he went to the fireplace, now nothing was holding him back. "No... I don't want you to beg. Not like how Maree begged you." He wouldn't listen anyway.

Clementine did her best to calm AJ down, they were finally reunited. She was absolutely relieved he was safe. "AJ... are you, are you okay?" Alvin Junior blinked owlishly up at the girl. He stopped crying at the sight of her, now only breathing normally through his mouth and noise. Thankfully, he looked unharmed.

"You should not expect a speech filled with remorse, with regret. That's not who I am, my last words and rites are between me and God now!" She hissed at them which fell on their deaf ears.

Michael smirked as he joined Clem and AJ's side. He gave a supportive nod and she returned it. Now the only matter left to deal with now was the fallen Mother Katherine. Dusty stared into the fireplace, and his face darkened when he reached in and pulled out the metal fireplace poker. The fire iron had a white-hot tip from being laid in the flames for hours on end. It steamed when it was taken out into the office temperature, and with this blazing weapon in hand, Dusty turned around and faced Katherine with it...

"Ah... I see. Eye for an eye, tooth for a tooth, and burn for a burn. Is that what you intend?" The older woman inquired from the young man.

"No, I'm just going to kill you." Dusty simply responded with a snarl as he wielded the sizzling fire poker like a sword. "I'm not going to let you do this to anyone ever again!"

"Dusty..." Clementine and Michael looked on at the scene before them, and for the first time since she met her. Katherine's eyes were full of fear... In the end, she was afraid of death after all, and she was trapped. Dusty began to advance on her... and Clem glanced at the gun in her hand. Had she have the right? Or should she take a step back?

[Shoot Katherine]

[Let Dusty Kill Her]

* * *

**A/N- The Church Group are nearly all but eliminated. People's lives hang in the balance, and the question of vengeance comes up yet again. AJ and Hazen are safe, but really at what cost? Helga and Wayne's lives may very well be rattled, but what could possibly happen next chapter? But for now: **

**Vote via Review to get the final chapter of Episode 3: Means To An End!**


	22. Means To An End: Part 7 -End

_**Episode 3: Means To An End- Venom and Rancor**_

_**A/N- Now I present to you our faithful followers, the finale of Episode Three Season 3. Thanks for the votes and fantastic reviews guys! :)  
**_

_**Now concerning the vote, it was actually really damn close, it went back and forth so many times, I had to keep changing what happened, so I decided to meet both needs partially, so you know what would've happened. So, enjoy nevertheless!**_

* * *

"I'm going to kill you." Dusty simply responded with a snarl as he wielded the sizzling fire poker like a sword.

"And I hope you all live forever in this hell on earth!" She cursed back at them.

"Dusty..." Clementine and Michael looked on at the scene before them, and for the first time since she met her. Katherine's eyes were full of fear, they were in the end, afraid of death after all and trapped. Dusty began to advance on her... and Clem glanced at the gun in her hand. Had she have the right? Or should she take a step back?

**[Shoot Katherine]**

[Let Dusty Kill Her]

"Get away from me!" Katherine yelled as Dusty reeled back the fire poker. "NO!"

_*BANG!*_

Even though Clementine's bullet found its way straight through Katherine's forehead, the young man didn't even care at that moment."Rah!" As he body slumped to the floor, he dove the white-hot metal into her stomach... Dusty clenched his teeth, along with the plunge into her abdomen, he was also burning her flesh. He then added insult to injury and twisted his weapon of choice while it was still buried in her intestines, making a squelching noise in the process. If Katherine were still alive for this... she would be in unimaginable agony...

Baby AJ was sobbing at the loud previous exclamations going on before them, and Michael and Clem could only look on with disgust as Dusty went on with mutilating Katherine's body, swishing it all around in her. But then their stares were cold, and the two kids could only do their best to quiet and comfort Alvin Junior. Suddenly, Dusty pulled the fire poker out of the dead Katherine's stomach and revoltingly, a string of her intestine had hooked onto the tip.

He whipped the bloody bowel off and let out another grunt of frustration as he fell to his knees with his back still facing them, he himself staring at the work he had done. With an exasperated sigh he spoke to them. "You killed her before I could get to her... why?"

"I... couldn't let you do that Dusty." Clementine told him. "Even to someone like her..."

**(?) They will remember this.**

"You know...My dad told me once, that hell wasn't about your suffering, it was watching the suffering of others, the people you care about... I tried and I tried ever since this whole fuckin' thing started, I wanted to help other survivors... ease their pain and stop the senseless killing. But now... I... that idea is screwing me, over and over, again and again... now every time I look at myself..." He trailed off as he touched his scarred face and tenderly clutched his arm, he then turned his head and looked into the fireplace. "I'll think of my mistakes... getting Maree killed because I wasn't man enough to just rescue her, right then and there... Yeah, burning was nothing... compared to watching her brains being blown out in front of me."

Clementine felt bad for Dusty, but feeling sorry for himself wasn't going to help anyone. "You did what you thought was right Dusty."

"It's my fault she's dead Clem." He muttered feebly.

"No it's not! It was Katherine who pulled the trigger, you tried to talk her down-!"

"And look what happened Clementine! SHIT HAPPENED!"

"She was always nice to me, and she took care of AJ to the very end all the way here!" Clementine roared back. "So she was our friend too, Dusty! You're not the only who's lost people!"

"She fixed up my hand, made sure it didn't get infected!" Michael added readily. "She's in a better place, with her dad now."

"Neither of you kids knew her like I did!" Dusty finally got up and took the fire iron with him, only to falter and lean against the door frame and let out a gentle sob. "I think I loved her..."

AJ wails quieted when Clementine comforted the distraught man. "I know she loved you back, Dusty."

**(?) Dusty will remember that.**

"Fuck... fuck..." He covered his eyes with his spare hand and avoided the kids gaze. Dusty then slowly made his way out of the office, off to find some solitude for a little bit. "I'll be... uh... I need some time alone..."

Dusty shuffled out towards the stairs, leaving Michael, Clem, and AJ by themselves. Michael went and picked up Katherine's knife she dropped earlier, and offered it to Clementine. "Think he'll be okay?"

**[Take Knife]**

[Deny Knife]

Clem shrugged, it was a weapon that was used to threaten AJ with, but a knife like this was never not useful. She took the blade plus its sheathe and pocketed it. "I don't know... I've seen this kind of thing go both ways." Maybe Dusty was strong enough to get over it, or maybe... "Give him some time."

Michael nodded. "Yeah, we'll see I guess." He then looked back at Katherine's corpse which was beginning to smell. "Come on, let's get AJ outta here."

Clem definitely agreed on that, so the three of them left the office as well to meet up with the others down on the chapel level.

* * *

"Hey." Hazen greeted as the two kids came down the last step to enter the chapel level. "You guys made it... Junior still doing good too?"

"Yeah." Clem answered him as she adjusted the baby in her arms.

"Whoa man!" Michael raised his eyebrows at Hazen, whose shirt was still splattered and stained with Nate's blood. "What happened to you?"

"Oh..." He examined his own attire, thinking he will probably have to wash his shirt soon. "Just had to get my hands dirty that's all."

The little girl looked around and noticed that Wayne and Brooke were not where they were next to where Angus's body used to be. Oddly enough it looked like all the bodies were dragged out of the podium and pew areas, they must have moved them, and Hazen must have also moved Helga out of the catacombs downstairs as well. "Where's everyone else?" She inquired from the older bloodied teen.

"Uh... seeing as how that girl Brooke is on our side now, I guess..." He weirdly rolled his eyes at his own remark. "She and I were able to move Wayne in the small bedroom in the downstairs lobby, she left him and Helga alone in there."

"Maybe I should go check on them?" Clem suggested out loud.

"I wouldn't. Not with what happened to Helga down there." Hazen shook his head at that.

"Why? What happened with Helga?" Michael inquired, seemingly worried for his companion. "Was she hurt?"

"Umm..." Hazen looked at Clem and wondered if even she would understand the details of Helga's sexual assault and the fact that this wasn't the first time the blonde teen had gone through this traumatic experience. "I'll explain after you're done talking to Clem here. Okay?"

"What why?" The fourteen year old pried.

"Hazen, whatever you can say to Michael, you can say to me. You don't have to keep secrets." Clem's innocence shined through on the subject of the topic.

**(?) Hazen will remember that.**

"Don't worry Clem, it's... just stuff. Michael, meet me downstairs near the lobby when you get the chance." Hazen was already jogging his way out of the exit of the chapel, attending to the other matters of the group. "I need to find Dusty."

"What's his deal?" Michael shrugged, wondering what was up with him. "I've never seen that guy so... brisk."

"I think he's just ready to step up with all that's happened." Clementine gently rocked AJ, smiling down at the infant. With all that was going on, she didn't even give him any special attention for a while. "It's good to have you back." She told him soothingly.

Michael nodded. "It sure is." He agreed, holding out his hand so that AJ could wrap his tiny hands around Michael's finger. "Such a big boy..." He muttered. "He'll be walking soon..."

"Not soon enough." Clementine chuckled, the one year old putting strain on her arms. "All he does is crawl."

"Then he'll have to start shooting a gun. When do you plan on teaching him?" He asked.

"I don't plan on it. I just want him to enjoy being a kid for a while. I didn't really get that chance."

"Good call." Michael agreed, his eyes not leaving the child in her arms "Well, whenever you do decide to teach him, I'll help you." He stated.

"Really?" Clementine questioned him.

Michael smiled. "I promise." He assured her. He paused for a moment and pulled away from AJ's grip. "Can I, uh-..." He glanced at her nervously.

"What?"

"Can I hold him?" He asked, holding out his arms. "I've never held him before..."

"Of course." Clementine replied cheerfully, handing AJ to Michael. "You hold him like-" she was going to demonstrate how to hold him, just like she'd shown Jane in the past. But Michael didn't even need advice, he supported AJ's head and lower body and gently rocked him. "You seem to know what you're doing." She commented.

"Uh, yeah, I suppose I do..." He murmured.

"Have you done this before?" She asked.

Michael seemed saddened by her question. He had been slightly happy mere moments ago when he had been rocking AJ back and forth. Now he was staring with a broken heart at the child. "Here, you should take him back I need to-" He cut himself off as he handed AJ back to her. He let out a shaky sigh and ran his hand down his forehead and over his eyes. "I'll be back in a bit. I need to meet up with Hazen..." As he was about to leave, he looked at AJ again. "See you later, little guy." He murmured, poking his nose. AJ let out what could be assumed as a giggle.

Michael turned and walked away, without saying another word. He lifted his hand and put it to his mouth as he exited. Clementine was melancholy to see her friend so sad so quick. But she had other matters to attend to as well. She would drop in on Brooke and then check in with Helga and Wayne...

They couldn't stay here too much longer...

* * *

Clem stepped out of the church hallway and into the small spare bedroom. Inside was a christian cross on the wall and a small green bed lay in the corner. Wayne laid down over the sheets with his bandaged stomach and his sister right by his bedside. Clem was able to drop AJ off with Brooke who was going to try and find Dusty too.

The twelve year old approached the blonde teen who was comforting her sleeping older brother. "Wayne, bro... I need to talk to you. Please wake up." The man in question still looked pale. Brooke had said that he lost a lot of blood, even though he needed it this was the worst time for a nap. "Something happened..." She sobbed.

"Helga...?" Clem addressed her. "Are you okay?"

The girl's demeanor stiffened entirely as she turned around to respond to her. "Get out of here."

"I wanted to check on you." Clem honestly replied. "See if you were okay..."

"Do I look like I'm fucking okay?!" She snarled at her. "Leave us ALONE GODDAMMIT!"

"Your brother's going to be fine!" The little girl stood her ground. "The man who attacked you is dead."

"None of that would've fucking happened if you just kept your fucking sob stories to yourself!" Helga roared at her as she became increasingly more hostile. "Because of your little crusade, my brother got shot!" She then lowered her tone to that of a sarcastic one. "I'm so elated that your little baby is fine..." She switched back to her aggressive attack. "I'm sure Maree really appreciated it too."

Clementine argued back with an apology. "I'm sorry that your brother got shot, and I'm sorry that man got to you... but you're still alive. We need to stick together if we want to get through this."

"Stick together?" Helga questioned with a hiss. "Yeah, that ain't gonna happen." She then declared her ultimatum. "When my brother wakes up, we are leaving this group. That's it! We've paid whatever dues you think we owe you! We're done! I don't even want to look at you right now..."

"Yeah? And what are you going to do, when Wayne says no? When he still wants to stay with us?" Clem challenged, crossing her arms.

Helga then resulted to a threat. "Then I'm going to do something that's gonna kick us outta the group. My gun might slip, I might wanna play that game again... and the bullet won't hit near your foot this time."

Clem had never seen Helga this angry before, it scared her, she frightened her. If she followed through on these words... "Whatever happened to 'Fireflies' Helga?"

**(?) Helga will remember that.**

"I'll stuff a jar of them down your throat if your still so eager, squirt!" Whatever budding alliance she had with this girl was eviscerated. "Now for the last time, leave us the hell alo-!"

_*GRROOAAH!*_

"AHHHHHHH!"

To her absolute surprise and horror, a zombified Wayne had suddenly awoken and lunged its grey dead hand into the bundle of blonde hair which belonged to Helga and yanked her head back! "Clem! Clementine! Help me!"

She was resisting it's grip but she wasn't going to be able to hold out for long! Wayne's snapping jaws were getting closer and closer to his sister's throat. Clem had only one chance, and that was now. She pulled out her pistol...

**[Help Helga]**

[Leave Helga]

After all the shit, threats, and hate she put up from this girl, she couldn't just let her die, not after all of this. A dark side of Clem wanted to just let her die, but it was not strong enough to overpower her sense of virtue yet, even after what Helga threatened to do.

Clem was about to pull the trigger but then-! A pair of arms wrapped around her from behind and knocked her pistol out of her hands! Clem struggled with all her might, but the pair of arms would not release her, she couldn't reach her gun either, she couldn't do anything! Then...

Wayne's jaws sunk deep into a screaming Helga's throat, ripping it to shreds in one bite...

"GAAAAHHHHHHHH!"

"HELGA!"

...

...

_"Shh shh... it's okay..."_

_..._

* * *

_Next Time on the Walking Dead._

* * *

_Brooke sighed as Clementine walked up to her with AJ in her arms. "I suppose your group could use an extra pair of hands, right?"_

* * *

_The remaining company had gone on the move, they had to continue on to this outpost. They could hear gulls calling and Clementine spotted a lighthouse in the distance... It seemed like they were there..._

* * *

_"Who's there?" Clem called out warily to the person hiding in the shadows. He looked quite familiar and his voice responded with this._

_"I know you're just a little girl, but are you friendly?"_

_Clem's eyes widened when he stepped out into the light. "I remember you..."_

* * *

_Michael angrily shouted. "Get the fuck outta here!"_

* * *

**_Appeasement: Would you have given Sven's life over to Katherine?_**

**_Persistence: Would you have convinced Wayne and Helga to go to St. Francis?_**

**_Pursue: Would you have gone after Helga or AJ in the church first?_**

**_Wrath: Would you have let Dusty take his revenge on Katherine?_**

**_Forgiveness: In the end, would you have tried to save Helga's life?_**

* * *

**_A/N- That episode was hard to write, I'm sad now.. Submit your theories on what may have happened at the end there, and stay tuned for the next episode! _****_Coming soon on Dec. 1th on Season 3-Episode 4: Beacon of Light._**


	23. Beacon Of Light: Part 1

**_Previously on the Walking Dead..._**

* * *

_Clementine finally spoke up, remembering Lee's advice. "I know that loosing your son made you sad, and that you must be really angry right now, but you owe it to the people you care about to just keep being your old self. Do the right thing, and forgive him!"_

_"Young lady," Katherine hissed and glared at the twelve year old. "Look me in the eye, and tell me, would you forgive the murderer of your child?"_

_"That sure as shit ain't gonna happen." Nate added as he pulled out his pistol and aimed it threateningly at the group. "Hand him over."_

_"They'll kill me! Please! Please, don't let them take me!" Sven begged with all of his soul. "They will kill me!"_

* * *

_"In Nomine Patris, Et Filii, Et Spiritus Sancti. Amen."_

_Angus swung his hammer up high with all off his might and-!_

_"AHHHH-!"_

_The large Scot slammed the sledgehammer down into the back of Sven's head mid-scream... The metal mallet caved in his skull with little to no difficulty upon impact._

* * *

_"AJ's gone..." Clem sadly stated. "So is Maree, and Hazen."_

_"Yeah, that deranged bitch... fucking psychos..." His tone lowered to frustration. "I bet you my left hand that she wanted to replace her dead son... that's why she took the baby, raise it anyway she wanted. Maree for her nursing skills, Hazen for... extra company I don't know, he was the bargaining chip to begin with so why not?"_

_"We got to get them back. All of them." Clem declared to him._

_Michael agreed 100%. "You're damn right we do."_

* * *

_"SHIT!"_

_Helga exclaimed. "Wayne!"_

_With the three walkers already dead, the fourth walker turned around and lunged at the fallen man. Clementine was the closest and she threw stealth aside as she strode and sloshed towards Wayne's position, who was already yelling for help. With the walker on top of him and now pushing him underwater, Clem raised her screwdriver and stabbed the sodden skull like it was butter._

* * *

_*BANG!*_

_The bullet entered the back of the nurse's head and exited out of her eyeball... Blood and brain matter splattered Dusty's face, and instead of a relived Maree reuniting with him, a dead corpse met his grasp, shock and fury etched all over his face when he caught her body. It was over..._

_Dusty's scream echoed throughout the chapel. "NOOOOOOOOO!"_

_"KILL THEM ALL!"_

* * *

_Nate was dying and then... dead. A moment of silence imbued as Hazen, with his chin and lips still drenched red, leaned against the wall and slid to the floor. His hands covering his face in what appeared to be exhaustion. "...I'm sorry you had to see that Clementine."_

_"Oh my god." Clem, in all of her years of survival, had never seen anything like this before. He killed him like a walker would've... but he was still alive. It was abhorrent. But, it got the job done. "Are you okay?"_

* * *

_Dusty whipped the bloody bowel off and let out another grunt of frustration as he fell to his knees with his back still facing them, he himself staring at the work he had done. With an exasperated sigh he spoke to them. "You killed her before I could get to her... why?"_

_"I... couldn't let you do that Dusty." Clementine told him. "Even to someone like her..."_

* * *

_Clem had never seen Helga this angry before, it scared her, she frightened her. If she followed through on these words... "Whatever happened to 'Fireflies' Helga?"_

_"I'll stuff a jar of them down your throat if your still so eager, squirt!" Whatever budding alliance she had with this girl was eviscerated. "Now for the last time, leave us the hell alo-!"_

_*GRROOAAH!*_

_"AHHHHHHH!"_

_To her absolute surprise and horror, a zombified Wayne had suddenly awoken and lunged its grey dead hand into the bundle of blonde hair which belonged to Helga and yanked her head back! "Clem! Clementine! Help me!"_

_She was resisting it's grip but she wasn't going to be able to hold out for long! Wayne's snapping jaws were getting closer and closer to his sister's throat. Clem had only one chance, and that was now. She pulled out her pistol..._

_Clem was about to pull the trigger, but then-! A pair of arms wrapped around her from behind and knocked her pistol out of her hands! Clem struggled with all her might, but the pair of arms would not release her, she couldn't reach her gun either, she couldn't do anything! Then..._

_Wayne's jaws sunk deep into a screaming Helga's throat, ripping it to shreds in one bite..._

* * *

_"GAAAAHHHHHHHH!"_

_"HELGA!"_

_..._

_..._

_"Shh shh... it's okay..."_

___**Episode 4: Beacon of Light- Written by TWDGamerKenny'sBro**_

Helga's blood curdling screams were still ringing in Clementine's ears when the pair of arms released her, causing the little girl to stumble forwards. She whirled around to see Hazen backing away.

"Hazen?!" She exclaimed, him of all people?!

"Clem... It's okay." He told her calmly. "It's over now."

"But why did you-!" She began, only to get cut off as the door burst open and Michael came in, carrying his glock. He lifted his gun and Clementine quickly got out of the way so he would have a clear shot. Michael expertly shot the zombified-Wayne through the side of its head. Once he was put down, he raced over to Helga's body and knelt down beside her, putting his hands underneath her head and upper body, to support her. "Helga?" He whispered softly.

This was a side that Michael had shown towards Helga that Clementine had never seen before.

There was a silence, blood oozing from the large bite mark in her throat. "Fuck..." Michael exhaled, choking on his words as he lowered his head and pressed his forehead against her's, and closed his eyes, grieving silently. After what felt like hours, he moved from his position and gently laid her body back down. He sighed deeply, "I'm sorry, Helga..." he paused. "I wish we could have started again..." He whispered, firing a second bullet and making sure Helga wouldn't turn.

He stood up, trying his best to regain his composure as he turned towards Clementine and Hazen, whilst tucking his gun into his waistband. "What the fuck did you do?" He growled. "Why didn't you try to save her?"

Clementine was about to say something when Hazen spoke up. "Wayne ripped her throat out before we could do anything." He lied.

Michael narrowed his eyes. "Is that true, Clem?" He asked, looking to her for answers.

Hazen glanced at her sternly. "Yeah, that's what happened..." She murmured, the lie already eating away at her.

"Goddammit." Michael grumbled, running his fingers through his hair. "We should go tell Dusty what's happened..." He suggested.

"I agree." Hazen replied, keen to abandon the room.

"Clem, can I talk to you a sec?" Michael asked. "Alone?" He added, glaring at Hazen. The other older teen glanced anxiously at Clementine before leaving the two alone to talk.

"I know you and Helga never saw eye to eye but... I know you Clem, and I know you would've done something to save or at least put her out her misery."

Clementine looked away from Michael, but the teen placed his hands on both of her shoulders and turned her back towards him. "You can tell me anything... You know that, right?"

"Hazen he... He held me back... I tried to save her but... He stopped me." Clementine admitted.

**(?) Michael will remember that.**

Michael's eyes darkened, and he removed his hands from Clementine's shoulders to charge out of the room. "Michael!" She called after him.

Hazen was halfway down the hallway when Michael screamed at him "HAZEN!"

Hazen turned towards him, his eyes wild with surprise and fear as Michael swung his fist at him. Hazen ducked out of the way just as Clementine joined them. Michael recoiled and swung his fist at Hazen again, his punch succeeding to hit his target this time. His punch smashed into Hazen's cheek, and the older teen tumbled backwards, colliding with the wall and bashing his head, giving himself temporary concussion.

Hazen sat, slumped against the wall in a daze as the unrelenting Michael stormed up to him "Murderer!" Michael snarled, grabbing hold of Hazen's shirt and forcing him onto the ground. The older teen covered his face with his arms, trying to shield himself from Michael's blows. Michael knelt on Hazen's stomach, the older teen now at his mercy.

One punch.

Clementine winced as Michael slammed his fist in Hazen's nose. From what she could tell, red fluid was already flowing from it.

Two punches.

Hazen groaned, doing his best to endure this onslaught.

Three punches.

Hazen's face was beginning to become swollen and bruised, since Michael pushed past his defense.

Four punches.

"SHE COULD'VE BEEN SAVED!" Michael screamed, sweat and tears pouring from his face.

Five punches.

"YOU FUCKING LET HER DIE!"

Michael's knuckles were bleeding. Hazen was bleeding too. Clementine wasn't sure what to do. Hazen had let Helga die, but if she let this carry on, Michael would end up maybe beating him to death.

**[Help Hazen]**

[Do nothing]

Clementine couldn't stand it any longer. She ran to Michael, attempting to restrain the teen, but he shoved her away. "Michael, get off him!" Clementine cried.

Dusty suddenly came running in and quickly grabbed Michael by putting his hands under Michael's arms and prying him off Hazen. "Get off me!" Michael yelled as Dusty restrained him.

Clementine helped Hazen to his feet, he let out a pained groan as she did so. The young man's face was battered and bruised, with blood pouring from his nose, lip, and several gashes. "What the hell is going on here?" Dusty asked, letting out a grunt of effort as he held onto a struggling Michael.

"Helga and Wayne... They're dead." Clementine informed him.

"And this fucker let Helga die!" Michael screamed, continuing to try and wrestle off Dusty's grip.

Dusty glanced at Hazen. "Is that true?" He asked.

"I saw her after what Nate did to her... She wasn't going to make it." Hazen stated, his voice strained, as speaking clearly pained him after what had ensued.

Michael continued to struggle, so Dusty tightened his grip. "You don't know that!" He yelled. "You don't get to decided who lives and who dies! You have no fucking right!"

"I heard her threaten Clementine!" Hazen argued back. "I saw her and took her out of those catacombs, she cracked!"

"Maybe... Maybe he's right." Clementine stuttered. "Maybe Helga wasn't going to make it, after what Nate did to her... I don't know."

**(?) Michael will remember that.**

"Clem?! What the fuck?! How could you fucking say that?!" Michael exclaimed.

Clementine lowered her head sadly. Michael stared at her and then looked back at Hazen. "Why are you all siding with him?! This piece of shit let Helga die!"

"Michael, just calm down." Dusty told him placidly.

Michael finally managed to shrug off Dusty's grip. "How can I Dusty?! How fucking can I?! You know I can't not after what he just did!" He panted and wiped the sweat off his brow, tears of frustration and anger running down his red cheeks "Fuck this!" He snarled, storming through the doors and into the next room.

Brooke was in the doorway when he barged passed. She walked into the hallway and glanced at the three of them with a look of confusion. "What's wrong with him?" She asked.

"Shit, it's a long story..." Dusty confessed. "I'll fill you in a bit." He added, before pausing and glancing at Hazen and Clementine. "But someone needs to go talk to him. We can't stay here much longer, frankly I really don't want to, but we can't leave without Michael."

"I could talk to him." Hazen mumbled, trying his best to clean himself up with only his sleeve. "Explain myself."

"That's not a good idea." Dusty replied with a shake of his head. "After all, we need to get you cleaned up. Plus, uh... I think you're the last guy he wants to see."

"I'll do it." Clementine volunteered, taking a step forward.

"You sure, Clem?" Dusty asked her.

"I could do it." Brooke offered, stepping forward.

"No." Clementine affirmed. "I'm sure." She insisted for both of them, moving towards the doors Michael had gone through. She glanced back at the group for brief moment and then exited.

It didn't take long to find Michael. He was in the main part of the church, sitting on one of the long row of benches and staring up at a stained glass window. Clementine approached him steadily. "Can I sit with you?" She requested.

Michael gave her a harsh glare before shrugging. "If you want."

Clementine slumped down on the bench, shuffling close to Michael's side. "Lotta benches around here." He murmured bitterly.

"But only one has you on it." She replied in a friendly manner.

Michael paused, turning to face her with the best soft expression he could muster in this situation. "I thought we were a team, Clem." He admitted.

"We are."

"You agreed with that fucker back there. You believe that it was right for him to let Helga die!?" He exclaimed. "How could you say something like that...?"

"I don't know. I just thought... Maybe... I don't know." Clementine stuttered, unsure of what to say. "I don't know what Helga would've wanted."

"I'll tell you what she would've wanted. She would've wanted to live! We should have given her at chance, he shouldn't have let her die." He stated boldly. "Who gave him the right anyway? No one has the right to decide who lives and who dies, especially not Hazen." He added.

Clementine paused. "How do you know that's what she would've wanted?" She questioned.

"Because I've know Helga a lot longer than you. Longer than Hazen, longer than Dusty, longer than anyone. The only person that knew her better than me was her brother. Helga wasn't a quitter. She was fighter. She would've picked herself back up and she would've kept going. Wayne's death might have killed her for a while, but she would've gotten through it, and we all would've helped her. I know Helga was a real piece of shit, but no one deserves what she got. She didn't deserve to be killed by her own brother, after all, he was the only family she had left. Everyone deserves a second chance, and Helga should have been given one. But because of Hazen, that fucker, she'll never get that chance. That chance to make things right." He sighed deeply, now grimacing at the thought of Hazen. "When he said he wanted to protect 'good people', this is not what I thought he fucking meant. Helga wasn't a bad person, she wasn't a bandit, she wasn't like Xavier, or Nate, or Katherine. She was good deep down."

Clementine was slightly taken aback by his speech, and wasn't sure on what to say. After a moment of silence, she spoke up "But... I thought you and Helga hated each other."

"Hate's a strong word, Clem." Michael sighed. "Before I met you, before you even came to Wellington, me and Helga... We were friends. I was assigned a few jobs when I first arrived and I was told to work with Helga. It was a sort of work buddy system. Thanks to my dad, I was at Wellington by myself, but Helga, she took me under her wing, since I was two years younger than her. We bashed heads a lot, but we were pretty close, and when we got along, then we REALLY got along. But after a while of working with each other, and seeing each other day after to day, we just ended up bashing heads more and more often, until that was all we did. She got sick of me and I got sick of her. But there were times when we got along, like the old days, but those times were rare."

He paused to take a breath. "Ever since we left Wellington, I was thinking about talking to her. To try and get along with her like old times and act like we used to. But a lot of stuff got in the way and now... This. I'll never get a chance to tell her how feel, that I didn't want us to keep on fighting, that I wanted us to be friends again..."

"Maybe she felt the same way." She told him comfortingly.

Michael sighed again. "Maybe. At least, I'd like to think so.". He ran his hand down his face and rubbed his eyes. "I took Helga for granted. I treated her so bad just because she treated me bad. I should have been nicer, I should have shown her that I wanted to be friends, not told her off."

Clementine paused and then gave Michael a brief hug and whispered in his ear. "We're a team. Don't forget that. No matter what I do or what you do, we're a team." She told him comfortingly, whilst rubbing his back.

She pulled away gently and gazed at him. Michael smiled at her and patted her shoulder. "Thanks, Clem. I can always count on you." He paused, moving his hand away from her shoulder. "Sorry I got mad and took it out on you, I just-"

"It's okay." She told him. "Are you... Ready to leave and keep going to the outpost?" She asked him.

Michael nodded. "I guess so..." He murmured. Clementine held his hand as they stood up and moved away from the bench. As the rest of the group entered the room, Clementine gave his hand a gentle squeeze before letting go.

"We're ready." She informed them.

Dusty acknowledged. "Alright, let's head out." He ordered. The group grabbed as many supplies and they could carry and moved towards the entrance, with Clementine and Michael at the back. When Hazen passed them, Michael tapped him on the shoulder, stopping him dead in his track.

"You keep away from me, you understand? I don't want to see you, I don't want to hear you, and I don't want to know you. Got it?"

Hazen furrowed his eyebrows at first but then he nodded silently before turning and following the group out of the church. Once he was out of earshot, Michael turned towards Clementine. "I think he got the message."

* * *

_A Few Hours Later..._

St. Francis Church, which was full of dead bodies, was far behind them now, as they had been walking though the wilderness for what felt like forever. Michael was at the front of the group with the outpost documents in his hands. Behind him was Dusty, who Clementine was walking next to and carrying a sleeping AJ. Behind Clementine was Hazen and at the back of the group was Brooke, who was carrying an AK-47.

Clementine decided it was best to check in on everyone while they were walking, so she quickened her pace so that she could walk alongside Michael. The teen had been pulling away from the group, walking further and further ahead. Nevertheless, it didn't take long to catch up to him.

"Hey." She greeted him, giving him a small nudge. That's all she could manage with a cooing AJ in her arms.

"We're so close Clem." Michael told her, forgetting to return the greeting and moving straight to the task at hand. "We just need to give it one last push."

"Let's hope it's worth it. A lot of people died trying to get there."

"I hope it's worth it too."

"How are you?" She asked him.

"I'm okay. I'm still pissed at Hazen though, and I'm probably gonna stay pissed."

"Hazen thought he was doing the right thing." Clementine told him.

"Well, he was wrong. Maybe I could forgive him if it were a mistake or he felt bad about it, but he clearly doesn't."

"You never know, he might feel bad. Maybe he's just not good at showing it." Michael grunted, looking back down at the documents, scratching his bare right hand and running his fingers along the area where his three missing fingers used to be. Clementine glanced at the cuts on his knuckles, which he had gotten from punching Hazen, before her eyes finally fell upon the stitches. "You should probably put a bandage over that until it heals." She commented.

"I would, if my bandage hadn't gotten soaked and turned to mush in that swamp." He replied, rubbing his knuckle. "I can almost still feel my missing fingers." He murmured, flexing the two he had left.

"I'll try and get you another bandage. For now, I think I'll go talk to the others." Clementine told him, slowing her pace.

"Alright, Clem. If that's what you want."

Clementine found herself next to Dusty once again. She glanced up at him, seeing the empty expression on his face.

"Hey, Dusty." She greeted, her voice quiet.

"I'm glad to be away from that church." He confided in her, touching the burn on his face and then the dry blood. "I'll never be able to get that image of Maree out of my head." He murmured, lowering his hand. "I failed her... and I failed Vaughn."

"What you did, it was brave." Clementine told him encouragingly.

"I'm not brave. I'm just a janitor in my dad's uniform."

"You earned that uniform. You led this group even after you were burned. You could've given up but you didn't, you fought for the people you cared about. Your dad would be proud, and Maree and Vaughn would be too. We're all proud of you. ...And I'm glad I voted you to be our leader."

Dusty paused before giving Clementine a weak smile "Thank you, Clem. I really appreciate that."

Clementine smiled back at him "No problem."

She paused, letting Hazen catch up to her. She wanted to talk to him next. Hazen had his hands in his pockets and was gazing at the ground. He looked a bit better after Dusty had helped him clean up, his nose was red, his lip was swollen and his face was still covered with cuts and bruises, but some of the swelling had gone down and there was no longer any blood.

Once Hazen noticed Clementine's presence, he lifted his head and nodded her way. "Michael talking shit about me?" He asked.

"He's just mad, you can't really blame him."

"You didn't have to tell him what happened. We could have kept it between us." Hazen insisted.

"Of course I couldn't. He needed to know. Everyone needed to know." She stated.

Hazen lowered his head and grimaced. "I stand by my decision, Helga was a detriment to the group. An emotional wreck. I might have deserved this little..." He twirled his hand around his own face. "...beat-down, but Helga would've eventually gotten herself or someone else hurt. If Michael never saw her as a liability, then maybe he's not all that good himself." He spoke grimly.

"Michael is a good person. He just doesn't think what you did was right. He wanted to get along with Helga, to be friends with her again."

"Well, he had a funny way of showing it. Those two were always throwing insults at each other." He shrugged his shoulders. "If that's what he wanted then that's his own fault on his part."

"But you saw him when Helga died. He was upset and you weren't really making it any better." Clementine spoke with honesty.

"And neither was he..." Hazen retorted. "Honestly, I don't see anything wrong with what I did. Nate nearly did awful things to her and then she lost her brother. She wasn't going to make it, and I know that feeling all too well. When you found me, right after I lost my sister, in that moment... I felt like dying with her." He confessed.

"But you're still here. And Helga could still be here too."

**(?) Hazen will remember that.**

"Can you honestly answer me that you and AJ there would feel safe without Helga on Wayne's leash?" He waited for Clem to give an answer but she remained silent. So he went on. "It's in the past, now. We can't do anything about it."

"You could at least apologize to him." Clementine suggested to him.

"Why should I?" Hazen questioned. "I mean, he doesn't even want to talk to me. You heard him back at the church."

"Then things might not be so tense between you two."

Hazen sighed. "I'll see what I can do."

"Thanks you, Hazen." Clementine told him gratefully. She hoped things might run a little more smoothly if Hazen and Michael found some common ground to fall back on. Smooth things over and find some unity.

The last person to talk to was Brooke, who was at the back of the group. She walked at a steady pace, allowing Brooke to catch up to her and letting Hazen move on ahead. "How are you holding up, Brooke?" She asked the older woman.

"I, uh-" She paused "I was just thinking about... My friends. The people from the church."

"Oh." Clementine murmured weakly.

"I killed Peter. And I let everyone else die. I hated Katherine but... people like Angus, people like Peter, I didn't hate them, and now I have to live with that. I betrayed them. And the worst part of it was, I barely batted an eye to helping you folks. The golden opportunity to do some good."

"But you did it to help us get our people back and now you're free. Katherine can't make you do anything you don't want to anymore."

"Dusty's lover is dead." She stated bluntly.

"But Hazen and AJ are alive." She countered Brooke's argument, looking down at the sweet child in her arms.

"That brother and sister are dead too..."

"What are you trying to say?" She questioned.

"All I'm saying is... It wasn't a complete success. People died, that ain't exactly a victory."

"Maybe you shouldn't have helped us then if you feel that way." Clementine scoffed bitterly.

**(?) Brooke will remember that.**

Brooke was slightly taken aback by her aggressive comment. "I don't mean it like that. I'm glad I'm with you people I just... have a lot of regrets." She confessed.

"Everyone has regrets. I have my fair share, so does Dusty. I'm not sure about Hazen, though." The young man just mentioned looked back at the two of them, and he gave then a sad expression before resuming his gaze forward.

"That kid... Michael is it? Does he have regrets too?" She asked curiously.

"Yeah, I think Michael has a lot of regrets, some I don't even know about yet. There are things that he just isn't telling me about. I'm worried for him, kind of worried for everyone."

"It's good that you care, Clem." Brooke pried. "But what are some things, Micheal doesn't want to talk about?"

"In the church, he asked me if he could hold AJ." She informed her.

"What's wrong with that?" Brooke asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Nothing. It's just he held him perfectly, like he knew what he was doing, liked he'd done it before. But when I asked him about it, he got really sad and left without giving me an answer."

Brooke grunted. "Huh... well I have an idea but, if he's not telling you, then I doubt anyone will be hearing about it anytime soon." She muttered. "After all, your the one he trusts the most. At least, that's what I've seen." As the two observed Michael from a far, they saw him break into a run and sprint on ahead. "What's he doing?" Brooke questioned.

Clementine shrugged in response before breaking in a run and racing after the teen.

"Michael, Clem, wait up!" Dusty called after them.

Clementine followed Michael through the wilderness before he finally stopped. "Michael, why were you running?" Clementine asked. He didn't answer, instead he just stared at a fixed point.

Clementine followed his gaze and noticed a sign. It said 'Welcome to' but the name below the 'to' was crossed off and in its place was the words "OUTPOST" painted in big, bold, white letters. Below the word 'outpost' was an arrow, which pointed towards the fishing village below the hill they were standing on.

"We made it..." Michael breathed in disbelief, whirling round and facing Clementine "We did it, Clem!" He cried triumphantly.

* * *

**A/N- The Penultimate Episode kicks off with a bang as a sever crack remains in the group. What do you think? Should Helga have been saved after all that happened and what she said? Which side would you have taken? Hazen or Michael?**

**But now that they have finally reached this Outpost? What lies in store for them? Maybe a familiar face? Stay tuned! :)**


	24. Beacon Of Light: Part 2

_**Episode 4:Beacon Of Light- A Familiar Face**_

_**A/N- I got to give credit to Chameishida for the picture on the cover image. A great drawer and artist if I may say so. And now, let's get on with the story!**_

* * *

Clementine and Michael stared down at the fishing village as the rest of the group caught up. Clementine glanced around at the landscape, her eyes being drawn to the lighthouse on the coastline. She couldn't help but wonder if that lighthouse was the outpost. Guess they would find out soon enough. "What's going on?" Dusty asked them.

"Outpost, dead ahead." Michael replied, pointing at the sign.

"Well I'll be..." Dusty trailed off as he followed Michael's finger. "It's about time."

Brooke walked up to the sign and knelt down beside it, resting her gun on the ground and running her fingers along the paint. She then scratched at it, managing to chip off a small piece of dried paint with her finger nail.

"How old is it?" Hazen asked her.

Brooke shrugged. "Can't tell. Few weeks, few months, I don't know. I never studied how paint dries." She joked, rising to her feet.

"Let's follow the signs" Michael suggested, leading the way. "We don't really need to know how old they are anyway."

The slope they went down was bare, with little to no grass sprouting from the earth. Instead, there was only thick, sticky mud. "Watch your step everyone." Dusty warned as they descended.

Michael turned around to walk backwards and face Clementine. "I'll make sure you don't fall." He informed her "Wouldn't want you or AJ slipping, would we?"

Clementine smiled. "Yeah, thanks."

The teen glanced over his shoulder every so often, occasionally losing his footing but not falling down. The group trudged further, until they were eventually close to the base of the hill. Once Michael noticed the slope wasn't as steep, he gave Clementine a reassuring glance and turned around and walked forwards. Mere moments later, Michael slipped and landed on his rear, just as they were reaching the bottom.

Clementine tried not to laugh, so instead she turned her head away and snorted as Michael sat amongst the mud and first signs of grass. He let out a huff and narrowed his eyes at Clementine. "It's not funny..." He grumbled, his cheeks flushed red with embarrassment.

Clementine chuckled. "Sorry, Michael, I just couldn't help it."

Michael smiled nevertheless at her, and Dusty came over to help him back up. Michael took Dusty's hand gratefully and climbed to his feet, brushing some mud off his backside. "That's probably the first time I've heard you laugh." He murmured. "I'm glad I was the one to make you. It's nice to hear it."

"Someone was bound to fall on their ass. Now that you're up, let's keep going." Dusty ordered firmly. The group fell in line once again, Michael at the front, still clutching the outpost documents, with Clementine and Dusty behind him, Hazen behind them, and Brooke at the back. After walking across a plain of grass and going down another slope, that wasn't as steep as the other, the group walked down a narrow path and into the town. Dusty paused, waving at the two behind him to stop. "Michael, hang back a sec!" He told the teen at the front. Michael did so, turning around.  
"We should all keep our guard up. There might be walkers around or bandits or..." He paused and grimaced "More people like Katherine's group..."

"I can't imagine anyone worse than them." Michael muttered.

Dusty ignored his comment. "Everyone take out your guns." He ordered.

Clementine watched as Dusty withdrew his pistol and checked the magazine. Michael repeated what Dusty did and checked his own ammo. Hazen moved towards Clementine and held out his hands "I can hold AJ for you. You're a crack shot, much better than me, and we need your eyes."

"I don't know about that, Clem. AJ might not be a good person in Hazen's eyes" Michael scoffed bitterly.

"Michael, don't start" Dusty said, shutting down the teen.

Michael gave Hazen a harsh glare before turning his gaze towards Clementine, shaking his head at her.

**[Give AJ to Hazen]**

[Carry AJ]

Clementine looked away from Michael's gaze and handed AJ to Hazen. Hazen smiled warmly in response, happy to be trusted with the child once again. He nodded gratefully at her and fell back into his original place. Clementine reached into her waistband and withdrew her gun, checking the clip. She lifted her head, noticing Michael staring at her, the look on his face clearly showing that he was disappointed by her decision. Clementine gave him a saddened expression and went back to checking her gun.

**(?) Michael will remember that.**

"How many bullets you all got?" Dusty asked. "I got six." He added, pushing the clip back into his gun.

"Four." Michael replied, his voice gruff.

"Five." Clementine stated, reloading her gun.

"What about you Brooke? How are you doing on ammo?" Dusty asked, glancing at the AK-47 she was carrying. Brooke proceeded to check her magazine.

"I'm doing good. Could probably take down a few walkers before I run out. And even if I do, I still have my sidearm."

Dusty nodded in approval. "Alright, let's keep going." He said, gesturing to Michael to carry on.

Michael turned and continued walking, holding his glock aloft. As the group walked, Clementine gave each alleyway a quick sweep, making sure that no walkers would end up sneaking up on them until...

_*Groah...*_

A couple of lone walkers hobbled around a corner of a building at the smell of the living. Rotting and their arms outstretched, they were coming towards the front of their line. Michael was about to fire his gun when Hazen cut him off.

"Michael." He addressed meanly at a whisper towards him. "The noise, think about the noise." Hazen did his best to shush AJ's whimpers as Dusty pushed past Michael by grabbing his shoulder.

"He's right. Save the bullets when we can guys." Clem added to his precaution. Didn't want more of them coming from miles off.

**(?) They will remember that.**

"They're right..." Dusty agreed when he pulled out the fire poker in his waist, keeping it as his melee weapon. "Cover me, Michael."

"I got ya." The fourteen year old nodded holding his gun at the ready.

_*GRAH!*_

A third walker suddenly showed up behind Brooke. "Jesus!" She exclaimed, heeding Hazen's advice on not firing their guns and instead use the butt of her rifle and swung it across its gross temple, as did Dusty as if it were a bat. "RAH!"

They both simultaneously killed two of the walkers as they fell to the ground, however the third one lunged at Dusty to everyone's fear for their leader. "Dusty!"

He grunted as he quickly backed away and dodged the lurker's grasp, barely keeping out of his reach. But then before Michael could fire his gun, Dusty thrust the fire iron through the walker's mouth and out the back of its skull, piercing into the wooden wall behind it, now dead. "It's alright, I got'em."

He pulled the poker back out, and everyone gave a sigh of relief. Clementine however, oddly noticed that when Dusty was killing the two walkers he was... smiling? She thought for a second but she decided to ignore it.

"Next time..." Brooke panted as she gave another bash on her walker's head with her rifle. "Think we can just shoot our guns?"

"Every bullet we save matters guys." Hazen grumbled as he adjusted Alvie in his arms. "Think about how much more ready we'll be for next time, just in case."

"Yeah whatever..." Michael rolled his eyes at Hazen's advice, not really caring about anything that came out of his mouth. "Let's just go before more show up." And they all nodded at that.

* * *

After covering some distance and going deeper into the small town, the group paused once again outside of a museum. Michael was the one to stop the group this time, approaching a map outside of the museum and pointing at an area that was circled with white paint. "That must be the outpost." he pointed out.

"Where's that?" Dusty asked him.

"Looks to be down by the shore." Michael replied. "If we just keep walking down this street we should be able to reach it in no time.

"Is it that lighthouse we saw when we were on the hill?" Clementine asked.

"I don't think so." Michael told her.

"Looks more like a warehouse." Brooke commented, looking up at the circled area. "It was probably where the fishermen kept their fishing equipment before this all started."

"I've never been to a lighthouse before..." Clementine murmured, a little disappointed that they wouldn't get to visit it.

"Don't worry, Clem, we could probably check that place out later." Michael suggested.

"Well, we're not far now... Let's give it one last push." Dusty ordered.

The group continued walking, until the smell of vast water filled the air and the sound of waves crashing against rocks could be heard. Before they reached the port, the sea came into view. Clementine brightened up at the sight of the greenish blue water, feeling somewhat refreshed. It had been so long since she had been close to the ocean.

The sound of squawking came from above as seagulls swooped down, gliding through the air and landing on the waves.

After three years of living in hell, Clementine felt like she could finally forget the pain and suffering she had felt just for a moment, to enjoy being a kid again and remember the joyful days that she had treasured so dearly. "It's been a while since I've seen the ocean." Clementine commented out loud.

The silence that had washed over the group was broken as Dusty chuckled. "Clem... Relax, this isn't the ocean." He told her.

Clementine was confused "It's not?"

"No, it's just Lake Erie. We're in Ohio, remember?"

"Oh..." Clementine's lack of education was shining through. She didn't show that side of her very often.

The group were silent once again, each of them staring at the large lake and at the horizon, the hot sun descending from the sky. Michael was the first to look away, and focused on the warehouse that was only a short distance away.

"We're here..." He stated, pointing at the grey, concrete building. The large, red, rusty shutters were shut tight, but painted in large white letters was the word "OUTPOST", though the writing was starting to ware off.

"Let's explore." Dusty ordered, moving towards the shutters. The group reluctantly followed, tearing themselves away from the lake and working on task at hand.

Brooke and Dusty worked together to throw the shutter open. It was simple enough to do, as it wasn't clamped shut. Once it was fully open, the group headed inside. It seemed that the warehouse was actually a boathouse, as there was moat in the centre of the room, and a second shutter that would lead to the lake. In the moat was a boat, that had been striped for parts a long time ago and probably wasn't functional.

Boxes littered the room, piled up by the walls and in the corners. "This is like the last place I was at..." Michael muttered, walking over to one of the boxes. "Everyone should check these boxes out, there's probably some supplies in them."

The group got to work, heading over to different areas of the boathouse and rummaging through the boxes. Clementine was drawn to the stairs in the far left corner, which led to the second floor. "I'm going to check up there." She stated aloud.

Michael lifted his head. "Okay, I'll follow you up in a bit." He told her, before turning his attention back to what he was doing.

Clementine nodded, even though Michael wasn't looking, and climbed the stairs, gun at the ready. The second floor wasn't much different, just a clutter of boxes along with several shelves.

Clementine exhaled deeply, before going for the nearest one and rooting around inside. As she was doing so, she heard footsteps. At first, she thought it was Michael coming up the stairs, but then she realized that they sounded heavy-footed and were coming from right behind her.

"Hey, you friendly?" A voice asked.

Clementine shot to her feet and spun around, only to come face to face with a man, who looked awfully familiar. He had blonde, thinning hair, which was odd for a man of his age, as he looked to be only in his early 30s. He had blue eyes, and wore dark green, striped shirt with a brown, leather over coat, along with blue jeans.  
His words snapped her out of her train of thought. "Can't believe I'm asking a kid this, but... You can't be too careful these days."

Clementine paused, trying to picture his voice and his face... Where had she seen him before? After a worrying moment of silence and some awkward glances from the stranger, it finally clicked.

"Lucas..."

Lucas raised an eyebrow "How do you know my name?" He asked.

"It's me, Clementine. We met outside of Wellington about a year ago," When she, Kenny, and AJ all came in together. "You asked me to pass on a note to Edith, remember?"

Lucas paused. "Clementine..." Another pause. "Yeah, I remember. The jacket threw me off a bit... It's a lot more your taste than that rainbow one, though." He commented. "Right... you were with that man, Kenny was it? The guy that broke my nose." He grunted, rubbing his nose that had long since healed. "He was a real piece of work..." He said, folding his arms.

The mention of Kenny's name was like punch to the gut, but Clementine managed to keep her composure. "Well, he's not here anymore..." She said sadly, her voice quivered.

"Aww, I'm real sorry to hear that, darling." Lucas apologized "You and him... You must have been close."

"Yeah." She replied weakly. "Where have you been all this time?"

Lucas scratched the back of his neck. "It's such a coincidence... running into you again. I guess you didn't get a place in Wellington, huh?"

"No, we did, but Wellington fell..." She informed him.

"What?!" Lucas exclaimed, shocked by her words "How?!"

"There was a virus, and it made people sick, they died, and then they came back. The place got overrun too fast."

"Shit!" Lucas cursed, putting his hands behind his head and rocking back and forth on the balls of his feet "My son... He was at Wellington... Did he make it out okay?" He asked worryingly. "I know there were a lot of people there, but you must have met him, right? He's a bit older than you... Brown hair, long fringe, bit stubborn. His name was- is name is Michael."

Clem knew it. "Yeah, he's with us."

"Michael's with you? Oh thank god." He breathed a sigh of a relief. "For a second there I thought-" He cut himself off.

"Hey, Clem, I heard a noise, is everything okay up here-" Michael paused, his eyes falling upon Lucas.

"Hey kiddo." Lucas greeted calmly, his lips twitching into a smile. "It's so good to see you-"

"Get the fuck out." Michael snarled.

"Michael-" Lucas began, only to get off by his son once again.

"You're not welcome here so just fucking go!" Michael yelled angrily, clenching his fist. "Just fucking go." His voice wavered, his eyes watering.

"Michael, I-"

"Leave me alone!" Michael yelled, turning and running down the stairs.

"Michael, wait!" Clementine cried, but the boy had already stormed off and was long gone.

"Leave him be for a minute... He just needs to cool off." Lucas told her. The older man sighed and slumped down on one of the boxes, rubbing his forehead in a stressful manner. "Can't really blame him for getting mad... After all, I wasn't exactly the best father in the world. But you probably know about that already, he's probably mentioned how much of a useless dad I was several times."

"You could say that, yeah." Clementine told him honestly. Michael had said a lot of negative stuff about his father, but Lucas seemed to be trying his best, and he didn't seem like a bad man.

Lucas chuckled. "He's got his mom's temper." He paused, recalling on Rachel, who would've been Lucas' girlfriend. "Well, at least I got one thing right..." He murmured, picturing a certain event Clementine didn't know about.

"Oh?"

" ...I actually showed up for his birth." He muttered. "Then again, that's not something to be proud of..." There was a pause, before Lucas continued speaking. "I've made a lot of promises, to his mom, to him, and I haven't really kept them. I understand why he's mad, but he doesn't understand why I did it. I left Michael at Wellington for a good reason, not because I wanted to get rid of him. It pained me to leave him there, and it killed me for a long time, and many times I thought about going back but I knew it was too late."

Clementine furrowed her eyebrows at him. "Kenny wanted to leave me at Wellington too, but I wouldn't live there without him."

**(?) Lucas will remember that.**

"And then that's when you met me..." Lucas sighed as he shook his head at the situation, and he put two and two together on that. "But, my decision was set in stone, and I had to live with it. I left him there to give him a better chance at surviving, so I wouldn't have to constantly look over my shoulder and worry for his safety. If he had stayed with me, I would've gotten him killed, I just know it. I'm a hopeless dad, and a hopeless protector, and I just wanted to get one thing right for once, to do right by him. Wellington was his chance... To forget about all the shit he had been through and just forget and move on. I knew he could take care of himself, and I knew he didn't need me... Wellington was his best bet." He explained his defense. "I don't know if that sounds selfish but... It's the truth."

She thought hard on his words. "You care a lot about him and you've always put him first. That makes you a good father in my eyes." Clementine responded kindly.

"I don't know about that, Clem. There have been a lot of times where I've been selfish and not thought about him. Sometimes I would just look out for myself. What kind of a father does that?"

"A father trying his best to help his son." She consoled him. "Even if you make mistakes, you're still his dad, and you're still trying to do right by him whenever you can."

"But was it enough?"

Clementine wasn't sure how to answer that. Instead she turned her head away and glanced at the stairs. "I should probably go talk to him again."

Lucas rose from where he sat. "Yeah, I was thinking about doing that but... He'll probably want to talk to you more than me. Come to think of it, he'd probably take anyone over me. He hates my guts."

"Do you know where I can find him?" She asked.

"He wouldn't have gotten very far. My best bet is he down by the docks. He always loved the sea. Shame it ain't the real thing but it's close enough, I suppose."

Clementine felt a twinge of embarrassment at the mention of Lake Erie not being the sea, after what had happened early. "We should let the group know you're here."

"I don't think that's a good idea. Maybe I should just go, Michael doesn't want me around, and he's not going to warm up to me anytime soon." Lucas responded grimly.

"No, don't go. Michael doesn't mean it, he's just angry, that's all. I'll talk to him and get it all sorted out."

"You can try, I guess. He's real stubborn, though."

Clementine smiled. "I know he is."

She and Lucas descended the stairs to the moat level of the boathouse, only to meet up with Dusty at the bottom. "Is something wrong? Michael bolted and I couldn't stop him." He paused, glancing at Lucas, who shifted awkwardly on the spot "Who's this?" He asked wearily, slowly reaching for his gun.

"This is Lucas. Michael's dad." Clementine replied.

Dusty did not drop the hand that had been reaching behind his back by his side. "Oh Michael mentioned you a while back. Not so long and lost anymore, huh?"

"And I'm sure nothing good came out of his mouth about me." Lucas responded. All the man seemed ever to do was put himself down.

"It's surprising that we ran into you." Dusty commented. "Got any weapons on you?" He then suspiciously added. "You're outnumbered here..."

Lucas silently nodded to what he was insinuating, and he pulled out a six-shot revolver and a hatchet, and he handed it to Dusty. "Well, this is the second time I've ran into Michael after being separated from him. I doubt this time was just by chance, and I bet that list of outposts he's got has something to do with it."

"Yup, it sure does." Dusty confirmed, feeling safer with this man who had no gun. "Anyway, we better introduce you to the group, so that you're not a stranger."

Lucas nodded. "Alright then. Lead the way..." He paused, glancing at the man's burnt uniform. "Soldier."

Dusty flinched at that. "Please just... Call me Dusty." He replied, leading Lucas over to Brooke, Hazen, and AJ.

"I'll go find Michael." Clementine called after Lucas.

The man turned towards her and nodded in thanks, and then continued to follow Dusty. Clementine was about to make her way outside, when she overheard Lucas and Dusty talking. "Say, do you have a place to stay?" Lucas asked.

"Not at the moment, no." Dusty replied.

"Well, I have place where you can stay, if you want. Anything for my son's friends."

"That would be nice, thank you."

Clementine decided she'd heard enough of their conversation and walked outside of the outpost. Just like Lucas had predicted, Michael was sitting on the edge of a wooden dock, his legs hanging over the edge and almost touching the water.

"Hey." she greeted, sitting on the edge of the dock beside him.

Michael seemed distant, and for a few seconds her greeting didn't seem to register. "Oh, hey..."

"Are you okay?" She asked.

Michael paused and settled with the answer. "Not really, no. This is turning out to be a real shitty day for us."

"Yeah, but Lucas feels really bad about leaving you at Wellington and I think he wants to try again. He even offered the group a place to stay."

"I don't want to be in the same town as him, let alone the same room. I've already given him plenty of chances... I'm done with him."

"But, he's your dad." She commented.

Michael looked angered. "No, he's not!" He growled. "It may have been his sperm but it doesn't make him my dad. You have to earn it." He stated boldly.

"Sperm? What are you talking about?" Clementine questioned once more innocently.

"Oh, you don't know about- Never mind. That's a story for another day." He told her. Michael stared at the water for a moment and smiled to himself. "I always loved the ocean."

"I know. Your dad told me."

"He actually knows something about me for once." He chuckled. "Me and my mom, we'd have family trips to the beach. Just me and her. We'd build sand castles and go swimming in the water. Then we'd fill up on ice cream." He reminisced to her."We used to do that every summer." His smile disappeared. "I miss those days."

"I miss the days where I got to spend time with my mom and dad too.." Clementine responded, showing him that he was not alone.

Michael paused "Sometimes, I just wish she was here... Sometimes I even find myself wishing that she was alive and my dad..." He trailed off. "I shouldn't talk like that. My dad's a fuck-up, no doubt about him, but I wouldn't want him to be dead."

"You should be grateful for what you have." Clementine advised him. "Your dad is here, he's alive. I would give anything to see my parents again. To get a kiss from my mom... And a hug from my dad."

"What are you trying to say?" He asked.

"I'm saying... I think you should give your dad another chance."

**(?) Michael will remember that.**

Michael paused, taking her words into consideration, and then nodding. "I guess you're right. My dad he... He's the only family I've got. I should be happy, and I shouldn't push him away. My mom, she probably would want me to give him a chance." The teen looked up at the bright blue sky. "I'll give him a chance. For my mom." He then turned to Clementine "And for you." Michael leaned his head on Clementine's shoulder. "Before we go in, could we maybe enjoy the sunset?"

Clem chuckled. "I don't see why not." Leaning her head on his now too.

The two sat in silence, watching as the sun disappeared on the horizon, leaving behind an ever-lasting golden glow that tinted the sky orange as dusk was beginning to become night.

It was almost... Peaceful.

Something that they hadn't been able to enjoy for a long time.

* * *

**A/N- Not who you expected right? Everyone said Molly, or Christa, or Lilly. But sadly not now. What are your thoughts on the chapter? Should Lucas be trusted? Find out more, next time! :)**

**Just out of curiosity, would you guys appreciate an Alternate Choices Version of Season 3 when this initial version is over? Tell me your thoughts.**


End file.
